<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother's Keeper by mandaloriankeeper (ravenclaw_blues)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019471">Brother's Keeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_blues/pseuds/mandaloriankeeper'>mandaloriankeeper (ravenclaw_blues)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Star Wars: Prequel Era Fix-It, Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy Era, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw_blues/pseuds/mandaloriankeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a galaxy far, far away where:</p><p>Obi-Wan was Anakin's twin brother instead of his Master...<br/>Qui-Gon was Anakin's Master and Jocasta Nu was Obi-Wan's...<br/>Obi-Wan experiences a prophetic vision in the catacombs of Jedha that showed him the canonical events of the Clone Wars that were set to begin in weeks...  </p><p>How would that change the outcome of the Clone Wars and that of the galaxy?</p><p>Updates not guaranteed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I just finished watching Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 finale and I was feeling a bit blue. So here I am with my favourite "time travel fix-it" trope on my take on the Star Wars universe.</p><p>I'm not sure where I am going with this but voila.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***</p><p> </p><p>⚠️ Warning: Mentions of slavery, coersion, and miscarriage. Please be advised.</p><p> </p><p>***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> <b>THE BROTHERS</b></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>          Shmi Skywalker was wiping down the slime-covered dais as she breathed heavily. The sharp tang of burning bloggin fumes and the revolting scents of dampness filled the dimly-lit space. The poisonous air would have made any sentient life nauseous, but her years of forced servitude had granted her tolerance. She continued her menial task with her grunts and repeated scrapping as the only sources of the sound. She could tell her movements were getting more sluggish and laborious as the twin suns rose and fell. Soon, she would have to stop working. </p><p>          She did not want to think about what would happen.</p><p>          She did not even know how she was going to pay for the medics in two months’ time.</p><p>          Beads of sweat trailed from her temple down to her soot-covered cheeks. She gave a particularly resistant mildew a few more scrubs when she suddenly felt a tiny movement in her belly. Something was pressing against her abdomen.</p><p>          Her precious child.</p><p>          There was another kick as she placed a hand over her navel and smiled. Glancing around and noticing that she was alone in the chamber, she placed her cloth down and sat down carefully on the drying platform.</p><p>          “You must let mommy work, Ani,” Shmi cooed quietly as she tapped on her belly rhythmically. “Or else mommy will not get food, which means you will not become a big kid.”</p><p>          There was a final tap on her belly before it went still. It was as if it understood her.</p><p>          “<em>What are you doing?</em>” a familiar voice hissed at her in Huttese from the shadow.</p><p>          Shmi stood up immediately and busied herself as the Twi’lek walked up beside her. The wrinkly clay-green skin of his lekku draped around his neck glimmered dully from the amber glow of the bloggin-oil lamp. The narrow red eyes were trained on her as she dipped her cloth in the bucket of murky liquid and wrung it dry.</p><p>          “<em>Orn, what is it?</em>” she asked as she attacked the patch of mildew again.</p><p>          “<em>You are ordered to go home,</em>” he hissed, showing her the disgusting mouth of crooked, cavity-filled teeth. Shmi paused for a moment before resuming her work.</p><p>          “<em>You know I need to eat,</em>” she said with a fake airiness.</p><p>          “<em>You are exempt from work,</em>” the Twi’lek said as Shmi threw her cloth down with a splat. Worry turned into desperate rage.</p><p>          “<em>Who is going to get me food then?!</em>” Shmi said dangerously as she took a step towards the male.</p><p>          “<em>This will</em>,” Orn’s lips twisted into a sinister grin as Shmi’s heart fell. His index finger was pointing down at her bulging midsection.</p><p>          “<em>No</em>,” Shmi shouted immediately. “<em>I told Gardulla the Hutt that my child will not be a slave. Children of slaves never automatically become slaves -”</em></p><p>          “<em>Perhaps not, but the mighty Gardulla the Hutt calls the shots, and she wants the child.</em>”</p><p>          “<em>No</em>,” Shmi backed away as she cradled her belly protectively. “<em>NO!</em>”</p><p>          She walked into the table, and the bloggin-oil lamp tipped off the edge and smashed on the ground into tiny pieces, plunging the room into twilight darkness and hazy smoke.</p><p>          “<em>The mighty Gardulla has decided that you will not get any work,</em>” the Twi’lek smirked as he pulled out a contract data-pad. The deadly blue screen illuminated the room.” <em>You are her property, and you are not allowed to work for anyone but her. If you don’t comply, you will have no work and no food. Then your child will die with you.</em>”</p><p>          “<em>I will not sell my son!</em>” she screamed. “<em>He will not be a slave. He will not!</em>”</p><p>          “<em>It is quite amusing that you still think you have a choice,</em>” Orn said as he beckoned something behind her. Shmi turned around just in time to see two Gamorreans enter with their sharpened axes in their arms. She tried to run, but it was all futile. Soon, she was pinned down in front of the dais with her face pressed against it. The data-pad that would forever seal her unborn child’s fate laid inches away. She screamed as her finger was pricked by a sharp needle. The Twi’lek placed the drop of blood onto the slot. Through her blurry veil of tears, the data-pad’s blue screen flashed in the condemning green.</p><p>          “<em>Happy pregnancy</em>,” Orn said as he pulled out a small satchel. “<em>The magnanimous Gardulla has granted you a few peggats. But since you broke the lamp, I will have to take back a few for repayment.</em>”</p><p>          The Twi’lek pulled out several gold bullions before he dropped the satchel on the ground. The Gamorreans grunted as they released the unmoving captive. </p><p>          “I’m sorry, Ani,” Shmi whispered into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          <em>‘My child will be born a slave...’</em></p><p>          Shmi wandered listlessly down the sandy streets of Mos Eisley mindlessly. After Orn’s looting, she barely had enough peggats to buy enough food for the next two months, let alone hire a medic to deliver her child.</p><p>          <em>‘My child will be born a slave...’ </em>Shmi’s mind repeated. <em>‘My child will be a slave.’</em></p><p>          Numbly, she reached to a nearby wall and leaned against it. Bitterness invaded her every sense.</p><p>          What was she expecting? She was a slave who somehow conceived a child. Of course, the Hutts would jump to claim her son as property for profit. She could now only hope that somehow... just somehow... there might be a chance they would stay together...</p><p>          There was a violent lurch on her arm as she realized someone was trying to steal her satchel.</p><p>          Everything slowed down as her world zoomed in on the masked man in front of her. Faintly, she registered the blaster in his hand. But the satchel was the only thing that was exchanged with her child’s life and future. Gardulla had deprived her of her child. She would not be deprived of a fighting chance to survive and care for her child.</p><p>          If she died, so be it. She had nothing to lose.</p><p>          Shmi remembered letting out an unearthly scream as she lunged at the surprised thief. She remembered clawing at his bloodied face as he screamed for mercy. She remembered feeling great pain in her stomach. She remembered slamming into the dusty, pourstone wall thinking this was the end. She remembered thinking - for a split moment - that this might be better than letting her child live a life being enslaved.</p><p>          Finally, she remembered the face of aging but stately man rocking her shoulder gently as his frantic eyes searched her clammy face.</p><p>          His auburn hair was the last thing she saw before her eyes closed involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Shmi woke up to a steady stream of beeps. There was also the occasional bubbling of liquid nearby. </p><p>          She cracked her eyes open and observed the brightly-illuminated space. The grey walls were embroidered with elegant, white patterns that seemed to belong to more sophisticated Mid-Rim worlds or those further coreward.</p><p>          She then cast her eyes to the large clear tank beside her that was filled with blue liquid. Closer to her on the bedside table, there was a vase that contained more colours than the entire planet of Tatooine combined. Those plants - flowers, maybe - looked absolutely stunning in their fiery red, soothing yellows, luscious greens, and intriguing violets. Wonderful yet indescribable scents that she had never experienced filled the room.</p><p>          The door on the opposite door slid open with a hiss as a couple walked in. The woman was dressed in a smart uniform that matched the colour scheme of the room. Most importantly, the crest on the wall was printed proudly over her heart. The man also sported a similar outfit, but there were additional strips of colour that ran around his sleeves and a general air of regality. Shmi concluded that he must be of a higher rank.</p><p>          “Do you speak Galactic Basic?” the man asked as he stood beside her.</p><p>          Shmi nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>          The man smiled. “Good, that’s very good. I am Wan-Tak Kenobi, and this -” he gestured to his companion, “- is my medical officer, Sia-Abu Jan. You are currently onboard my ship.”</p><p>          “Y...your ship?” Shmi gasped as she tried to sit up. The woman immediately darted up and placed her hand on her to halt the movement. “I... I need to leave.”</p><p>          “You are not fit to leave!” the man gasped.</p><p>          “You don’t understand!” Shmi said as dread descended on her. “My tracking chip will explode if I leave the planet!”</p><p>          The two strangers looked at each other before the woman spoke again.</p><p>          “Excuse me for asking,” Sia-Abu said, “But are you... a slave?”</p><p>          Shmi nodded.</p><p>          Their eyes crinkled sorrowfully as they gave her a strained smile, “Don’t worry, you are still in Mos Eisley.”</p><p>          Shmi relaxed a fraction. Her child was still safe. She reached down to her belly when she discovered that the bulge she was accustomed to was absent. The medical officer must have noticed her panicked expression as she immediately said, “Your sons are safe. We just finished an operation on you.”</p><p>          “What... what happened?” Shmi cried worriedly. “It was not due for another eight weeks!”</p><p>          “We did a blood test on you,” Sia-Abu explained, “You are malnourished on all metrics. Combined with your emotional distress, you might have been able to survive with carrying one child, but the situation was particularly dangerous since you have fraternal twins -”</p><p>          “Twins?” Shmi gasped. “You mean... I have two children?”</p><p>          She nodded, “Yes, two boys.”</p><p>          Shmi’s mind swirled in sadness. She had two boys... and she just condemned them both to a lifetime of slavery...</p><p>          At that thought, her hands immediately shot up and grabbed the Wan-Tak’s hand. The man looked surprised as Shmi pleaded, “Please take my sons. I beg you.”</p><p>          Suddenly, the door slid open once again as a guard rushed in. “Sir, we have a problem.”</p><p>          “What is it?”</p><p>          The man paused as he snuck a glance at Shmi. Then, his eyes snapped back at the man and said, “Just as we were closing the deal with the only seller that had our hyperdrive parts, someone notified them that their slave was aboard our ship. They are now refusing to sell us the part if she isn’t returned.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak tensed at the report as the three other people looked at him expectantly. After a few moments, he turned to face Shmi once again and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “You will be fine. I will see to it.”</p><p>          Shmi nodded at her saviour. He was her only hope.</p><p>          He was her children’s only hope.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Once the door to the medical bay closed, the statesman looked at his subordinate, “Is Jabba refusing to sign the treaty? I thought we finalized the agreement an hour ago.”</p><p>          The captain shook his head, “Unfortunately so, senator. When we were setting up the signing ceremony, Gardulla the Hutt came to visit and told Jabba that her men spotted us rescuing that slave. Jabba was quite displeased and demanded that we return their property. If she is the slave they want, we will have no choice but to give her up.”</p><p>          “Those slugs,” Wan-Tak hissed as he hit the column in frustration. “We ran criss-cross around the galaxy to Tatooine for this, and they are going to shred this all up because of a slave.”</p><p>          “Well, are you going to give up the treaty and the survival of our world to save this slave?” The captain asked in return. Wan-Tak hesitated.</p><p>          Stewjon was at the tip of the narrow wedge in between two north-extending tendrils of the Hutt Space. It had its fair share of near-misses and an outsized portion of good fortune against the Hutts. He also knew that his system was somewhat of a laughing stock in the galaxy and the target of petty envy by his fellow Senate colleagues.</p><p>          “The Senator from the system of excessive luck,” they called him. But he couldn’t even deny the claim. Their world’s history was riddled with fortunate events.</p><p>          Their world boasted the coveted triple-positive coordinates - being in the galactic north-east and above-plane of Coruscant - and was part of Halla sector in the Mid-Rim, which most considered the edge of civilized worlds. </p><p>          Just barely.</p><p>          They were a measly ten parsecs away above the Coruscanti coordinates, three parsecs north of the galactic median line, and a nail-biting one parsec away from the Outer Rim designation. </p><p>          They were also the terminal stop of the important Idian Run that traversed all the major worlds in the galactic north-eastern quadrant. Their system was also shielded from centuries of possible Huttese control early in their development due to the huge nebula that formed a natural barrier. By the time the Hutts decided they wanted Stewjon under their expanding control, one of his ancient ancestors had made the best and most consequential decision by joining the Republic, effectively denying the Hutts of their prize.</p><p>          And now, the Hutts were once again trying to force Stewjon into submission by blocking their only trade route in Republican space. Fortunately, the normally slow-acting Republic saw the immense danger should Stewjon and its neighbouring systems fall under Huttese rule. Therefore, they provided him with lucrative economic concessions for the Hutts as bargaining chips to negotiate a treaty in favour of removing the Hutt influence from the trade route. It was a deal that his people’s independence hinged upon.</p><p>          “Senator,” the captain’s voice recalled him from his thoughts. “The Prime Minister has sent a transmission.”</p><p>          “Patch her through at once,” the senator said as the captain pressed a button on the operation panel. A blue, life-sized hologram of an elegant lady appeared in the middle of the hallway. He tipped his head forward and bowed, “Prime Minister Taika.” </p><p>          “Senator Kenobi,” she said softly, reciprocating the gesture. “I am here to send you my congratulations on concluding the treaty, and I look forward to receiving you when you return. You have done our world a great service.”</p><p>          “Thank you, Prime Minister,” Wan-Tak said with a strained voice.</p><p>          “Is there an issue?” </p><p>          “No, there isn’t,” he said immediately. But the lady continued to look at him with heavy scrutiny. Then, her face turned soft.</p><p>          “Wan-Tak,” she said, “I know you well. No matter what the matter is, we must get this Trade Route Treaty signed in order to protect the fringe Republican worlds - including ours - from falling into the hands of the Hutts. Without our section of the Idian Run open, we will not survive.”</p><p>          “I understand.”</p><p>          The Prime Minister nodded as she flickered off, ending the transmission. Suddenly, Sia-Jan appeared from down the hallway.</p><p>          “Senator,” she ran towards him, “Senator, one of the babies is not faring that well.”</p><p>          “What is the issue?” Wan-Tak asked urgently as he entered the room adjacent to the slave he rescued. One of the babies was happily gurgling in the arms of one nurse droid while the other one’s lips were blue. The second nurse droid injected something into his tiny arm, and seconds later, a faint hint of pink returned to the baby’s sallow face.</p><p>          “I think there must be some unknown congenital factors that are causing his heart to be weaker,” she said as she tapped frantically on the holo-keyboard. Images of the baby’s bio-metrics filled the screen. “I don’t know what the root cause is but this child will require an operation that this medical bay cannot provide. I can only stabilize his condition for now, but he will need a serious medical intervention soon.” </p><p>          “This child will die if we leave him on this planet,” Wan-Tak said. “There’s no advanced medical facilities. Even if there is, the mother will have no means to procure the necessary funds for it.”</p><p>          “That’s the reality of these planets,” the captain said stonily. “That’s why we cannot let Stewjon fall.”</p><p>          “Yes, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “<em>Where is our slave? </em>“The Hutt barked as she batted her long, sting-like lashes beside her much larger male counterpart. The entire chamber reeked of a swamp filled with decaying Tauntaun carcasses.</p><p>          Why was everyone so fixated on her? She was a remarkable, strong-willed woman. But in the eyes of the Hutts, she is only one amongst millions of slaves.</p><p>          “The mighty Gardulla asks where the slave, Shmi Skywalker, is?” the silver humanoid droid relayed. </p><p>          “Honourable Gardulla,” the Stewjonian Senator said. “She is currently recuperating in the medical bay after being attacked by a thief. I can assure you that she will be released once she is deemed fit to do so.”</p><p>          “<em>These Republican scums might be stealing our properties. Ask him about the child,</em>” Jabba grunted as Gardulla cowered slightly. “<em>The mother had just sold it to Gardulla, you lucky bastard. I wished I had a slave that could magically bear children.</em>”</p><p>          Wan-Tak barely stifled a gasp of surprise. The child was to become a slave?! Judging by her heart-breaking desperation and haunting sincerity, the scums must have somehow forced her to “sell” her child - wait, Jabba said “child,” not “children” -</p><p>          The man’s eyes widened at the implications.</p><p>          “The mighty Jabba asks whether the child is safe?” the droid said.</p><p>          His mind whirled in chaos as he valiantly suppressed the panic in his voice, “I... my medic is currently taking care of the two of them. They are both safe. I was wondering if -” His captain cleared his voice noisily, but Wan-Tak pressed on, “I was wondering if I can purchase her from your honour.”</p><p>          Gardulla narrowed her reptilian eyes and pointed her diminutive, crooked arm at him. “<em>Mighty Jabba, demand this puny human to return our property, or the deal is off the table. </em>“ </p><p>          “<em>I know what I need to do,</em>” Jabba roared as he pulled out some muddy-spawn creature from his bowl and flung it at Gardulla’s face with a wet splat. She hissed but quickly gobbled up the creature in a moist slurp. “<em>You will not demand anything from me. Tell this human to bring us the slave. Then we will sign the treaty he so desperately needs.</em>”</p><p>          A few moments later, the robotic voice filled the halls once again. “The mighty Jabba requests that you bring him the slave, or else, the treaty will not be signed.”</p><p>          “Of course, honourable Jabba. Perhaps, if we can arrange for a med-” A hand grabbed him on the shoulder, he turned around to see his captain looking at him. Wordlessly, he shook his head.” - arrange for a meeting within the next hour.”</p><p>          “The mighty Jabba looks forward to the beginning of a new relationship between the two close neighbours,” the droid said as the Stewjonians bowed.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>         </p><p>          In the streets, the wind whistled loudly as a large tarp blew across his view. The sand was slapping across every inch of his exposed skin painfully, and he fought valiantly forward, anchoring his leather boots into the sand before taking every next step. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived at the almost unrecognizable Consular-class cruiser. Its red exterior was now coated with a thin layer of brown, an unwelcoming souvenir of the month-long stay.</p><p>          “Lower the ramp!” the captain bellowed into his arm against the howls of the looming sandstorm.</p><p>          With a hiss, the bottom of the ship started to lower. The group of five immediately hopped on as the ramp started to rise up again.</p><p>          “I want to leave this dirtball as soon as possible,” the captain grumbled as he took off his metal helmet and patted the grains of sand out.</p><p>          “We will,” Wan-Tak sighed as he pulled his balaclava down to his neck and left out a heavy breath. He saw that his captain was looking at him furiously. He nodded at the other three guards, who took the message and disappeared down the main corridor.</p><p>          “What was that back there, Wan?!” the captain hissed as she stabbed a finger into his chest. “You cannot jeopardize the millions of lives on our world for that... that <em>slave</em>! I know your life has been saved by a slave once, but you have done so much in the Senate to improve their livelihoods since then. You have repaid that kindness in full and more.”</p><p>          “I know, Ni-Ru,” the older man rubbed his face tiredly, feeling the dust on his cheeks and hands. “I just wished there was a way to save their lives.”</p><p>          “You can’t save all of them, you know,” Ni-Ru said sadly. “Most of those people out there are slaves. So what if he allowed you to free her? You can’t buy your way out of all this!”</p><p>          She gestured at the viewport. Beyond the thin layer of transperisteel, he saw the whipping sands attacking the scrambling vendors and citizens without mercy.</p><p>          “I know,” Wan-Tak said with grim determination. “But I must do what I can.”</p><p>          He strolled down the length of the ship and reached the medical bay. Turning into the room that housed the babies, he found Shmi pressed against the incubator that housed the sick baby, her hands itching to touch him.</p><p>          Alerted by the sound of his approach, the mother turned towards him. For the first time, he noticed the wrinkles etched by years of misfortune weighing down her sorrow-filled eyes. This was not the look of a new mother. This was the look of a mother watching her sons marching towards their execution.</p><p>          He braved the silence.</p><p>          “I’m... I’m sorry.”</p><p>          She mustered a smile - a sad but brave smile.</p><p>          “The little one might not have survived long enough for me to see him without all this equipment,” she waved her hand around the room. “I’m grateful beyond words. Thank you.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak swallowed as he opened his mouth to speak, “Gardulla refused to let me buy -”</p><p>          “What do you think I should name him?” Shmi interrupted. Her eyes were now back on the still baby. Tubes extended from the wall were attached to his mouth, arms, and chest as they cycled essential nutrients that sustained his body, which its tiny heart cannot provide.</p><p>          “Mrs. Skywalker, we should discuss -”</p><p>          “I have always wanted to name my child Ani,” Shmi said as if Wan-Tak never spoke. “Annie, if it was a girl; Anakin, if it was a boy. But I never prepared a second name. Do you think Pedro is fine? Or maybe, Rayden? -”</p><p>          “Shmi,” the Senator interrupted as the woman fell silent. He took in a calming breath again before he started again, “Mrs. Skywalker, Gardulla refused to let me buy you and your child. I’m sorry.”</p><p>          “I know,” Shmi said softly. “Gardulla had taken a particular interest in me ever since I conceived the child... children, I suppose.”</p><p>          “Because they had no father?” </p><p>          The mother looked at him, “I presume you hid the fact that you understood Huttese. The Hutts would not have spoken so freely otherwise. The translator droid would not have provided that information either.”</p><p>          “It gave me an advantage during my neg... my conversations,” Wan-Tak explained.</p><p>          “I knew there was no chance for me to leave the planet,” Shmi smiled. “But they, on the other hand, do. At least one does. I know what you want to tell me. I reread the data-pad of the contract many times. It said that my child would belong to Gardulla. But they don’t know about the second.”</p><p>          The Senator breathed a sigh of relief. “I didn’t know how to approach the subject.”</p><p>          “For a man with your wit and intelligence, I find that surprising,” The man blinked in surprise. Shmi smiled, “I meant no offense. You are very considerate. I may not know the world beyond this city, but I have seen many people, experienced many things. And I know I trust you with him. He will never get a chance at surviving here, but he might have one with you if he’s lucky.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak approached the incubator as he observed the infant inside, constantly fighting to live for just one more moment. </p><p>          “I will take care of him. I promise.”</p><p>          “Thank you,” Shmi said as she wiped away a single tear that trailed down her cheek. “So -” the man could detect the quiver in her voice, “- we still need to name him.”</p><p>          “May I suggest one?”</p><p>          “Please.”</p><p>          “Several years ago, my wife and I lost our second child in a difficult pregnancy,” the man whispered. “We planned to name the child Obi-Wan. Obi for him, which means star; Wan from my name, which means heaven.”</p><p>          “Obi-Wan,” Shmi tried the name in her mouth. “The star in heaven. This is a beautiful name. Do you like it, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>          The baby stirred and blinked his eyes open. He lifted his little arm as though he was trying to touch where Shmi’s palm was, and she let out a teary gasp of joy.</p><p>          “When are you leaving?” Shmi asked as she tapped against the glass lightly, but the baby had fallen still once again.</p><p>          “In two hours if all goes well.”</p><p>          “So soon?” Shmi said as her face fell silently.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan’s situation is critical,” Wan-Tak explained. “Once we are done with our business, we will immediately travel to Christophsis for medical care.”</p><p>          Shmi nodded wordlessly.</p><p>          “I’ll come back in an hour. We will have to leave for Gardulla then,” he said and turned to leave.</p><p>          “Take him to visit me one day?” she asked. Wan-Tak turned around. “Please? I... I know Tatooine is not the s...safest place for a man of your station, Senator. But if there is a chance you happened to be in this part of the galaxy... I will try to arrange to meet with you no matter where... I -”</p><p>          “Of course I will,” the man smiled.</p><p>          “Thank you,” Shmi whispered as the door slid close.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Two hours later, Wan-Tak was standing behind the pilot seat as he heard the pilot issue the commands. After a month, the ship was leaving with a treaty that ensured the continued survival of an independent Stewjon. However, they were leaving with an additional and unexpected passenger as well.</p><p>          “All systems checked, ready for take-off, sir.”</p><p>          “Go.”</p><p>          “Directive confirmed. Engines fired, landing struts retracted...”</p><p>          The ship started to ascend. Soon, it shot through the clouds as the blue skies slowly converted into the ink-filled void.</p><p>          “Preparing coordinates for Christophsis. Standing by for hyperspace.”</p><p>          “And then, home,” Wan-Tak whispered as Tatoonie disappeared from view.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “Your son has a complete atrioventricular canal defect. Effectively, that means he has a large hole in the center of his heart that affects all four chambers where they would normally be divided. We created synthetic divisions that closed the hole and should help him restore his blood circulation...” the doctor trailed off. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed.</p><p>          “But?” Wan-Tak asked softly.</p><p>          “The surgery was very successful by any metric, but he is not responding to the surgery as well as we expected... and we don’t have a clear answer for that observation.”</p><p>          “How does it impact his life?” he asked again.</p><p>          “He should be able to lead a fulfilling life, but he cannot over-exert himself and put too much stress on his lungs and heart. That being said, he should be able to engage in regular levels of physical exercise. There is also the possibility of further complications when he grows older, but the long-term outlook for these cases is generally good.”</p><p>          “When can he be released?”</p><p>          “After tonight at the soonest,” the doctor said. The man nodded.</p><p>          “Thank you for the hard work,” Wan-Tak said as the doctor bowed. “Can you please send a copy of all the data to my medical officer?”</p><p>          “As you wish.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak silently observed the little baby - his child - in the recovery room through the glass pane for hours when Sia-Jan walked in.</p><p>          “Senator, I have something to report.”</p><p>          “Are there complications with Obi-Wan?”</p><p>          “No. I went through all the records. He seems to be recovering nicely and should be fit to leave by the end of the rotation,” the medical officer said immediately as the Senator relaxed by a fraction. “It’s his midi-chlorian count that I would like to talk about. I have re-analyzed the blood samples I received on the ship. It’s above ten thousand per cell. His twin’s count is even higher. It’s above twenty thousand.”</p><p>          “The normal human comes in at around two thousand per cell, correct?”</p><p>          “Yes, sir.”</p><p>          “That means they’re Force-sensitive.”</p><p>          “Most likely,” she confirmed. “But there is pitifully little literature on Force-sensitive twins. In fact, there had never been Jedi twins, fraternal or identical, in the history of the Republic.”</p><p>          The man stroked his graying beard thoughtfully, “The Republic does not exist out here on Tatooine or Christophsis. He and Anakin will not be on their list of potential initiates.”</p><p>          That meant if he decided to hide the fact that the boys were Force-sensitive, the Jedi would not know of their abilities.</p><p>          “What do you plan to do, sir?”</p><p>          “I don’t know...”</p><p>          His thoughts were interrupted by the com-link on his arm, which was blinking red.</p><p>          He pressed the button, and the captain’s voice fizzed into existence. “Senator, I have just spotted a Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor land in the nearby dock. It has markings of the Jedi Temple.”</p><p>          His mind spun at the mention of the presence of the Jedi starfighter. The Jedi could not have known of the boys’ existence. They must be here for another reason.</p><p>          He took another look at the baby. On the one hand, he promised his mother to take care of him. On the other hand, if he was Force-sensitive, he must be sent to the Jedi Temple for training - at least that’s what they all say to the parents with Force-sensitive children...</p><p>          “Is it accompanying some Republican delegation?”</p><p>          There was a brief period of static cackle.</p><p>          “Doesn’t look like it, sir. There is also no record of the Senate requesting the Jedi’s presence in Christophsis. He could be here on the orders from the Jedi Council.”</p><p>          “Keep on the look-out and update me on the situation,” Wan-Tak said before adding, “Make sure none of the men mention a word about the child.”</p><p>          “Understood, sir,” Ni-Ru said as communications closed off.</p><p>          “So do we hand off the baby to the Jedi?” Sia-Jan asked.</p><p>          Wan-Tak did not have a response.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>         The Stewjonian Senator was tending to the resupplying of his ship by the dock. All the while, he felt the nagging sensation that someone was looking at him. He looked around only to spot a stern-looking man with a gruff beard and his hair in a top-knot observing him silently atop a platform that led to the depot. Unnerved by the unwanted attention, Wan-Tak was about to turn away when he noticed that the man was in a beige tunic and brown robe. He glanced further down to the man’s waist and spotted a dangling metal weapon - the tell-tale sign of a Jedi.</p><p>          “Is that the Jedi you spoke of?” Wan-Tak asked his captain, Ni-Ru,  as she looked up from the inventory data-pad.</p><p>          “Yes,” she said just as the Jedi descended the stairs. “We have noticed him near the ship for quite some time now, but he never approached us until now.”</p><p>          “It seems like an encounter is unavoidable,” Wan-Tak said as he turned to greet the Jedi. “Master Jedi, what a coincidence,” Wan-Tak said with a faked cheeriness.</p><p>          “Likewise, Senator,” the man’s bass voice rang out.</p><p>          “What brings you to the Outer Rim?”</p><p>          “I’m afraid I cannot say. But as a Jedi, I appear wherever my services are needed.”</p><p>          “I understand,” Wan-Tak said with an indulgent smile. “I am aware that the Jedi value their privacy from the prying eyes of the public. But I hope your mission proved to be fruitful.”</p><p>          “One can never be certain of the future.”</p><p>          “Indeed... Well, I mustn’t delay you any further,” Wan-Tak said with finality, hoping to end the conversation.</p><p>          “Actually, Senator...” the Jedi raised his hand, “I have something that I wish to discuss with you. It’s about your newly adopted child.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak froze as he willed his frantic heart to stop pounding. “I’m not sure if I understand your meaning, Master Jedi.”</p><p>          The Jedi looked past him at his captain. Understanding his intention, Wan-Tak dismissed her. “Ni-Ru, would you mind checking the medical supplies aboard once more.”</p><p>          “Yes, sir.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak watched as the captain disappeared up the ramp. When he turned back to the Jedi, he realized the other man crept up towards him and was less than an arm’s length away from him. So close that the minuscule specks of crystalline white on his robes were visible to his eyes. The man’s eyes were dangerously dark as he took another step forward, crowding his space with scents of oceanic salts.</p><p>          At the ominous expression, Wan-Tak felt a shiver down his spine as he stepped further into the shadow of the cruiser. His back knocked into some crates as he heard the sound of fallen repair tools clanking on the floor, but he dared not look away.</p><p>          “Master Jedi, I -”</p><p>          “I know you have brought a boy to this planet - one-half of the twins that was given birth by the Force on Tatooine - you must safeguard them from the impending darkness,” the man’s voice turned into a scared, hushed whisper by the end. His eyes darted around wildly and aimlessly.</p><p>          Wan-Tak reached for his hidden blaster by his waist when there was a sudden tug on his weapon as the blaster flew into the hand of the Jedi. But the muzzle was pointing away from him harmlessly.</p><p>          The man continued to talk as if he never stopped. “The web of deception has already been weaved, waiting to be sprung on us all. The fate of the Jedi, the Republic, the entire galaxy hangs on the balance -” The wandering eyes suddenly snapped back onto him, and Wan-Tak sucked in a nervous gasp of air,” - and those children will tip the scale.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak could hear his heart thumping in the tense silence as they locked gazes. The Jedi did not look crazy. His thoughts were coherent despite the absurd words tumbling from his mouth. He also did the Jedi-trick with his blaster, which meant he was likely a Jedi...</p><p>          “I... I don’t know what you want me to do,” the Senator said. “What is this darkness that you speak of?”</p><p>          “There’s an ancient prophecy by the Jedi that foretold the coming of a powerful being who would restore balance to the Force,” the man said. “One of them is the subject of the prophecy while the other is the key to defeating the Sith this time, unlike the last. My vision did not guide me here - to you - without reason. You must secure the twins.”</p><p>          “Master Jedi, the Hutts would not let me purchase the mother and the boy.”</p><p>          “I will not purchase them. I will <em>steal</em> them,” the Jedi said. “But I need you to promise to take care of them and keep them hidden.” </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Wan-Tak was cradling a mostly-healthy Obi-Wan as the captain entered the room and said, “Sir, the information that you requested -” she handed him a data-chip, “- and the ship is ready for take-off at any moment.”</p><p>          “Thank you, captain. I will tell you when we shall depart.”</p><p>          “Forgive me for asking, but what exactly are we waiting for?” </p><p>          “We are waiting for two more occupants.”</p><p>          The captain sighed in exasperation. “Who are the two occupants? Are they vetted? Will they pose a risk to you -”</p><p>          “At ease, captain.”</p><p>          “Sir,” she said with gritted teeth. “Christophsis is one of the safer worlds in the Outer Rim, but I object to staying in a place where there’s no Republican presence. You are a Senator, and we have limited protection against your political enemies here. This prolonged stay is already attracting too much unwanted attention by the locals.”</p><p>          “I am aware of this... but please be patient.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          The com-link on Wan-Tak’s wrist beeped twice as he sprung into action. Entering the cockpit, he said, “Chart your coordinates to Tatooine, now!”</p><p>          “Tatooine, <em>sir?! </em>”</p><p>          “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “Land there,” Wan-Tak said as the pilot brought the ship to a halt on the outskirts of Mos Eisley with the night as their cover.</p><p>          Suddenly, one of the panels started beeped with a red triangle - indicating speeder - approaching their location.</p><p>          “Raise the deflector shields -”</p><p>          “Wait!” he halted the pilot’s orders. “Hold on...”</p><p>          The triangle continued its direct path towards the ship... and stopped.</p><p>          “Lower the ramp,” Wan-Tak said as he darted out of the cockpit, down the hall, and exposed himself to the cool desert environment.</p><p>          The guards’ headlamps flickered on as their light shone upon the rusty speeder and its two occupants - one of which had something in her arm.</p><p>          It was the Jedi, Shmi, and Anakin.</p><p>          Wan-Tak ran down the ramp and received the mother.</p><p>          “You must come inside, quick,” he said.</p><p>          “How is Obi-Wan doing?” Shmi asked with worry in her eyes as she walked into the brightly-lit hallway.</p><p>          “Splendidly. Tracker deactivated?”</p><p>          “Yes,” Shmi confirmed.</p><p>           Wan-Tak nodded. He turned to the guards. “Bring her to the medical bay.”</p><p>          He turned back to the man standing on the sandy ground below. “Are you coming with us, Master Jedi?”</p><p>          “No,” he said simply before jumping into the land speeder once again.</p><p>          “Wait! What is your name? How do I contact you?”</p><p>          “Don’t try to contact me. You will meet me again if our paths do cross again,” the Jedi said before he sped off into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          The computer whirled as data extracted stealthily by his captain from the Jedi starfighter flitted across the screen. However, there were many suspicious blank spaces that appeared on many components.</p><p>          Clearance records - Encrypted.</p><p>          Navigation records - Wiped.</p><p>          Fuel computer...</p><p>          “Looks like he didn’t wipe his refueling records,” Wan-Tak muttered as he expanded the view. “<em>Hmm... </em>There are only two refueling records, with the second one during our meeting by the dock. Presumably, he started out in Coruscant... then he must have taken the Coreilla Run to around here -” he tapped at the region around Christophsis, “-  for his complete refueling. But he only used up one-third of his fuel for a round-trip... which means he could only have reached these systems -” he drew a circumference centering around Christophsis. “<em>Hmmm... </em>there are so many systems, though... what other clues are there...”</p><p>          Wan-Tak closed his eyes and focused on his sole conversation with the strange Jedi. He pictured the haunted expression, the unkempt appearance, the salty scents...</p><p>          He opened his eyes and started to search again. The Jedi did not have additional gear other than his robes and the starfighter, which meant it must be an environment that could sustain a Human. The salt of his robes suggested that the world must be rich with salt, minerals, or oceans. He sifted through the list of habitable planets that contained those parameters, which turned out to be exceedingly rare in this part of the galaxy that mostly contained desert worlds...</p><p>          “Hypori... small oceans; rich with minerals,” Wan-Tak readout, “Iskalon... fresh-water aquatic world; Kamino... city built upon platforms with stilts, known for state-of-the-art cloning facilities; Zhar...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>THE FALL</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>          Wan-Tak was sitting on the grassy lawn behind his residence as he watched the rippling waves on the glistening, turquoise lake. Beyond the water was a scenic, evergreen forest that stood in the shadow of an endless chain of towering, sharply-chiseled mountains with snow-capped peaks. There was a distant rustle of leaves as hundreds of convorees lifted off from the canopies and covered the clear, blue skies with a large cloud of brown feathers and forked tails.</p><p>          Humming, he picked up the saucer and teacup on his side table and blew on the surface of the steaming Batuubucha tea just as he heard two pairs of urgent footsteps approaching.</p><p>          “Dad, you wouldn’t believe what Obi just did!” Elon-Wan, his thirteen-year-old son shouted as he ran up to him with a white, fluffy tauntaun plushy in his hand. Soon after, the four-year-old toddler also arrived. Wan-Tak immediately placed down his drink as Obi-Wan tried to climb onto his lap. Lifting his adopted son up, Obi-Wan immediately threw his tiny arms around his chest and buried his face into his shirt.</p><p>          “Do you want to tell me what you did?” Wan-Tak nudged his younger son gently. However, Obi-Wan shook his head minutely and only wormed himself further into his father’s shirt shyly. </p><p>          “I just saw Obi levitate this Tinta into the air with his hands,” his older son shouted as he demonstrated his arms excitedly. “It’s like he is doing one of those Jedi floating tricks! Do you think he is Force-sensitive?”</p><p>          Wan-Tak’s smile froze as he felt his heart skip a beat. He reached out and gripped his son’s shoulder tightly. Elon-Wan’s excited look slowly morphed into one of fear and confusion.</p><p>          “Elon, you need to listen to me carefully,” he enunciated slowly. “You cannot tell anyone about this.”</p><p>          “Why, dad?”</p><p>          “Because it is not safe. This needs to be kept a secret between us, mom, and Mrs. Skywalker only. Do you understand?”</p><p>          Elon-Wan nodded wordlessly as he stared at the plushy in his hands.</p><p>          “Thank you,” Wan-Tak said. He brought his older son in and wrapped his arms around both of his children, grounding himself in the present moment.</p><p>          Despite the years that had passed, the words of that mysterious Jedi continued to haunt Wan-Tak in his dreams. The Jedi asked him to take care and hide Anakin and Obi-Wan, and Wan-Tak knew better than to run contrary against a Jedi’s wisdom.</p><p>          After returning to Stewjon with the treaty at hand, Wan-Tak tendered his resignation to the surprise of many, notably the Prime Minister and his loyal staff. However, his wife, Tahl-Ah, received the greatest shock of them all when Wan-Tak brought back Shmi Skywalker and her two newborn children. After explaining the entire situation, his wife graciously accepted the trio into their family, and Wan-Tak was so grateful to have married such an extraordinary being.</p><p>          To keep everything as inconspicuous as possible, Shmi lived under the cover as a newly-hired caretaker to their family. That afforded her the excuse to be seen around her twins and for Anakin and Obi-Wan to live together. Wan-Tak also asked all the crew members on his diplomatic mission to become part of his staff. After a year, Wan-Tak had permanently moved their entire family and staff to their vacation home, hoping that the isolation could afford them more privacy.</p><p>          Wan-Tak had offered, on multiple occasions, for Obi-Wan to be renamed after Shmi’s name. However, the mother refused adamantly every time, citing that the only reason Obi-Wan was still alive was due to Wan-Tak’s intervention. She added that it was Obi-Wan’s privilege to be named after such an honourable man, to which Wan-Tak could only bow his head and utter his thanks.</p><p>          Perhaps that was a blessing in disguise as Obi-Wan and Anakin grew up looking completely different from each other. The contrast was so jarring that one would not question the idea that they were completely unrelated. While Anakin had glossy, black hair with a natural waviness to it, Obi-Wan had the characteristic fiery, auburn hair that ran in the Kenobi family. He also had the same blue eyes and mannerisms as Wan-Tak. Obi-Wan was so similar to Wan-Tak that sometimes, he allowed himself to believe that Obi-Wan was the reincarnation of the son he never had a chance to raise.</p><p>          However, the difference between the two boys did not end there. On the one hand, Obi-Wan was soft-spoken and calm with an unusual touch of thoughtfulness rare in such a young child. On the other hand, Anakin was the most free-spirited and excitable child he ever knew. Obi-Wan loved to bury himself among the visual dictionaries and picture books while Anakin never shied away from any droids or pieces of machinery, no matter the size. </p><p>          Yet somehow, the two brothers were the best of friends. There were many times when Wan-Tak would quietly observe the two boys sitting side-by-side, engaging in entirely different tasks. Anakin would supply the bulk of the conversation, which mostly consisted of babbles and broken words, while Obi-Wan listened on with a pointed interjection and glare every so often.</p><p>          The past four years, despite all of Wan-Tak worries, had the best moments of his life. However, his biggest fear always hung over their family and threatened to destroy everything once and for all.</p><p>           And in his mind, the manifestation of Obi-Wan’s Force abilities meant that his worst fear was soon to arrive.</p><p>          “Elon? Obi?” His wife’s voice floated melodiously from the house behind them. The boys perked up at their mother’s call at the same time like a two-headed Begamore dog, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “Mrs. Skywalker has prepared your snacks.”</p><p>          The two boys quickly abandoned their father in favour of the edibles.</p><p>          “Where is Ani?” Obi-Wan asked as he walked up to Tahl-Ah while Elon-Wan darted into the house already.</p><p>          “He’s with Ms. Ni-Ru at repairs fixing a droid,” she said.</p><p>          “I will find Ani and tell Ani we have snacks,” Obi-Wan said before he ran indoors as well.</p><p>          “Obi is always so kind,” Tahl-Ah said as she sat down beside her husband. “I don’t remember Elon acting like that when he was four.”</p><p>          “Indeed,” Wan-Tak said with a smile. The skies were now with tinted in a myriad of purple, red, and orange as the setting sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains.</p><p>          “What is it, Wan?” His wife asked. “There seems to be something on your mind.”</p><p>          He breathed a heavy sigh. Taking his wife’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin, he said, “You are always so perceptive, Tahl.”</p><p>          “You’re just an honest man,” she chuckled. “And honest men never hide their thoughts.”</p><p>          “Elon just told me that Obi used the Force,” Wan-Tak breathed out. “This is the first time he did it in front of anyone aside from you and I. And I know this will not be his last.”</p><p>          “Ni-Ru told me just now that Anakin managed to fix the circuitry of a droid with the Force,” she said. They both felt silent, digesting the news, as they basked in the warm glow of the amber rays.</p><p>          “We cannot train them,” Tahl-Ah spoke softly.</p><p>          “But they need to be trained,” Wan-Tak whispered.</p><p>          “You don’t want to send them off to the Temple.”</p><p>          “No. No, I don’t.”</p><p>          “And it is not because of what the Jedi said.”</p><p>          “No,” Wan-Tak agreed. “They are my sons. I love them. I don’t want to be apart from them.”</p><p>          “Neither do I,” Tahl-Ah admitted. “But if they don’t learn the proper way to wield their powers, I’m afraid that they will be a danger to everyone, including themselves.”</p><p>          “But this is a decision Shmi needs to make for them.”</p><p>          “They should go to the Jedi Temple,” a voice said quietly behind them. They turned around to see Shmi standing by the door. “I trust your judgment.”</p><p>          Tahl-Ah stood up and walked up to Shmi. She took the other mother’s hands into hers and said softly, “Shmi, they are your children. The Jedi cannot take them away from you if you don’t consent to it. We are just looking at all our options and weighing them-”</p><p>          Suddenly, the security klaxon alarm blared throughout the premise of the residence. Several guards armed with blasters ran out and surrounded them in a defensive circle</p><p>          “What happened?!” Wan-Tak shouted over the deafening noise as the three of them were escorted back into the house.</p><p>          “There’s a security breach!” The guard shouted.</p><p>          “Where?!”</p><p>          “The repairs!” The guard said. </p><p>          A sudden sense of dread filled Wan-Tak’s mind. He turned to look at his wife and saw the horrified expression mirrored back at him. They made their way to the underground bunker where everyone gathered. Tahl-Ah found Elon-Wan and immediately rushed to embrace him. However, Obi-Wan and Anakin were glaringly missing.  In the corner, a person was being treated for her bleeding wound.</p><p>          It was Ni-Ru.</p><p>          “Where are Obi-Wan and Anakin?” Wan-Tak walked up to her and asked worriedly.</p><p>          “Th...They were taken away...” Ni-Ru said weakly as her chest rose and fell laboriously. “The...there was a Zabrak, red skin with black tattoos and yellow eyes... he somehow managed to sneak onto the premise and snatch away the children. I tried my best to protect them, but he had a red lightsaber that deflected all my shots. I... I’m sorry...”</p><p>          “It’s not your fault,” Wan-Tak said as his heart pounded frantically. Lightsabers were the Jedi’s weapons of choice, but why would one of them kidnap their children? That was not the Jedi way. Unless that Zabrak was not a Jedi, but Wan-Tak had no idea who else wielded that weapon.</p><p>          However, that was a discussion for a less-pressing time. Wan-Tak turned around and told one of the guards nearby, “Contact the Jedi Temple. We require their assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “... Master Yoda, you are our only recourse against this threat. Our family awaits for your decision.” </p><p>          The holographic man in the centre of the circular Jedi High Council Chamber bowed at the end of the message before he flashed out of existence.</p><p>          “A Zabrak with red double-bladed lightsabers,” Mace Windu said, crossing his fingers and furrowing his brows. “Master Yoda, are his words to be believed?”</p><p>          “Trust, I have, in the former Senator’s word,” Yoda said. His long, triangular ears drooped down as he glanced around the room with his large, rounded eyes and carefully considered his next words. “Hrrmmm. Markings of a fallen Jedi, the red lightsabers are.”</p><p>          “The Jedi Temple has not seen a Zabrak walk within its halls since over a century ago,” Ki-Adi Mundi’s hologram said. “If he is a Dark Jedi, he must have trained under another of his kind.”</p><p>          Yoda hummed in consideration. “Save the Senator’s children and gain knowledge, we must. Send Qui-Gon to Stewjon, we will.”</p><p>          Turning to the Grandmaster, Windu said with slight hesitation, “Master Yoda, are you certain... that he is suitable for this mission?”</p><p>          “Qualified for this mission, is he not, hmm?” Yoda asked rhetorically in response. “Then faith, we must have, in his success.”</p><p>          “Very well. I will notify him at once,” Windu acquiesced.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “What do you mean?” The Korun master asked the hangar manager at the main landing pad. “Master Jinn was due to return from Boz Pity this morning.”</p><p>          “Master Jinn had sent in an urgent extension for his light interceptor and hyperdrive ring this morning,” the technician read as he scrolled down the data-pad manifest.</p><p>          “The Council has not been notified of this change,” Windu said with a frown. “Did he mention the purpose of his extension?”</p><p>          The man shook his head. Windu made his way to the communication centre at the base of the High Council tower. But before he could send a transmission to Qui-Gon, he received a transmission request from the man first. Seconds later, the bearded, long-haired figure appeared over the holotable. Just as he was about to admonish the other man, he noticed the ignited lightsaber as the man seemed to be chasing after someone or something.</p><p>          “Qui-Gon, report your location-”</p><p>          “Not now, Mace,” the man gritted out, hair-whipping, as he leapt onto a higher platform.</p><p>          Windu exhaled heavily before continuing with a firm tone, “The Council has a mission for you -”</p><p>          “I don’t have time to explain,” Qui-Gon interrupted. “I am currently on Stewjon tracking down a potential-”</p><p>          The Korun master caught a glimpse of another lightsaber as it struck against Qui-Gon’s before the transmission fizzled out and disconnected. </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Wan-Tak was pacing in the living room where the rest of his household had gathered. Tahl-Ah was in Elon-Wan’s room trying to get some rest, but he doubted that they were having any success with achieving that goal. Everyone was in a state of heavy silence except for the occasional offers of refreshments and subsequent whispered thanks. However, most of the food and drinks were left untouched.</p><p>          It was several hours of painstaking wait when the door swung wide open. Everyone’s eyes turned to the guard, who dashed in urgently with long strides.</p><p>          “Is there any news?” Wan-Tak asked anxiously.</p><p>          “There’s a Jedi Master by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn at the gates requesting entry,” he said. “He has your sons.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak’s heart soared when he heard the news, but then rationality took over as he was struck with a thought.</p><p>          “What is the colour of his blade?”</p><p>          “Green,” the guard said as Wan-Tak took in a shuddering breath to calm himself.</p><p>          “Bring him to the study. Shmi and I will meet him there,” he said shakily, thrumming with elation and relief. For the first time in hours, he felt a sense of hope welling up beneath the fear and worries that dominated his heart and mind.</p><p>          They rushed across the residence complex and, without knocking, dashed in. Sitting cross-legged in the center of the room was a human male with messy, chestnut-brown hair that rested on his shoulders, ungroomed mustache and beard, and loose-fitting beige robes associated with the Jedi Order. His eyes fluttered open upon their arrival, and he stood up.</p><p>          “Senator,” the Jedi said as he greeted Wan-Tak with a respectful bow.</p><p>          “Master Jedi,” Wan-Tak returned the gesture. Then, his eyes focused onto two tiny, slumbering figures on the couch beside him.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan, Anakin!” Shmi choked out a sob as she knelt on the carpeted floor and held them close to her body. However, the two children did not react to the commotion. Instead, their bodies were slack and boneless. The panic was evident in her eyes as she turned to ask the Jedi, “What’s wrong with them? Why are they not waking up?”</p><p>          “Please do not worry,” Qui-Gon said calmly. “I have placed them under a trance to recuperate from the stressful ordeal. They will awaken soon.”</p><p>          “And the assailant?”</p><p>          “He escaped.”</p><p>          The fear of the assailant’s possible return troubled him greatly, but it could not compete against the overwhelming relief and euphoria that he was experiencing right now.</p><p>          “Having the children is most important. I... I can’t thank you enough, Master Jedi,” Wan-Tak said. “Do you need anything? Refreshments?”</p><p>          “I was wondering if we can have a chat somewhere in private?” Qui-Gon asked.</p><p>          “O...Of course,” Wan-Tak said. “Please follow me to my office.” Once the door closed behind them, he turned to the other man. “What do you wish to discuss?’</p><p>          “It is about your two children. The Force is strong with them.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak swallowed heavily under the piercing, blue eyes trained on him. After a brief moment of hesitation, he nodded.</p><p>          “They are Force-sensitive,” Wan-Tak admitted. </p><p>          “Judging by their age, their Force abilities must have manifested by now. May I ask why you have not contacted the Jedi Temple?”</p><p>          There was not a hint of admonishment. Instead, the man’s voice was one of genuine interest and curiosity, which eased Wan-Tak’s troubled mind.</p><p>          “Four years ago, when I was negotiating the Idian Run Treaty on Tatooine, I rescued a slave. And that slave is the woman you saw in the study,” he explained. “She is also the birth mother of the two boys you rescued.”</p><p>          “And you are the father?”</p><p>          “The boys have no father.” Qui-Gon’s eyebrows arched and then furrowed as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.</p><p>          “The Hutts would not have willingly parted with a child-bearing slave,” the Jedi observed. </p><p>          “Indeed not. I received aid from a Jedi, and he... he freed them and delivered them to me. He also extracted a promise from me to take care of them and keep them hidden. I was successful at that task until... well, until today.”</p><p>          The furrow on the Jedi’s expression deepened.</p><p>          “What is the name of that Jedi?”</p><p>          “I did not have the chance to ask,” Wan-Tak replied. “But I do have the specs of the starfighter he travelled on.”</p><p>          “May I take a look?”</p><p>          Wan-Tak nodded as he walked over to his bio-scan-secured safe. Taking out the memory device, he inserted it into his computer terminal.</p><p>          “The data has been heavily wiped when we acquired it,” Wan-Tak explained as the data started holo-projecting before the two men. “I’m not sure if you will find anything useful-”</p><p>          There was an audible gasp from the Jedi as he leaned forward and paused the screen at the model specs.</p><p>          “Sifo-Dyas...” the man breathed out as his eyes scanned the rest of the information quickly. “Systems: Hypori, Iskalon, Zhar...”  </p><p>          “Sifo-Dyas is a member of your ranks?” Wan-Tak asked.</p><p>          “He is...” Qui-Gon said as the blue light on his face dimmed with the file closing. “But he has gone missing recently. Do you recall your meeting with him?”</p><p>          The words sent a chill down Wan-Tak’s spine. He immediately tried to think back on every single detail of their meeting on Christophsis and, with the new revelation, recognized multiple oddities with the man’s behaviour.</p><p>          “Master Sifo-Dyas... his speech seemed disturbed... or crazed at times,” Wan-Tak said slowly. “He knew information about the twins that no one could have possibly known at that time. He also said things I did not understand... that they were given birth by the Force... and the fate of the entire galaxy hinges upon them.”</p><p>          Qui-Gon’s gaze sharpened. “What else did he mention?” he asked. Wan-Tak noted the slight edge that crept into the Jedi’s speech.</p><p>          “He spoke of an ancient Jedi prophecy and said one of the twins is the subject of the prophecy, and the other is key to defeating the... the...”</p><p>          “The Sith,” Qui-Gon finished the word that escaped Wan-Tak’s memory. There was a moment of recognition as his eyes widened before his expression turned grave.</p><p>          “What is the Sith?”</p><p>          “Ancient enemies of the Jedi,” Qui-Gon explained. “They caused the collapse of the Old Republic and plunged the galaxy into a hundred years of darkness. It was their eventual defeat under the hands of the Jedi Order that ushered in a new era of the Galactic Republic. Their silence is what brought us a millennium of peace and prosperity.”</p><p>          “But if they are already defeated, then what do Obi-Wan and Anakin have to do with the Sith?”</p><p>          Qui-Gon looked at him for a long, hard moment before saying, “The rest of my Order will disagree with me, but I think the being that kidnapped your sons was a Sith.”</p><p>          “But why would a Sith be interested in them? They are just children!”</p><p>          “That is the precise reason why I believe the assailant was a Sith and not merely a rogue Jedi,” Qui-Gon said. “There is no reason for a rouge Jedi to kidnap Force-sensitive younglings. In adherence to the Sith Code, there are always two Sith, a master and his apprentice. Perhaps the Sith I encountered was in search of his apprentice. However, it is unclear which one he is.”</p><p>          “But... but you just said they were defeated a millennium ago-”</p><p>           “We think the Sith are defeated,” Qui-Gon amended. “But if my theory is correct, then the best scenario is that your children were randomly targeted. The worst scenario, however, is that the Sith has some knowledge of your children’s roles in either aiding their rise or contributing to their destruction. Regardless, with their Force-sensitivity now known to the enemy, you cannot possibly protect them against this threat. Only the Jedi Temple can give them their best chance of survival.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak closed his pin-prickled eyes as his nose started to sour. </p><p>          “Can you promise me that you will train them and protect them?”</p><p>          “I promise,” Qui-Gon swore solemnly.</p><p>          Wan-Tak nodded, feeling his heart fracturing into broken pieces. </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          ‘You need to follow Master Jinn to the Temple.’</p><p>          ‘I don’t want to!’</p><p>          ‘Ani...’</p><p>          ‘Ani, you will learn to become a Jedi.’</p><p>          ‘I don’t care!’</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          ‘Dad! Mom!’</p><p>          ‘It’s time for us to go.’</p><p>          ‘Mom!’</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          ‘I’m cold, Obi...’</p><p>          ‘Come here, Ani...’</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          ‘I’m scared, Obi...’</p><p>          ‘Don’t be...’</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          ‘Hmmm... How feel you?’</p><p>          ‘Cold.’</p><p>          ‘Afraid, are you?’</p><p>          ‘...Yes.’</p><p>          ‘Be mindful of your feelings.’</p><p>          ‘Yes.’</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          ‘Your thoughts dwell on your brother.’</p><p>          ‘Yes.’</p><p>          ‘Fear, I sense in you.’</p><p>          ‘No.’</p><p>          ‘See through you we can.’</p><p>          ‘He... his body is weak...’</p><p>          ‘Afraid you will be separated, I think, hmmm?’</p><p>          ‘Trained, he will be.’</p><p>          ‘Really?’</p><p>          ‘And so will you.’</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Obi-Wan fell onto the floor in a yelp as a jolt of pain travelled from his elbow up to his neck. He ripped off the blindfolds that were stained with sweat and angry tears. Then, he glared angrily at the sparring droid that stood idly by his side. Finding his lightsaber, which was knocked out of his hand moments ago, Obi-Wan grabbed it and threw it hard at the droid.</p><p>          The loud echoing thwack that sounded from metal-against-metal did pitifully little for releasing his frustration.</p><p>          Obi-Wan was in one of the few private training dojos available in the Temple. The limited quantity was due to the Jedi’s preference to exchange katas knowledge and improvement of training techniques through performing in public. However, due to Obi-Wan’s underlying heart condition, he was unable to advance through sparring classes with the rest of his crèche-mates and initiates. Therefore, the Jedi Council granted him permission to use these private training dojos for additional instruction. And this particular room that he was currently occupying came to be known as “Obi-Wan’s crib” due to the amount of time he spent in it.</p><p>          The door slid open as Obi-Wan heard a series of hurried footsteps approaching.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan! I heard the sparring match-ups are announced! Who are you sparring with?” Anakin shouted excitedly as Obi-Wan hid his face and tried to wipe the tear off his red, blotchy face. At Obi-Wan's silence, Anakin's excitment was now replaced with worry. “What’s... what’s wrong..., Obi-Wan?”</p><p>          “Nothing,” Obi-Wan spat bitterly as his eyes started to prick again. He felt Anakin’s hands on his shoulders.</p><p>          “Why are you crying... Obi-Wan...?”</p><p>          “I don’t want to talk about it,” he sniffed wetly.</p><p>          “You know I’m going to find out one way or the other,” Anakin said firmly. Obi-Wan believed that, because Anakin would pester everyone in the Temple forever if he really wanted to know something.</p><p>          “I... I am not scheduled to spar against the other Initiates,” Obi-Wan admitted softly. He was thirteen and this was the last year he could be chosen as a Padawan before he was aged out. He was never scheduled to spar with anyone since he eligible at the age of nine. That either meant Obi-Wan was barred from participating because he was deemed unfit (likely due to his health) or that someone had already chosen him as a Padawan, making it unnecessary for him to participate. However, it was practically unheard of for a Master to have chosen an Initiate for so long and to not have begun the Padawan training. Therefore, Obi-Wan was fairly certain that he was simply not cleared by the Healers to participate in the matches. Anakin, conversely, had been selected by Master Qui-Gon Jinn as soon as he turned nine, which was four years ago.</p><p>          “What?! That’s not fair!” Anakin thundered. “How will you get chosen by a Master if you aren’t allowed to spar and show off your talent?!”</p><p>          “This is not about fairness, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said dejectedly. “The fact is that I’m too weak to become a Knight.”</p><p>          “No! I’ve seen your katas before. You might not be the best but you are definitely not close to being the worst. Anyone who doesn’t choose you is a fool. They are the ones who don’t deserve to be a Jedi since a Jedi is supposed to be wise!” Anakin said hotly.</p><p>          “Don’t let the other people hear that, Anakin. It is a dangerous thing to say.” </p><p>          “I don’t care! I will knock down every single door in the Jedi Temple until we find you a Master!” Anakin said as he moved for the door. “You are the best in our year in every subject except for sparring. That should mean something! Also, everyone likes you, Obi-Wan. There must be someone who will stick up for you!”</p><p>          “Stop, Anakin!” Obi-Wan said as he grabbed Anakin’s forearm to stop him. “You know... Master Yoda said there is more than one way to serve the Force -”</p><p>          “Yes, there are. But you did not train ten years to become a great farmer!” Anakin gasped hotly. “Also, you are not leaving me here all by myself! You promised!”</p><p>          “They probably won’t even be allowed to assign me to that considering the amount of physical labour required. I’ll likely get sent to the EduCorps, if anything,” Obi-Wan muttered. “At least I will get to spend loads of time around databooks...”</p><p>          “It’s not like you don’t spend all your time at the Archives already,” Anakin rolled his eyes. Then, suddenly, something shifted in his eyes rage transformed into excitement. “I’ve got a brilliant idea!”</p><p>          “You’re not thinking of stealing Master Nu’s librarian droids again, are you?” Obi-Wan said hesitantly.</p><p>          “I borrowed them, Obi-Wan! There’s a big difference! And also, I’ve only done that once! - I mean, twice... or was it three times...?” Anakin scratched his head. “Whatever. The droids are not the point. Master Nu is!”</p><p>          “What do you mean-”</p><p>          “Stop asking questions and just follow me!” Anakin said as he grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand instead and dragged them out of the room.</p><p>          “Wait - my lightsaber -”</p><p>          Anakin reached his hand backwards and the lightsaber zipped into his hand just as the door closed behind them. “Here you go!”</p><p>          “Anakin, that was a frivolous use of the Force,” Obi-Wan grumbled as he clipped the weapon onto his utility belt.</p><p>          “Well, are you going to tell on me?”</p><p>          Obi-Wan scowled as Anakin’s grin grew larger.</p><p>          “Come on then! Let’s find you your new Master!”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “Obi-Wan!” a blue Twi’lek shouted happily as they were barreling through the packed hallways towards the Archives. </p><p>          “Hi, Aayla -” Obi-Wan could only manage a wave at the senior Padawan before he was immediately jerked away by Anakin. </p><p>          “Wait, hold up!” she said as she ran after them. “I have news -”</p><p>          “Not now!” Anakin roared as he continued. Younglings gasped with awed expression as they saw the dark-haired boy, but Anakin merely nudged them aside with the Force and strolled past. “We have important things to do!”</p><p>          “No, listen -”</p><p>          They reached the entrance of the Archives as Aayla Secura fell silent. Anakin, however, did quite the opposite.</p><p>          “Master Nu!!!” Anakin announced his arrival loudly as all the Knights and Padawans studying inside turned to glare at the new arrivals.</p><p>          “Anakin, shut up!” Obi-Wan hissed, feeling the flaming heat in his cheeks as he tried to avert all the disapproving gazes directed at them. He never brought Anakin to the Archives because Anakin never learnt to be quiet enough for a library setting. In addtion, Anakin's presence would just cause Obi-Wan to lose all of his privileges and good will with Master Nu and all the other very helpful librarians. </p><p>          And Obi-Wan relished his access to obscure texts.</p><p>          But then, what was the point of his access if he could not be around to use them any more?</p><p>          “How may I be of assistance, Padawan Skywalker?” the Chief librarian asked softly as she strolled over with elegant strides. “Initiate Kenobi.”</p><p>          “Hi... Master Nu...” Obi-Wan mumbled as Anakin shouted excitedly, “Master Nu!”</p><p>          Obi-Wan shrunk further in embarrassment.</p><p>          “Listen, Master. You have to train Obi-Wan,” Anakin pleaded earnestly. “He is the best Padawan you or any other Master will ever have! And you can ask me to train him as well! But that doesn't mean he needs it, of course! His katas are excellent! But no one will know because the Council didn't arrange for Obi-Wan to spar against anyone! And we all know it's unfair that Obi-Wan never had the chance to participate in the duels for the past four years as well! Master, you are really our only hope.”</p><p>          The old Master waited patiently until Anakin finished his barrage of words.</p><p>          “Padawan Skywalker,” she replied calmly. “I have already chosen a Padawan.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan's heart sank. He never thought to ask the Master to take him as her Padawan because she never took in an apprentice before. But secretly, he hoped that if Master Nu ever decided to train one, his excellent rapport with the Master over the years would be advantageous for him. In fact, he had spent so much time with Master Nu that he allowed himself to think of her as his informal Master.</p><p>          But it seemed like it was not the case.</p><p>          “Oh,” Anakin whispered with a hint of surprise as Obi-Wan trained his eyes on the library floor. Valiantly, he willed himself not to cry in front of all the familiar people he had known for the better part of a decade.</p><p>          “Let's leave,” Obi-Wan breathed out. He choked back a sob and tugged on Anakin's hand. Without lifting his gaze, Obi-Wan bowed and said with a slight quake in his voice, “Sorry for the intrusion, Master Nu-”</p><p>          “No, Obi-Wan,” Anakin stood his ground. Turning his attention back to the Master, he said angrily, “Let Obi-Wan spar against whoever you chose! Give them any test you want! I know Obi-Wan will the better of the two of them.”</p><p>          “I don't believe that is quite possible to achieve -”</p><p>          “How would you know if you don't see for yourself?!”</p><p>          “Would you be able to best yourself in a duel, Padawan Skywalker?” Master Nu asked.</p><p>          “I... what kind of question is that?!” Anakin huffed as a sudden realization dawned upon Obi-Wan. “How do you even spar against yourself? That's not physically possible -”</p><p>          “Thank you, Master Nu. I... I accept... your guidance and support for my future training...” Obi-Wan said, his voice now shaking with emotion. His red-rimmed eyes were now filled with tears for the second time in an hour. However, this time it was tears of joy and relief.</p><p>          “Wait. Why are you thanking her, Obi-Wan?” </p><p>          “No. I would like to thank you for allowing me to become your guide on this journey, Padawan Kenobi,” Master Nu said with a smile.</p><p>          “Wait, what is happening?” Anakin glanced around in utter confusion.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          It turned out that Jocasta Nu had heeded the Healer’s advice to delay Obi-Wan’s formal Padawan training despite selecting him upon his ninth birthday. Upon advancement to the next stage of his training, Obi-Wan would have been placed on a roster of missions and eligible to be sent off to distant worlds. It would been unfair to the other Padawans if he was constantly waived from joining those missions. Therefore, the Council had decided to allow Obi-Wan to remain as an Initiate despite having a confirmed Master. This allowed Obi-Wan to grow stronger in the intervening years at the Temple under Jocasta's quiet supervision.</p><p>          So ultimately, Obi-Wan's lack of participation in the sparring matches was both due to his health and the fact that Jocasta had already promised to train him.</p><p>          Now, five years later, Obi-Wan was pacing around the landing bay nervously as he glanced between his chrono and the entrance every other second. He could sense Anakin’s frantic and worried presence rapidly approaching, but he did not know exactly how close he was.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan,” Jocasta Nu’s voice sounded from inside the ship that was about to carry them to the pilgrim moon of Jedha. It was a three-month trip where they would participate in the excavation of a newly-discovered historical site miles beneath the Holy City, so it would be his last chance to see Anakin for the same period of time.</p><p>          Despite becoming a Padawan later than Anakin, Obi-Wan had received the “informal” approval from the Council for the ascension to Knighthood first. This was Obi-Wan’s first mission since the Council hinted at their decision, so the brothers secretly agreed that this could potentially become one of Obi-Wan’s Jedi Trials - more specifically, the Trial of Insight.</p><p>          “Please give me one more minute, Master?” Obi-Wan called out. It was the fifth time he repeated the same phrase.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan, we have already been waiting for twenty minutes,” his Master replied as she tugged on their Force connection a bit more firmly. </p><p>          “Anakin is near, I can sense him-”</p><p>          “Obi-Wan!” Anakin screamed as he darted through the doorway and stopped in front of him. Despite the fact that they were both eighteen-year-olds, Anakin was still acting like a new Padawan with none of the poise and calmness found in a senior Padawan at the cusp of entering his Trials. The man bent over in front of him with his hands on his knees, wheezing heavily and sweating profusely. In between gasps, he said, “Qui... Qui-Gon and I just landed... mission is a success... slight accident... nothing major... glad I made it...”</p><p>          “Anakin...” Obi-Wan crossed his arms and said with slight exasperation and admonishment. “Did you crash the ship?”</p><p>          Anakin made a face as he wiped his hands on his dark tunic.</p><p>          “Well... I wouldn’t call it a crash as much as a rough landing. But it was a G9 Rigger so it is - uhh - as close as you’ll ever get to flying a literal bucket of bolts.”</p><p>          “Sure, let’s always blame it on the ship and not the pilot.”</p><p>          “Hey!” Anakin placed a soft punch on Obi-Wan’s chest. “You’ve seen me fly. I’m the best po- daa - I mean, pilot in the whole entire galaxy.” Anakin bowed deeply as Jocasta walked up to them. “Greetings, Master Nu.”</p><p>          “Greetings, Padawan Skywalker,” Jocasta bowed slightly in return. “Sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but Obi-Wan and I are running slightly behind schedule.”</p><p>          “Of course, Master Nu,” Anakin bowed deeply again. “Please give me one more minute.”</p><p>          “I better not hear this phrase again when I call for you next time, Obi-Wan,” Jocasta said firmly, but Obi-Wan could hear the smile in her voice.</p><p>          “Thank you, Master Nu!” Anakin shouted as he waved after the librarian. Once she disappeared into the hull of the ship, Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin, who was scratched at the nape of his neck with a slight blush on his cheeks. All the while, he was seemingly averting Obi-Wan’s gaze.</p><p>          “Spit it out, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a loud slap on the boy’s shoulder.</p><p>          “Uh... please don’t laugh... but... uh...” Anakin stammered as he rummaged something from his pocket, “I have something for you... where did I put it?”</p><p>          “Please don’t tell me it is one of your droid inventions,” Obi-Wan shuddered at the memory of the most recent failed experiment, which was supposed to be an all-surface mouse droid that could also climb vertical walls. However, it decided to climb into Obi-Wan’s bunk and under the blankets one night and proceeded to overheat. Obi-Wan woke up to a flaming bed and burnt trousers.</p><p>          “It’s not... Here it is!” Anakin jerked Obi-Wan’s left hand towards him and slapped something onto his palm. “For good luck...”</p><p>          It was a Japor snippet.</p><p>          “I... wow...” Obi-Wan was speechless as he examined the carved wooden object carefully. The edge of the etches were mostly clean except for when it reached the corners. Upon close inspection, one would see tiny, unintended scratches or blunted edges. “Did you make this yourself?”</p><p>          “I... well... I had a bit of time on my hands... and I thought... you’d like it,” Anakin continued his uncharacteristic shyness. “Do you like it?”</p><p>          “Of course, I do!” Obi-Wan gasped as he pulled the man into a tight hug. “Thank you so much, Anakin. This is such a thoughtful gift.”</p><p>          “I’m glad you like it...” the boy mumbled.</p><p>          “I just can’t believe you made this...”</p><p>          “Yeah... maybe don’t tell anyone I made that...” Anakin said lowly. He glanced around as if he was afraid that someone was eavesdropping. “I... uh... have a reputation to uphold...”</p><p>          “I’ll keep your little secret, skyguy,” Obi-Wan teased as Anakin scowled at the nickname.</p><p>          There was an amiable pause as they listened to the idling engine of the ship beside them.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan!” Jocasta’s voice called out again.</p><p>          “Well... I guess it is time...” Obi-Wan said as he flipped the snippet between his fingers absently.</p><p>          “Good luck with your mission and Trial,” Anakin said. “And remember-”</p><p>          “Remember not to over-exert myself and rest if I am feeling light-headed and go to the medic no matter how little discomfort I feel,” Obi-Wan recited with an exasperated eye-roll. “Yes, mom.”</p><p>          “You cheeky bastard,” Anakin scolded fondly as he squeezed Obi-Wan tightly once more.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan!”</p><p>          “Okay, I really need to go,” Obi-Wan said as he extracted himself from the embrace. Turning around when he stepped into the ship, he shouted, “Stay out of trouble!”</p><p>          “Only if you do the same!” Anakin shouted back as the hull door slid shut.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “A local religious order, Guardians of the Whills, stumbled upon this finding when the historic rainfall last month flooded the Temple of Kyber and collapsed part of its catacomb structure,” the EduCrop scholar and lead excavator, Zeno Kret, explained to Jocasta and Obi-Wan as they descended into the bowels of the mesa on the rusty, open-air turbo lift. “There is an entire section of newly-discovered tunnels that seemingly extend beyond the base of the Nijedha Mesa. We were hoping that you may provide some new insight, considering how well learnt you both are with the ancient orders.”</p><p>          “While I am proud of the amount of literature amassed on this subject at our Archives, there is always more to be learnt,” Jocasta said politely. “But we are glad to be of service to you.”</p><p>          “The advancement of shared knowledge is the bedrock of a better future,” the man agreed. “However, I must remind you that we are here at the courtesy of the Guardians of the Whills. Therefore, we have to respect the customs that they have in place for their most hallowed ground.”</p><p>          “My padawan and I have already studied the customs of their people prior to our journey.”</p><p>          “Excellent,” Zeno said as the lift ground to a screechy halt. Pulling the retractable metal fencing aside, they stepped onto the dimly-lit tunnel lined with amber lights illuminating the rocky ground. Above them, the opening to the surface looked like a lone star against the dark backdrop of the night sky. Turning his attention back to the tunnel walls, Obi-Wan could faintly make out the faded etches of ancient scriptures and hieroglyphics. “We have arrived at the top of the catacombs.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at the sentence. They spent the past five minutes on the turbo lift only to reach the peak of the entire cave system.</p><p>          They ignited their glowrods, which emitted a pure, white beam in the near-darkness, and started to descend further until they reached a large chamber with multiple doorways. Several monks stood in a circle as they waited for their arrival. All of them were in black tunics with two white straps - a wider one around the waist and a narrower one diagonally across the shoulder to waist. Some of them were also armed with a lightbow while others were likely earning their right to construct one.</p><p>          “Master Nu and Padawan Kenobi, this is Khelue Îmwe, Chief Guardian,” Zeno introduced the older man in the centre. The Jedi placed their right palm over their heart as they bowed while the Guardians reciprocated the gesture. “Their men had volunteered to accompany us on our journey.”</p><p>          “The Force is with me, and I’m one with the Force,” the monks chanted in union. Then, they started to walk through one particular doorway when Obi-Wan asked Zeno in a hushed whisper, “Do we have a holomap of the catacombs?”</p><p>          The man chuckled and shook his head. “The catacombs are too deep in the ground and too complex to be mapped properly. Don’t worry, Padawan. The Guardians have walked and guarded these catacombs their entire lives. They will be better than any holomap you can ever acquire.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan gulped as they followed the Guardians deeper into the unknown. As they approached the older and deeper sections, the tunnels became progressively narrower and coarser. At certain junctions, Obi-Wan had to climb through openings on his elbows and knees. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Zeno announced that they have arrived at the edge of the uncharted territories. In front of Obi-Wan was a large opening with rubbles scattered across the ground that seemed to be a result of a violent collapse. Further into the distance were extensions of the seemingly never-ending catacombs.</p><p>          “We will be using a cable to mark our route,” Zeno said as he handed Obi-Wan a spool with one end pegged to the ground with a grappling hook. “Please pay extra attention as the terrain might still be unstable. Also, keep your comm channels on at all time and call in for help if necessary.”</p><p>          Tying the cable around his waist, Obi-Wan nodded at his Master before he started to venture further with the Chief Guardian right behind him.</p><p>          “Do not worry,” Khelue said, his voice booming in the tunnel. Seconds later, several pebbles rolled down the sides of the tunnel. Obi-Wan gulped as he steeled his courage and continued further while paying attention to the ancient scriptures on the wall.</p><p>          They reached a forked path and Obi-Wan was wondering which way he should head down when, suddenly, there was a blue glint that flashed on the wall in the tunnel to his right.</p><p>          “Did you see that?” Obi-Wan whispered.</p><p>          “What?” Khelue asked. </p><p>          “I’m not sure. Let’s go check it out.”</p><p>          Every time Obi-Wan reached a junction, a blue glint would nudge him mentally toward a particular direction. The final speck of blue glowed for an extended period of time in the near distance. However, when Obi-Wan arrived, the light had once again disappeared. Examining the surface, he could not find anything unusual on the wall. With his glowrod directly over the wall, Obi-Wan ran his fingers off the etching started to translate the words.</p><p>          “Time... influences... all... but... real... change... originates... solely...from... within...” </p><p>          Obi-Wan pointed his glowrod further into the tunnel when he found himself looking up large, cylindrical space that extended beyond his light’s reach. However, in the distance, he thought he could see a tiny speck of light.</p><p>          Slightly unnerved, Obi-Wan scanned the circular walls and saw etched images that seemingly depicted two sequences of event that ran parallel.</p><p>          On the top row, there was a picture of two men fighting with lightsaber-like swords until the first man seemingly severed the second one’s body in half. In the second image, the first man was standing at the edge of a cliff where there was a staircase over an abyss. In the third image, the first man was falling into the abyss. </p><p>          On the bottom row directly below the first picture, there was a picture of two men walking hand-in-hand. In the second image, one of the men stayed behind while the other journeyed into a labyrinth. In the third picture, the man was standing at what seemed to be the bottom of the abyss and directly below where the man in the top row was falling.</p><p>          Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the right and only saw one image on the bottom row. There was a single man who seemingly rejoined the man he held hands with in the first bottom panel.</p><p>          However, the images to the right of that panel seemed to have faded away from centuries of weathering.</p><p>          Obi-Wan pressed on his com-link and said, “Master, I have found something interesting. It seems to be a series of images depicting some event.”</p><p>          There was static noise before Jocasta’s voice entered. “Pictographic and logographic scripts have been notably absent from repertories studying the ancient orders of Jedha. If what you have found is genuine, then this wou- be- maj- find- -g --”</p><p>          “Master? Master?” Obi-Wan tried his com-link again to no avail. Suddenly, he heard faint echoes of footsteps reverberating as if someone was walking down a set of stairs far above him.</p><p>          “Do you hear that?” Obi-Wan turned around and asked Khelue, who was standing at the mouth of the tunnel. The man paused and strained to listen, but he shook his head in denial.</p><p>          Then, the entire chamber was filled with a loud clicking noise. Obi-Wan dropped his glowrod and quickly covered his ears. But the sound left as quickly as it came.</p><p>          Confused, Obi-Wan turned to look at Khelue as stones ranging from small pebbles to large plasma balls started to rain on him. Aided by the Force, Obi-Wan was able to avoid the life-threatening objects as they pulverized by his feet. </p><p>          “Get in here!” Khelue shouted as he jumped in to try and drag Obi-Wan out. However, the boy was distracted by the raining boulders that he did not sense the fracturing ground until it was too late. As the ground gave way, Obi-Wan reached out to the Force and shoved the man into the tunnel and safety.</p><p>          “NO!”</p><p>          Obi-Wan could hear Khelue’s shout as he tumbled into the darkness. The only thing he could feel was the wooden snippet that pressed against his chest before something hard struck the back of his head as he lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>THE VISION</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>         It has been almost a week since Anakin last saw Obi-Wan. Due to the lack of major hyperspace routes to the system, Anakin estimated that Obi-Wan should have arrived on Jedha just about now. The poor timing between Anakin’s mission with Qui-Gon on Ansion and Obi-Wan’s mission to Jedha meant that the two brothers would not spend time with each other for a record-breaking six months.</p><p>          Anakin supposed it was worth running away from a flaming ship and a furious Master to send Obi-Wan off with a quick farewell.</p><p>          Sighing, he made his way to one of the enormous dojo arenas, as usual. It was the one location where he spent most of his time on Coruscant in between missions. The only exception he made was for Obi-Wan when he was also at the Temple. Then, he would naturally head to wherever his brother was, likely the Archives, the gardens, or even the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was not that those places weren’t pleasant, but there was nothing else to do there but meditate.</p><p>          He hated meditating, and even Obi-Wan’s presence could only make the task marginally tolerable.</p><p>          Soon, Anakin found himself in one of the dojo circles and started inviting challenges from the other Padawans. A few of them that were similar in age as him came close to scoring a match or two, but overall, they did not present much of a challenge for him as he dispatched each of them without breaking a sweat.</p><p>          Of course, Anakin knew he was not at the same skill levels as the Jedi Knights and Masters, but they rarely sparred against the Padawans in public, so he had no way of knowing how well he would fare against them. Privately, however, he thought he had a reasonably good chance to win against most of them, with the exception of several Jedi Council members.</p><p>           He was currently sparring with a Rodian in his first year of Padawan training, and he absently noted the sloppiness in the boy’s forms and the sluggishness of his strikes. Easily parrying the opponent’s green blade, Anakin returned a half-hearted strike that was met with a fumbling block.</p><p>          It was moments like these that made Anakin yearn to duel against his brother. He was tired of pretending that any one of his peers was his equal. It didn't even matter if Obi-Wan turned out to be the weakest duelist in whole-wide Temple, because with him, Anakin knew the point of the exercise would be to have fun. Also, it was a big if to state that Obi-Wan was a poor duelist because no one, not even Anakin, had seen Obi-Wan spar in public. Also, the Council had allowed Obi-Wan to take his Trials, which meant that the Council believed that Obi-Wan's sparring performance merited an advancement to knighthood.</p><p>          But then again, the Council’s treatment had always been more partial towards Obi-Wan compared to him. Anakin had learnt to accept the universal truth that Obi-Wan was just more likeable than he was. Obi-Wan always saw the best in others and was helpful to everyone without asking for anything in return... He was always poised and thoughtful, except for the occasional venting of his grievances to Anakin in private... He was cool-headed and diplomatic in the face of any adversarial situation...</p><p>          He was the perfect Padawan, unlike Anakin.</p><p>          Sure, Anakin would be the first to admit that he bent the rules every so often. However, that was only because the restrictions were unreasonable in the first place. It seemed like everyone, with the exception of Obi-Wan and his Master, were dismissive of his views without even considering them. Known for his reckless behaviour and unseemly antics, Anakin's tarnished reputation earned him notoriety throughout the Temple. As a result, Anakin also found himself without anyone he could call a friend, except for Obi-Wan. The only way he received any goodwill was through his prowess with his saber, which earned him an army of admirers and the grudging respect from the rest. But still, they kept him at arms-length, probably from the warnings of their Masters. But Anakin thought everyone was probably just jealous of his talents and didn't want to admit it.</p><p>          His daydreaming came to an abrupt end when he was suddenly overwhelmed by a terrible sensation that momentarily paralyzed his body and mind. It was as if the blood in his veins were replaced by glacial water with ice piercing through his every blood vessel and firing every nerve end. His eyes widened, his breath hitched, and his knees felt weak.</p><p>          However, the moment quickly passed as he sensed the green blade swinging horizontally towards his neck. Anakin barely managed to block the attack before quickly counterattacked. A second later, the Rodian found himself lying on the dojo mat with the tip of Anakin’s blue blade inches away from his large, starry-specked eyes.</p><p>          “Solah,” he gasped, but Anakin ignored him as he tried to process what he just experienced. Clearing his mind, Anakin sorted through his emotions and thoughts as he located the source of the disturbance.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan,” he breathed out in recognition just as there was a beep on his com-link. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and pressed the button. “Yes, Master.”</p><p>          “Anakin, meet me at the Jedi Council,” Qui-Gon’s voice sounded after a static cackle.</p><p>          Fearing the worst, Anakin immediately sprinted towards the High Council spire.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “Is Obi-Wan alright?” Anakin asked loudly as the door to the chamber slid open. His next question died in his throat as his eyes landed on the shimmering figure of Jocasta Nu standing in the centre of the room. Besides the dark smudges of dirt at the bottom of her robes, she otherwise looked as she normally would be in the Jedi Archives.</p><p>          “Join us you have, Padawan Skywalker,” Yoda noted. “An emergency to report, Master Nu has.”</p><p>          Ignoring all decorum, Anakin asked with his eyes still glued to Obi-Wan’s master, “Master Nu... where is Obi-Wan?”</p><p>          “Obi-Wan is currently missing,” she said calmly without a hint of distress.</p><p>          “What... what do you mean he is missing?” Anakin asked as fear started to creep into his consciousness. His premonition was true. Obi-Wan was in danger. “I... I thought you two were supposed to be exploring the catacombs together.”</p><p>          “Indeed, that was the plan, Padawan Skywalker,” the old Master said with a nod. “We were exploring a newly-discovered section of the catacomb system beneath the Temple of Kyber. Obi-Wan was paired up with the Chief Guardian of the Whills when they seemingly discovered something of immense interest.” </p><p>          A recording started playing. There was a static beep as the muffled voice of Obi-Wan sounded.</p><p>          “Master, I have found something interesting. It seems to be a series of images depicting some event.”</p><p>          Then, Master Nu’s voice could be heard. “Pictographic and logographic scripts have been notably absent from repertories studying the ancient orders of Jedha. If what you have found is genuine, then this would be a major finding and -” There was a series of static followed by a beep as there was a deep rumbling in the background. “- Do you copy, Obi-Wan? Do you copy?”</p><p>          “That was the final contact we had with my Padawan,” Jocasta said after the recording stopped playing. “During the same time, we could hear the sound of collapsing debris originating from his direction. When we arrived at their location, we found the Chief Guardian lying half-buried by caved-in debris. Upon regaining consciousness, he told us that there had been a sudden rockfall and a collapse of the tunnel floor. He saw Obi-Wan plummeting into the depths as he pushed the man to safety. Obi-Wan likely saved the man’s life at the expense of his own.”</p><p>          Her words were articulated with such calm precision. It was as if she was explaining a technical detail instead of delivering the news of his brother’s death. Her poised composition should have been a comforting sight for Anakin’s turbulent mind. However, he could only feel the growing pain and anger building up within him. Stranger yet, his connection with the Force also contradicted Jocasta’s claims. He could still feel Obi-Wan’s presence in mind. It was weak and rapidly fading, but it was present nonetheless. </p><p>          There was a firm tug on his Force connection as Anakin tore his gaze from the hologram to his Master.</p><p>          “Control your emotions, Anakin,” he said softly as he placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder.</p><p>          “I can’t, Master,” Anakin gritted back, averting his gaze from the Council members as tears started to well up behind his eyes. “Obi-Wan is not dead...” He turned his attention back to Obi-Wan’s Master. “Have you conducted any search rescues yet?”</p><p>          “We are doing our best, Padawan Skywalker. However, the layout of the catacombs has made the task extraordinarily challenging.”</p><p>          “I sense him drifting away,” Ki-Adi Mundi said as he re-opened his eyes. “Whatever the outcome may be, Padawan Skywalker, be at ease -”</p><p>          “Be at ease!” Anakin scoffed, shrugging away Qui-Gon’s restraining hand on his shoulder. “No! We need to act more decisively now! Obi-Wan is still alive! We can save him!”</p><p>          He looked around the room pleadingly only to see grim acceptance and mild disappointment on the Council members’ faces. It was as if they all came to the same conclusion that there was nothing more to be done on the matter. The suffocating silence both appalled and terrified him. Stumbling backward toward the doors, Anakin ignored Qui-Gon’s shout and ran out of the meeting as angry tears started to flow freely down his cheeks.</p><p>          “Masters, if this is all, I shall return to the site and continue the rescue operations.”</p><p>          “Permission granted, Master Nu. Please notify us of any updates. May the Force be with you,” Mace Windu said as the hologram figure bowed and disappeared. Turning his attention to Qui-Gon, he said with a stern frown that voiced his displeasure loudly. “I am deeply troubled by your Padawan’s reaction.” </p><p>          “Obi-Wan is his twin, and they share as close a bond as any brothers could,” Qui-Gon responded calmly. “Surely the Council recognizes the unique predicament that is imposed on them when they arrived at the Temple.”</p><p>          “Hmm... yes, a strong attachment we sensed in young Skywalker,” Yoda added sagely. “Trained him, we have. But insufficient to overcome his attachment, it seems.”</p><p>          “Anakin’s connection with the Light Side of the Force has always been strong and unwavering,” Qui-Gon said. “He will achieve balance in the Force.”</p><p>          “I wonder whether he can achieve that balance from within,” Windu said. “Or whether that achievement relies on someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>          “Wake up, Obi-Wan... Wake up.”</strong>
</p><p>          Obi-Wan stirred to the gentle whispers blown into his ears.</p><p>          His eyes fluttered open as he found himself in a prone position with his face was pressed against the coarse, salty cave floor. Blinking the haze away, he realized he was in a large, circular chamber with imposing columns around him that stretched up seemingly endlessly until they disappeared into the misty, white haze. Ancient scriptures were etched intricately into the stones and on the floor, and Obi-Wan wondered if he was inside a ritual hall of an ancient, long-forgotten civilization. Giant statues of an unknown species were erected in between every hallway. Giant boulders surrounded by clouds of particles were suspended high above his head and rotating gently. It looked like a topological map of the galaxy made out of levitating stone.</p><p>          He finally turned his attention back to the bright glow in the centre of the room. The spherical white energy felt natural and un-unthreatening. Obi-Wan slowly approached it. As he reached a hand out to feel the string-like tendrils that extended out from the core, he suddenly sensed another presence nearby. Turning around, he saw an older man with long, auburn hair and a beige-coloured tunic looking at him calmly. There was a soft, azure glow that around the man's figure, which was translucent, yet substantial.</p><p>          It was as if he was an echo of another realm. But whether he was a friend or foe remains to be seen.</p><p>          “Who are you?” Obi-Wan asked hesitantly as he placed a hand on his lightsaber. The man looked awfully similar to him as if he was an older cousin that he had never met.</p><p><strong>          “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi,”</strong> the man breathed out.</p><p>          Obi-Wan unclipped his weapon and ignited the blade.  Adopting a defensive stance, he readied himself for a possible attack and said with bravado, “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you are the manifestation of the Dark Side of the Force. I will not be fooled by your deception.”</p><p>          However, the older man did not seem interested in attacking him. In fact, he seemed amused at his actions as he quirked a grin.</p><p><strong>          “Search your feelings, and you will know my words to be true,”</strong> the man said sagely.</p><p>          Without dropping his guard, Obi-Wan reached through the Force and sensed the man. His presence was calming, bright, and purely aligned with the Light. However, he also detected deep sadness and regret that soured his aura unnaturally. It was as if the man suffered from an event that inflicted such immense pain and sorrow that it altered him irreversibly.</p><p>          There was also something else that odd about the man’s aura. Aside from all the differences, Obi-Wan realized that the man’s aura was so homogenous and compatible with his own that he had difficulty distinguishing the two entities apart. He never had that problem with Anakin despite being his twin, yet he struggled with the stranger before him. It was almost as if they were the same person...</p><p>          Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as the man nodded knowingly. He finally recognized the identical blue eyes, facial features, and voice that were veiled by age and time.</p><p>          “Are you... are you... me?”</p><p><strong>          “Yes,”</strong> the other, older Obi-Wan said.</p><p>          “Woah... I never imagined I would grow out a beard...” the younger man gasped in surprise as he deactivated his blade. That put a small smile on the older Obi-Wan’s face.</p><p><strong>          “Indeed,”</strong> the older man chuckled.</p><p>          “So... where am I?”</p><p>
  <strong>          “Where were you before you arrived here?”</strong>
</p><p>          The young Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose, trying to dredge up his memories, before he gasped in recollection, “I was guided by the Force through the catacombs under the Temple of Kyber on Jedha when the cave collapsed, and I fell. And what are you? Are you a vision? A prophetic dream? A premonition?”</p><p>
  <strong>          “Obi-Wan, I am speaking to you as part of the living Force.”</strong>
</p><p>          “But... but this is impossible,” the Padawan said.</p><p><strong>          “Yet, here I am, Obi-Wan, speaking to you,” </strong>the apparition with his face said. It waved its illuminous arm around the grand hall that now shone of the echoes of its former glory. Apparitions of beings that looked similar to the erected statues were now milling around this richly-carpeted, lavishly-decorated room that glowed in golden lustre. <strong>“Millenia ago, before the rise of the Jedi Order, was the age of the ancient orders. One of the Force-wielding civilizations was the Zeffos, and their people created a dynasty that spanned across the galaxy. From their homeworld of Zeffo to Kashyyyk, Dathomir to Jedha, they lived in peace for centuries. At the height of their civilization, they have learnt secrets of the Force that was far stronger, far more powerful, than the Jedi had ever achieved.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>          “They have discovered the secret towards a stronger connection to the Force - an art that is now lost to the galaxy.”</strong>
</p><p>          “Then, did you bring me here to in order to teach me the way?”</p><p><strong>          “No, Obi-Wan. This is not your path, not yet,”</strong> it said. <strong>“But there is a darkness looming on the horizon, and the fate of the galaxy lies in your brother's hands.”</strong></p><p>          “What... what do you mean?” A hint of uncertainty and fear crept into Obi-Wan’s words. “What will happen to Anakin?”</p><p>          The apparition reached out its translucent finger and tapped on Obi-Wan’s forehead. Suddenly, a stream of images flooded his mind.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          Obi-Wan watched as if he was watching through the eyes of a different person and living out his lives. It was a bizarre galaxy where armies of battle droids fought against armies of identical-looking clones on an arid, desert with giants mesa and sharp peaks.</p><p>          Geonosis.</p><p>          “General Kenobi,” a clone, wearing yellow strips and a slightly different helmet that suggested his superior rank, turned to him and saluted. “I am CC-2224, Clone Marshal Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion, and I await your order, sir.”</p><p>          “Very well, Commander,” he heard himself speak as he brushed his beard. He glanced at Anakin, who was standing several feet away talking to another clone in blue strips as well. He looked slightly pale and worse for wear, and Obi-Wan noticed the singular black glove that covered Anakin's right hand. However, he turned back to the Commander and asked, “What is our plan of attack?”</p><p>          His vision continued as he watched he led the same company of loyal soldiers across the galaxy to different systems with raging battles and fighting in the name of peace and the Republic. At some point, he was also made a Jedi Councilor on the High Council, apparently one of the youngest ever, as the Jedi started to unravel the conspiracy behind the formation of the clone army on Kamino, Master Sifo-Dyas, and the schemes of the Sith.</p><p>          However, Obi-Wan never uncovered the truth as his penultimate vision was one where he was sent off to Utapau to fight against a cyborg called General Grievous. He felt his body move with the precision, control, and power that was worthy of the title of Master as he ultimately emerged victorious over his enemy. Then, he found himself on the reins of the vibrant green vadactyl as they climbed up the steep and narrow cliffside to re-join the fight at the upper levels of Pau City when he felt a seismic shift in the Force as if the galaxy was plunged into obsidian darkness.</p><p>          There was a singular fire of a Republican artillery cannon in the distance, and seconds later, he was engulfed in a bright flash as a loud explosion rocked his world.</p><p>          Then, Obi-Wan was thrown into the air as he found himself staring into the rocky depths of the Utapauian sinkhole.</p><p>          At that moment, Obi-Wan felt as if the world came to a standstill.</p><p>          The agonized screams of thousands of Jedi erupted in unison as he crashed into the murky underground pond. Quickly regaining his orientation, Obi-Wan held his breath as he watched clone troopers walk near the edge and shot into the water feet away from him. Waiting until they left, Obi-Wan broke the surface and out of sight behind the series of jagged, rock formation.</p><p>          Ignoring the throbbing pain that permeated through the Force, Obi-Wan focused his mind at the present moment. He thought back to the characteristic sound of the singular Republican artillery. The sound he had listened to over the years was unmistakable, which meant it was a deliberate attempt on his life by his own men.</p><p>          Obi-Wan felt a deep sense of confusion and shock as he realized what that conclusion meant.</p><p>          Mindful to keep himself from being seen, Obi-Wan scaled the rocky edge and climbed up to the lower levels of the city. There, he watched as the scout troopers reported back to Commander Cody. The eerie silence stood in stark contrast with the continuous tide of deafening explosions mere minutes ago. It seemed that the clones had won the battle.</p><p>          “Did you find Kenobi?” his long-time ally and friend asked stoically.</p><p>          “Sir, no one could have survived that fall,” he heard one of the paratroopers, Fly, responded.</p><p>          Those words confirmed Obi-Wan’s suspicion and horrific reality.</p><p>          His clones, whom he had bonded with and fought side-by-side over the years, had turned on him.</p><p>          But why?</p><p>          Obi-Wan did not have time to ponder the question as he recognized that the clones had effectively controlled the entire planet. He had to escape before they discovered that he had survived the fall.</p><p>          Making his way, discreetly, past deactivated droids and marching clones, Obi-Wan spotted the Grievous’ ship sitting idly at an empty landing pad near the top levels.</p><p>          “Emergency code 913, I have no contact on any frequency,” Obi-Wan said into the emergency Jedi comm channel. Suddenly, there was an affirmative beep as someone latched onto his signal. Immediately patching the signal through, he saw a friendly face appear on the holoprojector above his controls.</p><p>          “Master Kenobi,” the man said in relief.</p><p>          “Senator Organa,” Obi-Wan replied. “My clones have turned on me. I need help.”</p><p>          “We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears that this had happened everywhere.”</p><p>          “What do you mean?”</p><p>          “I saw thousands of troops attacking the Jedi Temple. The clones were killing everyone with a lightsaber, even the children -” the hologram flickered, “- and the Republic has fallen - ”</p><p>          “Senator Organa,” Obi-Wan gasped as the transmission cut off. He tried the comm again, but to no avail.</p><p>          In his final vision, he was finally no longer in the body of that older Obi-Wan that he had grown accustomed with. But he watched as Anakin strolled up the Temple with an army of clones and ransacked the sacred Temple. He felt his heart was ripped apart when Anakin’s azure blade struck down on a youngling mercilessly. He felt the helplessness, the pain, and the sorrow as he stared into the yellow eyes of his brother.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “NO! The visions aren’t true!” Obi-Wan yelled desperately as tears threatened to stream down his face. The visions felt so real, so vivid. It was as if he had just lived through the life of a Jedi Master through three years of warfare despite the fact that his physical body never left Jeha. “Please tell me they aren’t true...”</p><p><strong>          “The future is always in motion,”</strong> the Apparition said calmly, <strong>“But this is the likeliest outcome of your world if it continues on its current trajectory.”</strong></p><p>          “This is not our universe?” Obi-Wan managed to choke out the question as his entire continued to tremble from the shock.</p><p>          <strong>“You are in a Force Well, Obi-Wan, and also a weakness in the fabrics of the universe that allowed you to see the visions of a different world. A world similar to ours, but not the same,” </strong>it said.</p><p>          “But how do I stop this... this vision from happening again?” Obi-Wan asked wetly, in between sobs as the impacts of the visions continued to haunt him. “How do I stop Anakin from falling to the Dark side?”</p><p>
  <strong>          “This will be for you to discover, Obi-Wan.”</strong>
</p><p>          “But why me?”</p><p><strong>          “Just as Anakin is destined to be the Chosen One, you are destined to be his counter-balance. You must keep him from straying into the darkness, and this is the Force's warning.</strong> <strong>”</strong></p><p>          “But... But I cannot do what you have requested of me,” Obi-Wan said shakily. The immensity of the entire situation scared him.</p><p>          <strong>“</strong><b>You alone, as Anakin's keeper, has the power to prevent this future.”</b></p><p>          Obi-Wan knew he must rescue Anakin, the Jedi Order, and the Republic from destruction. Shakily, he said, “I... I understand.” </p><p><strong>          “Very well,”</strong> the apparition with Obi-Wan's face said. <strong>“For one final time, I wish you good luck on your journey.”</strong></p><p>          The presence faded away as there was a great flash of light that lit up the entire space. Obi-Wan felt his soul lifted from the physical confines of his body as the visions that he had just experienced flooded his mind as if they were always there. The sensation was odd, but the two sets of memories intertwined and mixed harmoniously with his original ones.</p><p>          Then everything started to dim as the sensation ebbed away. Obi-Wan found himself lying on the ground surrounded by boulders and rocks inside the destroyed hall of the ancient Zeffos. In the centre of the large chamber, Obi-Wan saw the weak, pulsating white light flickering from his damaged glowrod. There was also a long stretch of cable pooled beside him messily which was likely snapped clean in the rockfall. His mind was still in a haze as he wondered if everything was just a fevered dream. His only proof that the conversation even occurred was the detectable change in his connection with the Force and his physical appearance. He realized that his aura was now a combination of the pragmaticism of a Master and the youthful passions of a Padawan.</p><p>          However, he did not know what that actually meant.</p><p>          Sighing, Obi-Wan patted the dust off his robes. He tested his com-link and was only able to hear the empty, unsuccessful clicks.</p><p>          “I will have to find another way out,” Obi-Wan said. Retrieving the flickering glowrod, he ignited his blade as well, and he scanned his environment with the twin beams. Every direction he faced was the faint outlines of scriptures weathered by the elements. There were no openings except for a singular archway. Trusting the guidance of the Force, Obi-Wan marched off into the dark unknown.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Anakin curled up on the bed in Obi-Wan’s sparsely-decorated room. Everything in the room was impersonal and identical to all the other Padawan rooms except for a two-tiered shelf tucked in the corner. The bottom shelf was full of databooks on Obi-Wan’s favourite subjects. On the top shelf, Anakin saw every droid creation, successful or not, that he had ever gifted to Obi-Wan lined up side-by-side.</p><p>          At the sight of those items, he felt another painful squeeze in his heart as his vision started to turn blurry once again. All the while, the familiar presence of Obi-Wan became more muted and unrecognizable after every passing moment.</p><p>          He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do to save Obi-Wan. He would have stolen a ship and flew to Jedha, Council be damned, but the long journey meant that by the time he arrived, it would already be too late.</p><p>          Frustrated, Anakin slammed his fist against the wall.</p><p>          He knew the Council was already thinking of ways to punish him for his behaviour. As for his Master, Anakin knew Qui-Gon would try his best to defend him, but he could not stomach the thought of Qui-Gon’s look of disappointment directed at him. Anakin also did not have any peers he could confide in, except for Obi-Wan...</p><p>          But who else would listen to him right now?</p><p>          A distant memory slowly floated to the surface of his mind.</p><p>          “If you ever encounter any problems, I will always be here to lend an ear,” Anakin remembered the Supreme Chancellor telling him at their most recent chance encounter.</p><p>          Anakin jumped out of bed but soon hesitated. The Supreme Chancellor was such a busy man... but then, he was always so supportive of his views...</p><p>          Suddenly, Obi-Wan’s presence in his mind tapered out before another presence entered his consciousness and filled the temporary absence. Deep within him, he recognized the presence was Obi-Wan’s, yet there were significant differences that caused him to hesitate.</p><p>          Anakin did not know what it meant, but its growing presence meant one thing.</p><p>          Anakin darted back to his room and collected his meager belongings. By the time Qui-Gon realized that his Padawan was missing, Anakin was already stowed away on a public transport ship headed for the Mid-Rim.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          For seemingly days, Obi-Wan had trekked in the darkness of the catacombs armed with only his lightsaber. The power-bank in his glowrod was exhausted soon after he left the hall a few days ago. His final portion of rations had also run out several hours ago. He knew he was approaching the surface as he could hear faint echoes of the bustling activities through the metres of dirt above his head. However, by now, Obi-Wan was utterly exhausted, dehydrated, and impeded by a weakened heart that was already struggling to keep his body from shutting down. Stumbling for a few final steps, Obi-Wan collapsed onto the ground.</p><p>          He had just received a second chance to rescue the galaxy. It was not how everything should end. Obi-Wan wanted to scream in frustration, but he did not have the energy to do so. He could only trust that this was the will of the Force.</p><p>          With that thought, Obi-Wan pushed himself up to sit against the tunnel wall. He closed his eyes, trying to conserve his strength, as he hoped to survive for another day.</p><p>          “Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered into the darkness, somehow thinking that his brother could come to his aid despite being thousands of parsecs away on Coruscant.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “Obi-Wan,” Anakin breathed. The weak tug on his mind disappeared as soon as it came, and Anakin refused to consider what that suggested about Obi-Wan’s condition. He jumped off the passenger ship, which he secretly boarded without a fare, onto the sandy streets of Jedha City. Tugging the hood of his cloak overhead, Anakin melted into the crowded marketplace filled with vendors and shoppers as he made his way towards the tallest structure in the city.</p><p>          As he approached the Temple, he could see Jocasta Nu sitting on the Temple steps, meditating deeply. A flash of anger and frustration swept through him and he noticed that the Master’s gaze was now focusing in his direction and scanning the area near him. Anakin immediately ducked behind a nearby stall. As he hid, there was a gentle nudge in the Force that brought his attention to an inconspicuous abandoned well in a nearby back alley.</p><p>          Anakin approached the well and found a metal lattice mesh over the opening. He picked up a small piece of stone and dropped it into the well. He heard the tiny collisions against the sides of the wall until it hit the bottom of the well with a soft pat. Confident, Anakin ignited his blade, cut through the wiring, and guided the metal mesh onto the side. Without hesitation, he jumped through the hole down into the well.</p><p>          Landing with a forward roll, he ignited his lightsaber and found that the well was linked to the catacomb network.</p><p>          Calming his frantic mind, Anakin followed his instincts and allowed the Force to guide him. It was only several turns later when his blade shone upon a familiar figure.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan,” Anakin gasped as he clambered in front of his brother. The other man’s face was ashen, his skin was sallow, and his body was frighteningly still despite Anakin’s constant tapping on his shoulder. “Obi-Wan!”</p><p>          The shout reverberated in the tunnels as Obi-Wan seemed to stir.</p><p>          “Anakin...?” The name left Obi-Wan’s lips like a tired sigh as Anakin sprung to action.</p><p>          “Yes, it’s me. I’m here to rescue you,” Anakin replied as he broke the seal on two healing stims and injected them into Obi-Wan’s shoulder in rapid succession.</p><p>          “Anakin...” the man breathed again. This time, his eyelids were apart by a tiny fraction. “Your... your eyes... they are blue...”</p><p>          “Shut up, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said worriedly as he thought that Obi-Wan was delirious from the trauma. “Quit your yapping until we get you to the surface.”</p><p>          Anakin knelt beside Obi-Wan, lifted his arm so he could sling Obi-Wan’s arm over him and heave both of them onto their feet. Obi-Wan felt his body scream in protest, but the strong arm behind his back and the comforting presence of Anakin’s bright, healthy aura steadied him. </p><p>          They made their way back to the dried-up well, and for the first time in seemingly eternity, Obi-Wan finally caught a glimpse of the sun.</p><p>          “Now, I’m going to lift you all the way up to the surface,” Anakin said. He laid Obi-Wan down at the bottom of the well before assuming a meditative kneeling position.</p><p>          “Please don’t drop me,” Obi-Wan snarked weakly as Anakin huffed with fondness in his voice.</p><p>          “Say that one more time, and I just might.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan closed his eyes and relaxed the tension in his body. Seconds later, he felt his body levitating upwards gently. He squeezed his eyes shut as he emerged from the well into the bright environment. Blindly, he felt for a nearby wall and leaned his weight against it. An echoing series of huffs and steps sounded from the well as Anakin jumped out of the well.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan,” the two Padawans heard Jocasta Nu call out before she emerged from the bustling crowd. Her face quickly cycled between surprise, relief, happiness and eventually ended up with a gentle smile. “Padawan Skywalker -”</p><p>          “Discipline me later,” Anakin said harshly as he carried his brother onto his back. “Let’s bring Obi-Wan to the medics first.”</p><p>          Repercussions could be dealt with later. Obi-Wan was saved, and that was all that mattered for now.</p><p>          “I’ve missed you,” Obi-Wan mumbled as he drifted to sleep.</p><p>          Anakin’s grip on his brother tightened as they made their way to the med-bay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>THE DUEL</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>          Obi-Wan felt like he was lying in a cocoon of warmness and comfort as his face was caressed by the amber rays of the morning sun. He also smelt the faint scent of disinfectant and heard the gentle ambient whirl of machinery murmuring in the background. Reaching out into the Force, Obi-Wan’s mind was suddenly jolted by the overwhelming amount of living Force around him. He barely suppressed a shuddering gasp of air as his eyelids flew open. It was then that he saw the familiar white arches in the Halls of Healing.</p><p>           Breathing slowly, he blinked his blurry eyes as he gradually acclimatized to the clear, unpolluted Force that ebbed and flowed around him. The energy felt calming, friendly, all-encompassing... but then he suddenly realized there was a looming darkness that hung heavily over everything. It was so menacing, all-encompassing that Obi-Wan couldn’t believe he never noticed it before...</p><p>          The Force had been increasingly turbid for years now. While Obi-Wan knew the shroud of darkness had been ascendant, its presence was like a lone storm cloud far into the distance on a bright summer’s day - it was noticeable, but also easy to ignore. However, it slipped beneath his consciousness and encroached the clear skies slowly but steadily. But when Obi-Wan tried to reach through the Force a moment before, he suddenly recognized the same tempestuous maelstrom that he felt in his visions were now threatening to surround him without leaving a single patch of clear sky or ray of sunlight in sight.</p><p>          The future was veiled behind a wall of darkness, yet echoes of the paths he had trodden down in his vision offered a hazing picture of the known paths that laid ahead. </p><p>          There was a thunderous snore beside Obi-Wan as he tilted his head sideways. Next to him, he saw Anakin dozing on the chair beside him with his head, which was full of messy, unkempt hair, resting on the bed against Obi-Wan’s torso.</p><p>          Obi-Wan watched as he searched through the Force again. Despite the darkness, he recognized that Anakin's fate remained deeply intertwined with that of the galaxy. The choices that he would make could tip the balance of the Force. The Jedi Order and the Republic would be nudged into a future that promised another millennium of peace and prosperity or decades of strife and violent warfare.</p><p>          As Obi-Wan continued to try and process his information, something alerted Anakin's consciousness as his eyes fluttered open. Then, he moaned sleepily before tilting his head up and looked at him blearily.</p><p>          Realizing that Obi-Wan was staring back at him, Anakin’s nose scrunched up in confusion before his eyes widened dramatically. Shaking his head to clear his sleep-hazed mind, Anakin leapt out of his chair and shouted, “Obi-Wan, you’re awake!”</p><p>          Obi-Wan instantly found himself pulled into a suffocating hug.</p><p>          “I... can’t... breathe,” Obi-Wan wheezed as he patted Anakin on the back urgently.</p><p>          “Sorry,” Anakin said and sounding anything but that. He continued to embrace Obi-Wan, only relaxing his grip enough for Obi-Wan to breathe without forcing air into his lungs through laboured breaths. “I was so worried, Obi-Wan. Everyone thought you were going to die.”</p><p>          “But I didn’t,” Obi-Wan replied softly.</p><p>          “But it was too close...” Anakin whispered into Obi-Wan’s shoulder.</p><p>          “So... who was with you on the rescue?” Obi-Wan asked after a long while. “I should thank them all properly.”</p><p>          He felt Anakin’s body tense before he extracted himself from the hug. Obi-Wan looked expectantly as Anakin averted his gaze guiltily.</p><p>          “Anakin...” Obi-Wan said warningly.</p><p>          After a slight hesitation, the other man scratched the nape of his hair and said, “Well... after hearing the news, I made my way to Jedha by myself...”</p><p>          “And without the Council’s permission?” Obi-Wan asked dryly.</p><p>          Anakin gave a curt, silent nod. He then looked at Obi-Wan as if he was preparing himself for a fierce scolding, which Obi-Wan was seriously considering until he remembered what he saw in his vision. At the thought, he willed himself to suppress the shiver that rocked his body when he remembered what his brother was capable of in the near future. Then, he forced himself to stare into Anakin's crystal-clear, blue eyes and remind him that the future had not occurred yet. </p><p>          Obi-Wan took in a shaky breath as he dispelled his fears and grounded himself back in the present.</p><p>          “Thank you,” Obi-Wan said with a weak smile. Anakin looked up at him in shock. “Thank you for rescuing me, Anakin.”</p><p>          “Are you not going to yell at me and tell me I’m reckless?”</p><p>          Obi-Wan shook his head and said, “You do things differently than what the Jedi Council or the rest of the Order expects of you, but that doesn’t mean what you are doing must be wrong. And I mean... I am alive thanks to you, Anakin, and I can’t complain about that.”</p><p>          Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in confusion.</p><p>          “You sound exactly like Qui-Gon, and I don’t know how I feel about that.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan blinked. Whatever he just said sounded very... Masterly. What was more peculiar was that he meant what he said. And now that he focused on it, he also noticed a deep, expanded reservoir of calmness within him that seemed to be able to withstand any swings in his emotions.</p><p>          It was exactly how Master Nu described what a dynamic balance in the Force should feel like. And it was something that he never mastered until now.</p><p>          “Did you just call me old when I am trying to sound mature?” Obi-Wan asked and pushed Anakin's shoulder roughly, a gesture that he always did to his brother. “Well, thank you for saving my hide, little bro.”</p><p>          “Hey! I’m <em>definitely </em>not the younger twin,” Anakin huffed in annoyance.</p><p>          “Maybe in your next life that will be true,” Obi-Wan smirked, feeling more at peace with the familiar banter between the two. </p><p>          “You’re lucky that I never get to hit back at you,” Anakin muttered. “Or else you would’ve been dead ten times over by now because of your big, fat mouth.”</p><p>          “Well, thank you for doing your best to keep me around even though I'm a terrible nuisance.”</p><p>          Anakin fell silent for a long moment.</p><p>          “Thanks, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said softly, “Everyone has been lecturing me constantly since I returned, but I know I did the right thing. You are the most important person to me... and... and I can’t lose you - ever.”</p><p>          At that moment, the door slid open. A blue Twi’lek walked up towards them and smiled at the sight of Obi-Wan.</p><p>          “Master Che,” Obi-Wan elbowed the blonde-haired boy in the ribs as the Chief Healer walked up to them.</p><p>          “I’m glad to see you’ve awakened, Padawan Kenobi,” she said. Eyeing their interaction, she continued, “I’m also surprised to see Padawan Skywalker functional. He had been quite restless for the past few several days.”</p><p>          “I meditated through most of it,” Anakin lied breezily. Obi-Wan quirked a brow to which Anakin explained, “Well, I tried to. But I was bored after doing it for thirty minutes -”</p><p>          “Five,” Obi-Wan shot back. “You couldn’t have done more than five minutes of meditation, Anakin.”</p><p>          “Twenty-five.”</p><p>          “Fifteen. Take it or leave it.”</p><p>          “Fine,” Anakin said as he stuck his tongue out and made a silly face.</p><p>          “Speech and reaction times are normal...” Master Che muttered as she checked off something on her data-pad. “Seems like you did not suffer from any long-term damage to your nerve system.”</p><p>          “Does this mean I can leave today?” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>          “No!” Anakin and Vokara Che said in unison.</p><p>          “But I feel great!” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>          “That’s what you always say when you try to get out of here,” Anakin crossed his arms disapprovingly.</p><p>          “Pot, meet kettle.”</p><p>          “Touché,” Che said as she placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You have been through quite the ordeal, Obi-Wan. We need to keep you under observation to ensure all of your vitals are back to normal levels before we can clear you for regular activity. Don’t forget that we need to make sure your heart did not suffer from any long-term adverse effects. That is, as always, our main concern.”</p><p>          “I understand,” Obi-Wan nodded with a bit of unwillingness.</p><p>          “Well, let me take a blood sample for analysis once again,” Master Che said as Obi-Wan felt a tiny prick in his finger. A small drop of blood fell onto the analyzer as Master Che read the data-pad.</p><p>          “How is Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked almost immediately.</p><p>          “The treatment regime seemed to have worked as predicted,” she said brightly. “All nutrient and oxygen levels are within your baseline values. And now, I just need to check your Force signature.”</p><p>          The Healer closed her eyes and reached out towards Obi-Wan through the Force. Obi-Wan could feel her presence in his mind as she probed along the surface of his mind. But suddenly, she prodded at a heavily-fortified part of Obi-Wan’s mind, and he instinctively tried to expel the intrusion. There was an audible gasp when he realized that Master Che dropped her data-pad on the floor. She looked down at him with eyes wide with shock.</p><p>          “I apologize, Master Che,” Obi-Wan said in a panic. “You... you just surprised me.”</p><p>          “No, no,” the Twi’lek said quickly as she recovered the data-pad. “It was my fault for not warning you... it was an amateur mistake.”</p><p>          “I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said apologetically once again. He turned to Anakin and saw the man looking at him with an inexplicable expression. However, upon noticing Obi-Wan’s gaze, Anakin quickly covered it with a smile.</p><p>          The Twi’lek looked down at her data-pad and said, “It seems like you are on the trajectory to full recovery. I will be back in a moment to start your physical examination, and please do not try to sneak out of here because I will drag you back and restrain you.”</p><p>          She tipped her head slightly before walking off. Obi-Wan could sense the unease in Master Che’s mind and wondered whether it was due to Obi-Wan’s reaction to her test.</p><p>          “By the way, I only did it for three minutes,” Anakin said once she was out of sight.</p><p>          Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Anakin and asked, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>          “I only meditated for three minutes. But I get to claim fifteen, thanks to you.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “So you’re saying that Padawan Kenobi has exhibited a noticeable difference in physical performance?” Mace asked as he stood in front of the holo-emitter with Master Yoda beside him.</p><p>          “Yes,” the small hologram of Che replied. “His metrics are still much weaker than the average individual, but they are significantly better compared to his usual baseline or even his most recent check-up.”</p><p>          “Is it good enough to engage in a formal lightsaber duel?” Mace asked with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>          “Potentially,” the Healer confirmed. “But it is hard to assess since we have nothing to compare his performance against.”</p><p>          The Healer felt silent as the Masters considered the news.</p><p>          “More to add, have you?” Master Yoda prompted, sensing the Healer’s hesitation.</p><p>          “Yes... Master Yoda. When he woke up, I detected a significant shift in his Force signature. I deliberately probed him slightly with the Force to test for potential damage in his connection with the Force. I did not expect him to detect my presence, but he expelled me almost immediately. Stranger yet, his Force did not lash out against me from the intrusion. Padawan Kenobi exhibited a surprising amount of control with the Force, even at a subconscious level. It is far beyond the abilities of a Padawan. If I were to state boldly, his demonstration was more comparable to the skills of a Jedi Master.”</p><p>          “Not static, a Jedi’s Force signature is - hmm?” Yoda asked with his large, green ears drooping down thoughtfully.</p><p>          “An individual’s Force signature does vary as they age or if they experience a traumatic event... but what I observed in Padawan Kenobi is unlike anything I’ve seen before. Also, one’s ability to wield the Force is not correlated with the change of one’s Force signature. Unless Padawan Kenobi had always exhibited this extraordinary level of control, I find it difficult to come up with a plausible explanation.”</p><p>          “I will contact Master Nu,” Mace suggested. “She has the most insight into Obi-Wan’s skill levels. Thank you for your information, Master Che,”</p><p>          The holographic figure nodded as the transmission ended.           </p><p>          “In mysterious ways, the Force works. Profound change the Padawan may have experienced within those catacombs. But hard to know for certain, it is,” Yoda said with a slight shake of his head.</p><p>          “What are you suggesting, Master Yoda?”</p><p>          “Suggest that Padawan Kenobi had completed the Trial of Spirit and more, I do.”</p><p>          “The Council has already arranged for him to report his findings on Jedha. Do you suggest we test him then as well?” Mace asked the Grandmaster.</p><p>          “I do,” Yoda nodded his head. “His future, unclear it is. A little more knowledge might light our way.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          The moment he was released from the Halls of Healing, Obi-Wan immediately seized his chance to meditate on and process what had transpired at the Temple of Kyber.</p><p>          As he walked through the Jedi Temple to the rooftop meditation gardens, Obi-Wan silently appreciated the sight before his eyes. Beneath the brightly-lit hallways with mellow rays of the Coruscantian sun that filtered through the glass canopy, between the imposing marble columns that lined the grand walkway in the heart of the ancient structure, amongst the numerous souls filled with peace and serenity, he was undoubtedly in the Jedi Temple.</p><p>          And the Jedi Temple in its full glory unlike what he saw in his vision.</p><p>          Obi-Wan quickly banished the thought into the recesses of his mind once more.</p><p>          A group of excitable younglings with backpacks weaving through the traffic towards them, giggling madly, as their clan nurse - a multi-armed droid on a single wheel - veered after them. </p><p>          “They must be heading to the Gathering,” one of the Jedi Masters in front of him said as he pointed at the thousand-year-old relic that was standing close to them by a doorway. It was the highly-recognizable Mark-IV architect droid.</p><p>          “Master Huyang,” Obi-Wan breathed. Fond memories of his journey to Ilum many years ago flooded back to him.</p><p>          He was visiting the same planet with Anakin for the first time and they were the first younglings who eagerly jumped out into the blasts of cold wind without any fear. They raced each other to the cave - despite knowing that Anakin always won - only for Master Yoda to perform a few Force-assisted jumps and landed in front of them with an amused expression. He remembered as they huddled with each other while they were each experiencing their worst fears... the sense of relief when they finally found their crystals... and the sense of elation when Huyang nodded at his assembled lightsaber...</p><p>          He reached to his utility belt and saw the replica of the lightsaber in his mind hanging loosely by him.</p><p>          He smiled.</p><p>          Lost in his thoughts, one of the younglings ran into Obi-Wan as they fell onto the ground in a groaning heap.</p><p>          “What’s the point of having so many eyes if you are not going to use them?!” Anakin’s deep voice suddenly shouted. Obi-Wan turned his head to see his brother stomp towards them with a dark expression. He yanked the Harch youngling off of Obi-Wan roughly. The spider-like boy made a series of frightened clicking noises as his six red eyes blinked in rapid succession. </p><p>          “I am so sorry, Padawan Skywalker, <em>tiktiktik </em>...”  three of his six red eyes looked at Anakin while the rest focused on him.</p><p>          “You should be apologizing to my brother,” Anakin said as he crossed his arms and drew himself to full height. Obi-Wan felt more winded than he should for such a small collision as he heaved himself onto his feet with difficulty.</p><p>          “Sorry, Padawan Kenobi,” he held his three pairs of arms nervously. “I will never do that again, <em>tiktiktik </em>...”</p><p>          “What do you think?” Anakin asked sternly as he turned to face Obi-Wan, who was gasping slightly.</p><p>          “I’m alright,” Obi-Wan shot Anakin a warning glare. He looked back at the Harch youngling as his mind supplied the name, “Your name’s Sechi, isn’t it?”</p><p>          The boy gasped with awe in his eyes, and then he nodded shyly.</p><p>          “Come on, Sechi!” A voice shouted from afar. Obi-Wan looked up and saw a young boy with flaming, auburn hair similar to his standing by the hangar door. “We’re going to be late!”</p><p>          “I know, Cal!” Sechi shouted back.</p><p>          “Well, catch up with your friend. But you must promise to let me see that nice-looking lightsaber - or six - of yours when you come back...”</p><p>          “I promise, Padawan Kenobi,” Sechi nodded as Obi-Wan guided him back on his feet.</p><p>          “Run along then,” Anakin barked as he placed his hands on the youngling and forced the boy’s body to face towards his destination. Sechi shot Obi-Wan a grateful smile before scampering away to join his peers, who were all whispering and pointing at them.</p><p>          “That was unfair of you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan scolded. “You know that Harchs only have an excellent narrow vision but blurry wide-angle images -”</p><p>          “Save your data-dump for Master Nu,” Anakin said dismissively. “You... did not tell me you were discharged from the Halls of Healing.”</p><p>          “I was planning on meditating,” Obi-Wan replied in the face of the sudden accusation while he nursed the lingering pain on his arm. “I didn’t think you would like to join me.”</p><p>          “Well, it turns out that I do. Also, I don’t trust you to not get into an accident without me around,” Anakin huffed and proceeded to act as if he was Obi-Wan’s bodyguard.</p><p>          “That’s just because you are scaring everyone away with your scowl right now,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>          “Good,” Anakin said simply.</p><p>          After a quick trip up the turbolift, they reached the gardens. Atop the ferrocrete Temple, large basins housing various soils and plant species from hundreds of planets overlook the expansive mega-city. There was a light haze in the far distance, perhaps originating from the more industrialized poles of the planet, but the skies were clear otherwise.</p><p>          Obi-Wan walked over to his favourite meditation spot. It was in the tree’s shade and offered a clear view of the Senate dome. He sat down, cross-leggedly, as Anakin mirrored his actions beside him. Then, Obi-Wan started to calm his mind.</p><p>          However, just as he reached the meditative state, Anakin’s turbulent and chaotic energy caused him to break his trance. Obi-Wan tried to regain his centre twice to no avail. Exhaling heavily, he re-opened his eyes and turned towards Anakin, who was scrunching his face in an apparent effort to focus on meditating. Then, Obi-Wan watched as Anakin opened one of his eyes and glanced at Obi-Wan only to find Obi-Wan looking back. Smiling sheepishly, he dropped his act.</p><p>          “I couldn’t focus,” Anakin explained.</p><p>          “I sensed that,” Obi-Wan remarked. “Is something bothering you?”</p><p>          Anakin was about to say something before he seemingly stopped himself. He stole a glance at Obi-Wan’s face before shaking his head.</p><p>          “Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a firm tone. He could sense the nervous energy in the man. “What is it?”</p><p>          Anakin hesitated for several more moments before admitting, “My eyes are telling me one thing, but the Force is telling me another.”</p><p>          “What do you mean, Anakin?”</p><p>          “You... just... feel different... like you are somehow a different person, but at the same time, you’re not...” Obi-Wan fell silent, unsure of how to answer as Anakin prompted again, “Did something happen on Jedha?”</p><p>          “I’ve encountered something in the catacombs,” Obi-Wan admitted after a long pause. “Something... that I have yet to meditate on.”</p><p>          “You know you can tell me anything, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said sincerely. Obi-Wan looked at his brother, seriously contemplating to reveal everything, but then shook his as he considered the sheer magnitude of his information.</p><p>          “I know... but not right now, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I... need to meditate on it first.”</p><p>          Anakin’s face fell disappointedly.</p><p>          “I understand,” Anakin nodded to himself as he stood up. “I’ll leave you to it then.”</p><p>          “Anakin...” Obi-Wan called out as the man turned to leave. “Anakin...”</p><p>          But Anakin didn’t stop walking, and Obi-Wan didn’t chase after him either. Feeling conflicted, Obi-Wan took a long time before he could quiet his mind enough to drift out into the Force.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “Chase after me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin muttered behind clenched teeth as he reached the turbolifts. Checking behind him and realizing that Obi-Wan did not follow behind him, Anakin stomped onto the ferrocrete with one foot. “Urgh, stupid Obi-Wan! I saved your life, and you can’t even tell me what happened to you!”</p><p>          The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Once the turbolift brought him to the Temple’s lower levels, Anakin punched in the floor for the training dojos. At least that would hopefully distract him enough from thinking too hard about Obi-Wan’s snub.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Obi-Wan felt as if he was a yacht tethered to the ocean floor as it floated and swayed along with the gentle currents of the Force. There was a soft tug on his anchor as Obi-Wan slowly shifted his focus back to the sensations of the physical realm. Opening his eyes, he found that the silvery crescent moon had long replaced the sun in the darkened city skyline. Looking down, he saw the ancient, green Jedi sitting cross-legged in front of him.</p><p>          “Worried Master Che, you have with your disappearance. Anything you wish to say, <em>hmm </em>?”</p><p>          “Master Yoda, I was meditating and lost track of time,” Obi-Wan replied. “I will apologize to her tomorrow.”</p><p>          “<em>Hrmmmph... </em>Quite the pair you and Skywalker make. One mediates too much,” Yoda poked Obi-Wan’s chest with his Gimer stick. “The other, too little.” Then, the Grandmaster’s expression turned serious. A chill traveled down Obi-Wan’s spine at the implications, but he remained silent under the Master’s watchful gaze. “<em>Hmmm, </em>restlessness I sense in you. Seeking for answers in the Force you are.”</p><p>          “Yes, Master Yoda.”</p><p>          “Why?”</p><p>          “I had received visions of the future.”</p><p>          “The future, you say?”</p><p>          “Yes, Master.”</p><p>          “<em>Hmmm... </em>Certain you are of this future. <em>Hmmmm... </em>” Yoda observed with a troubled grunt.</p><p>          “Yes, Master.”</p><p>
  <em>          ‘Too much so.’</em>
</p><p>          Yoda closed his eyes and breathed heavily as he shook his head with concern, “The Dark Side clouds everything. Meditate on this more, I must.”</p><p>          “Of course, Master.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan stood up, felting oddly relieved that the Master did not question him about his altered Force aura nor what he saw of the future.</p><p>          “In the combat training dojo, Skywalker, you will find,” Yoda said behind him with his eyes still closed.</p><p>          “Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan said, wondering whether he was projecting his thoughts too loudly. Checking his mental barriers and finding them intact, Obi-Wan left the Grandmaster and headed off.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          The large chamber that featured several pairs of senior padawans engaged in the fantastic display of clashing sabers was the senior dojo arena. Just as he remembered, the edges of the chamber were lined with younglings out of their clan classes and junior padawans. They were observing, eyes wide with appreciation and awe, their upperclassmen’s kata demonstrations and friendly duels between learned swordsmen.</p><p>          There was a significant increase in spectators clustered around one of the mats. It was there that he found Anakin panting heavily in the middle as his opponent scuttled off in haste. Beads of sweat glistened as they trailed down the edge of his jaw and dripped to the soft mats below.</p><p>          “Who’s next?!” he barked and pointed the humming blue blade at his potential opponents. Those that were in the vicinity scampered to safety from selection. He pointed his blade further down the chain at a terrified female Togruta. “You. Come up here.”</p><p>          The young Togruta stood up, trembling in fear, as her peers watched on nervously but silently.</p><p>          “Draw your lightsaber, youngling!”</p><p>          “Maybe you should try someone of a similar skill level as you,” Obi-Wan said as everyone turned to look at him. Excited whispers started to ruminate as they pointed at a man walking up to the edge of the mat.</p><p>          Anakin’s scowl turned into a frown as he pointed his blade down. Obi-Wan walked onto the mat close to his brother. Anakin muttered, “It took you long enough to find me -”</p><p>          “The protector of peace must fall on his blade before he wields it against the disadvantaged,” Obi-Wan said sternly as he placed a hand on Anakin’s blade and turned it off. “If you are searching for an outlet for your frustration, I would suggest something more metallic and less organic under your blade.”</p><p>         The act surprised the both of them. Obi-Wan, now realizing that he just scolded Anakin in front of a large audience, wondered what possessed him to speak in that manner. Anakin, who clearly expected an apology, looked taken aback at the rare reprimand from the other man.</p><p>          “I... I...”</p><p>          “Perhaps he would find a worthy opponent in you.”</p><p>          The two boys turned to see the dark-skinned Korun strolling in. </p><p>          “Master Windu,” they said with a respectful bow. All activity in the chamber was now paused by the commandeering presence of the leading member on the Jedi High Council.</p><p>          “With all due respect,” Anakin said quickly as the Korun raised an eyebrow at the words. He wanted to spar against Obi-Wan, but not in front of Mace of all people! “Obi-Wan <em>shouldn’t </em>spar against me.”</p><p>          “The Council had deemed Padawan Kenobi proficient in the arts of saber combat before we approved his participation in the Jedi Trials,” Mace Windu said. “I shall forego the normal five rounds in favour of three if it concerns you so much.”</p><p>          “I... no,” Anakin protested. “Obi-Wan has never sparred in public, and not with me. This match would not be fair for him.”</p><p>          “I did not observe this particular concern of yours when you went up against all those younglings.”</p><p>          Anakin tensed as his eyes darted around frantically for an excuse that was non-existent. “I... I...”</p><p>          “Furthermore,” Mace interrupted, “As you have just mentioned, you have never sparred against Padawan Kenobi. Why are you so certain that the outcome would end in your favour?”</p><p>          “Perhaps we should take this match into consideration as part of his Trial of Skill,” Master Windu’s voice rang out as if that set all their concern to rest.</p><p>          “I... I accept,” Obi-Wan said. He breathed in deeply as he turned towards his opponent. Somehow, the fear of combat training in front of a large crowd no longer bothered him. And Obi-Wan also had a restrained confidence that he would be able to best the man before him. While Anakin fumbled with his weapon, Obi-Wan unclipped his faithful companion and felt the familiar weight in his hand.</p><p>          He stepped onto the mat amidst the oppressive silence and activated his lightsaber.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan,” Anakin marched over and gripped his sword arm tensely. He hissed, “Tell Master Windu that you can’t handle this. I don’t know why he insists -”</p><p>          “You heard Master Windu,” Obi-Wan returned. “Perhaps this is a real trial. Perhaps this is for his entertainment. But I intend to prove myself, regardless of what his expectations are.”</p><p>          “When you are ready, Padawan Skywalker,” Mace called out.</p><p>          With a murderous scowl at the Korun, Anakin assumed his position on the other side of the dojo circle.</p><p>          “Low power setting, if you may,” the Master announced as the rest of the room observed with unbridled excitement. “Begin when ready.”</p><p>          Anakin ignited his blue saber, and they nodded at each other in recognition. Relying on his instincts, Obi-Wan seized the hesitation in his opponent’s eyes and went on the offensive with a strong Form IV Ataru opening.</p><p>          Anakin parried the first strike over his head hastily. Obi-Wan spared a split moment to glimpse at the boy’s surprised expression before spinning around to deliver a second strike at his thigh. Once again, Anakin barely reacted with a sloppy block. The fumble allowed Obi-Wan to thrust his blade forward and twist it around Anakin’s.</p><p>          Anakin’s lightsaber twirled away and dropped onto the floor harmlessly. A shocked gasp echoed through the chamber. Even Mace arched a brow at the unexpected outcome. </p><p>          “Match,” Mace announced. “We will start the second round as soon as Padawan Skywalker regains his wit.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan thought that he was the one who needed to regain his wit as he was surprised by his own performance as well. He glanced down at his hand as he wondered how he learnt to execute those moves. It was as if...</p><p>          Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he recognized the implications of his visions. The three long years that he seemingly lived through in his visions familiarized him to the techniques used by a wiser, more powerful version of himself. It was as if Obi-Wan received three years of targeted training on saber combat in the span of a second. However, the pounding heart in his chest reminded him that his heart condition would remain as a significant constraint.</p><p>          But if he was strategic enough, Obi-Wan could see a path to victory with his newly-gained skills when he otherwise wouldn't.</p><p>          Shakily, Anakin retrieved his weapon. But once he resumed his stance, Obi-Wan saw a renewed glint of determination that he was familiar with.</p><p>          “Begin when ready.”</p><p>          This time, Anakin went on the offensive and forced Obi-Wan to match the assault of powerful strikes with a more vigorous defense. Obi-Wan had a higher affinity for the defensive combat style of the Form III Soresu and deftly blocked each of Anakin’s blow with his footwork and well-positioned parries. As their duel continued, Anakin’s apparent restraint on his strikes loosened up as he tapped into his reservoir of more aggressive forms. Twirling, lunging and diving, Anakin crowded Obi-Wan in all directions continuously. Yet, despite his best efforts, he could not exploit any weakness in the other boy’s defense.</p><p>          With a battle cry, Anakin threw all his weight behind an overhead slash. While he was in mid-air, their gazes connected as Obi-Wan suddenly found himself staring into a pair of harsh, yellow eyes that he remembered from Qui-Gon’s visions. He could feel the blackened soil crunching under his feet and the intense heat enveloping him like a suffocating cocoon...</p><p>          <em>‘It’s over, Anakin! I have the high ground,’ </em>he remembered Obi-Wan shouting in the vision.</p><p>          <em>‘You underestimate my power.’</em></p><p>
  <em>          ‘Don’t try it!’</em>
</p><p>The blue blade rammed against his own, pressing it down across his chest as an acidic scent of volcanic ash choked his lungs. Obi-Wan looked down, expecting to see a mortal wound. However, he only found his tunic marred slightly with a light whiff of singed fabric floating up and into his nostrils. He looked back up and realized that he was still in the Jedi Temple training dojos with his left feet forced out of the painted circle.</p><p>          “Match,” Mace’s voice called out as Anakin immediately retracted his saber and gripped Obi-Wan’s shoulder.</p><p>          “Are you alright?” he asked, worried as he scanned the other boy’s face for any signs of distress or discomfort. “I’m sorry. Your Soresu defense was so impenetrable that I got carried away. I should’ve seen that you were feeling off -”</p><p>          “I... I’m fine, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said shakily. He stared into the blue eyes to ground himself, reminding himself that the future he saw did not happen yet, and he still had the opportunity to reverse it. Gritting under his increasingly laboured breathing, he muttered, “We still have one more match to go.”</p><p>          “You’re thinking of going a third time?!” Anakin gaped. “Master Che told you to -”</p><p>          “I feel great,” Obi-Wan said with determination as he twisted his saber in the air, listening to the hum of the blade. Feeling the mounting strain of his own body, Obi-Wan knew he had to emerge victoriously soon or else he would lose from the exhaustion. “We are currently tied 1-1, and I intend to win. You don’t want to jeopardize my trials, do you?”</p><p>          Anakin grimaced before he bowed to Obi-Wan’s words. He returned to his starting position and started his attack once more. This time, there was not a moment of experimentation or hesitation from the man. Anakin immediately unleashed a ferocious barrage of Form II Makashi flèche, and Obi-Wan recognized that he could not match Anakin’s continual aggression with his rapidly diminishing strength. Therefore, he decided to conserve his power and hid behind his formidable Soresu, hoping to spot an opportunity to strike the other man out with a well-positioned singular blow soon. Fortunately, Obi-Wan knew Anakin’s fighting style like the back of his hand and responded efficiently, matching his hits stroke-by-stroke without expending excessive energy.</p><p>          His patience bore fruit when he started to bait Anakin and drew him towards his position. Noticing the space that Obi-Wan offered up, Anakin eagerly pressed the offensive by sacrificing his defense on his right. That was Anakin’s mistake as Obi-Wan redirected Anakin’s blade uselessly to the side and immediately pushed forward with a quick Ataru variant. Moments later, Obi-Wan’s glowing saber paused millimetres from the front of Anakin’s vulnerable neck.</p><p>          The two boys breathed heavily as their gaze locked on each other’s faces. </p><p>          “Solah,” Anakin panted. Obi-Wan distractedly noted the hint of a smile in his voice as he collapsed onto his knees, feeling completely spent. It was as if he had been sparring for ten consecutive hours instead of the three short minutes he just did. He was gulping for air desperately as he felt as if he was going to faint at any moment. Fortunately, the nauseous feeling slowly subsided as his racing heart started to calm down.</p><p>          Now, he could finally register Anakin’s concerned grip on his shoulders as the buzz and chatter amongst the spectators slowly entered his muffled, thumping ears. Their shocked whispers and awed expression suggested that defeating Anakin in a duel was not a common occurrence. That seemed to be a constant in any universe, Obi-Wan thought in amusement. However, they hushed in an instant and looked towards him with trepidation and, perhaps, worry.</p><p>          Confused, he turned back to the man before him. Anakin had an indescribable myriad of expressions that flitted across his sweat-stained face. Just as Obi-Wan wondered what he should say, the boy pulled him into a warm embrace and squeezed him tight.</p><p>          “I’m so proud of you, Obi-Wan,” the boy said thickly with emotions. “I always dreamed that I could spar with you. This... this was everything I hoped for.”</p><p>          The sincerity in Anakin’s voice made Obi-Wan’s heart melt. However, Qui-Gon’s vision of the other world where Anakin’s dream occurred caused Obi-Wan’s heart to clench painfully at the same time.</p><p>          “If all you ever wanted were for me to defeat you in front of a crowd, I would have done so before now,” Obi-Wan teased as he felt a slight punch in his side.</p><p>          Over Anakin’s shoulder, he could see Mace’s cutting, dark eyes that were weighing his observations. The unnerving stare caused him to shiver involuntarily. </p><p>          “Are you feeling cold?” Anakin asked, misinterpreting his motion. “Let’s head to the showers at once. We will need some bacta for your chest.”</p><p>          “I don’t need bacta for this -”</p><p>          The com-link on Master Windu’s arm beeped as the Korun walked off a short distance for the conversation. A few seconds later, he turned around and looked at Anakin before ending the call.</p><p>          “Padawan Skywalker,” the man’s bass voice boomed. “You will come with me right now to the Jedi Council.”</p><p>          Anakin bristled at the man’s command, “I’ll be there in -”</p><p>          “Now, Padawan,” Mace said sternly as he moved for the exit.</p><p>          “We will talk more about this match after,” Anakin said firmly before he ran after the Master. Obi-Wan watched as the boy disappeared as he felt a strong sense of déjà-vu.</p><p>          “Woah, where did you learn how to make all those moves?” a senior Padawan asked as Obi-Wan found himself in the middle of a swarm of awed spectators.</p><p>          “Yeah, you managed to best Skywalker!”</p><p>          “I thought he was going to get angry after he lost...” </p><p>          “He has a soft spot for Kenobi,” another answered as a murmur of agreement rippled throughout the crowd.</p><p>          “Are you certain you’ve never sparred with him?”</p><p>          “That’s a dumb question. I want to ask you about your variation on the Soresu,” another piped up. “I’ve never seen it before. Can you teach us the katas?”</p><p>          “Oh... of course,” Obi-Wan said. But something was nagging him about the way Mace looked and his sense of urgency. He had worked alongside the Master enough times to gleam those subtle cues from his otherwise reserved demeanour. “But let’s arrange for another time to meet. If you would please excuse me...”</p><p>          When the crowd of Padawans finally dispersed, Obi-Wan charted his way back to the living quarters. He was passing by the mess hall as two Jedi walked out, deep in conversation.</p><p>          “What? I thought the Senator died in the explosion?” one of them said.</p><p>          “No, she was decoying as one of the pilots,” the other said.</p><p>          The familiarity of the scene described nudged Obi-Wan’s mind. He turned to enter the mess hall instead when he realized what transpired.</p><p>          On all the large screens depicted an image of a destroyed Nabooian J-type diplomatic barge with the caption, “<em>Targeted bombing attack on Nabooian Senate entourage. </em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Lost Planet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>THE LOST PLANET</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>          Obi-Wan immediately ran to the Archives as quickly as his heart would allow. Anakin and Qui-Gon were likely assigned as protective details to Senator Amidala, who just survived an assassination attempt. Mere weekss from now, the Clone Wars would be in full swing.</p><p>          His visions were coming true.</p><p>          Master Tyn, one of the librarians, looked up in surprise at the man’s arrival. “Have you recovered fully, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>          “Yes, Master Tyn,” Obi-Wan panted out a greeting distractedly as he eyed the row of unoccupied computer terminals nearby.</p><p>          “But you still shouldn’t be over-exerting yourself in your Master’s absence,” the Master chastised lightly as he saw beads of sweat gathered at Obi-Wan’s temples.</p><p>          “I understand, Master,” Obi-Wan nodded. “But I do have some data-books that I urgently need to search up. If you would please excuse me...”</p><p>          “Alright,” he chuckled and shook his head exasperatedly as Obi-Wan ran towards a terminal. Typing quickly, he searched for the Jedi mission files regarding the Crisis of Naboo. However, when he tried to access the mission file, the system blocked his entry, and a warning flashed across his screen. The Jedi Council had restricted access to the file to only the Council members. This likely meant that besides Anakin, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the Council members, no one else knew the complete story about the Sith. </p><p>          However, Obi-Wan needed to be certain of how much he had left. He keyed in the password that he recalled from his vision as a Jedi Council member and watched as the system processed his request.</p><p>          <em>Access granted.</em></p><p>          Obi-Wan breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful that the password did not change, and started to read through the mission report. The event unfolded as Obi-Wan remembered, almost word-for-word. The nine-year-old Anakin and Qui-Gon were sent on a diplomatic mission to settle the negotiations between Naboo and the Trade Federation that turned into a battle of survival. The Master-Padawan duo traveled to the planet's surface and escaped with Queen Amidala to Coruscant where she motioned for a vote of non confidence before heading back to Naboo to launch a counter-attack with the native Gungans. Qui-Gon was mindful not to stray too far away from his young Padawan. Unable to isolate the pair from one another and surprised by the Padawan's strong Force abilities, the Sith ultimately retreated when he could not gain the upper hand. Anakin then quickly joined the space battle above the planet and successfully defeated the blockade at the nick of time.</p><p>          Obi-Wan shuddered to imagine what could have happened if they were separated. </p><p>          However, Obi-Wan could not dwell on this thought as he quickly submitted another query. This time, it was to search for Kamino.</p><p>          However, the search yielded no results from the Jedi Archives. He entered the coordinates and, once again, found the planet missing from the galactic map. He turned his attention to the annals and filtered through numerous reports on the Separatist Crisis. He read the increased engagement of Count Dooku with the Governor of Eraidu, Wilhuff Tarkin, and recognized the Separatists’ ultimately-failed efforts to convince Eraidu to secede. He also read about the border dispute on Ansion from which Qui-Gon and Anakin just returned. Along with Senator Amidala’s attempted assassination, these events placed him squarely at the beginning of the Clone Wars according to his visions.</p><p>          There was a sudden sense of dread pooling in his stomach as he realized that the Clone Wars were inevitable.</p><p>          But before he had a chance to process his thoughts, Obi-Wan felt the overpowering brightness in the Force that was Anakin's presence. Obi-Wan managed to close all the files and log out of the terminal before Anakin strolled into view.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan?” Anakin’s excited voice blared out in the distance. Obi-Wan sighed as he took the walk of shame through the Archives towards the entrance. Obi-Wam shot the amused Master Tyn an apologetic glance as he covered Anakin’s mouth with his hand and dragged him out into the hallway.</p><p>          Feeling Anakin’s tongue licking his palm, Obi-Wan immediately let Anakin go and yelled, “You’re disgusting!”</p><p>          Anakin had a smug grin as Obi-Wan wiped his palm on Anakin’s robe with a scowl.</p><p>          “You’re so predictable, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said. He swung an arm around his disgruntled brother and they started walking down the hallway. “I don’t even know if I should feel embarrassed for knowing to check the Archives first. Haven’t you read everything in there by now?” </p><p>          “It will take a thousand lifetimes to read everything the Archives have to offer,” Obi-Wan replied. “So, what happened in the Council meeting?”</p><p>          The excitement sparkled in Anakin’s eyes.</p><p>          “The Council gave us an assignment,” Anakin said with a hushed whisper. “We will protect the Senator from Naboo if she requests for additional security! It will be our highest-profile assignment yet!”</p><p>          That all but confirmed what Obi-Wan expected.</p><p>          “Congratulations,” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep the tension out of his voice. He still was not sure what prompted Anakin’s downfall between his departure for Utapau and the sacking of the Temple in his vision. But one thing is for certain, Anakin’s closeness with the Nabooian Senator was something that he needed to keep an eye on.</p><p>          Eyeing his brother, Obi-Wan continued with feigned nonchalance, “But I’m certain that you are looking forward most to reuniting with Senator Amidala.”</p><p>          Anakin’s breath hitched as he turned to Obi-Wan in panic before looking around them nervously.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan! I... I don’t know what you are talking about...” he said, clearly flustered, as his cheeks tinted pink. However, the corners of his lips kept inching upwards despite his conscious effort to push them down.</p><p>          Obi-Wan stopped walking and placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. The other man looked up in confusion, “It is natural to feel for another, Anakin. But please be mindful of where that might lead.”</p><p>          “I know that, Obi-Wan,” Anakin muttered. “I’m just excited to meet an old friend, that’s all...”</p><p>          The two of them fell silent for a while as they wandered to a quiet, unfrequented part of the Temple. Obi-Wan gestured at the alcove tucked in between two giant pillars and out of sight from most angles. He leapt onto the wide, platform-like windowsill and tucked his knees into his chest as Anakin sat in a similar fashion opposite of him. Obi-Wan turned his attention to imposing skyscrapers and busy skylines that competed with the moon to light up the night.</p><p>          A few minutes of companionable silence later, Anakin spoke up again, “By the way, we still need to talk about our match. You were amazing, Obi-Wan. You really were. If you weren’t distracted in the second round, you could have easily won 2-0. I never found a sparring match so challenging and fun.”</p><p>          “It was an excellent match, and you were a formidable opponent, Anakin. I really enjoyed it as well, but...” Obi-Wan heaved a mournful sigh as he unclipped the lightsaber and balanced the weight of the heavy weapon on his palm. “... if you did not make that mistake at that moment in the third round, I doubt I would have lasted much longer, let alone deliver the winning strike. I... I cannot easily replicate my success. Nor can I foresee a scenario where I would be able to compete in a standard five-round match against you and prevail. My body just wouldn’t allow it.”</p><p>          “Obi-Wan...”</p><p>          His situation, like the lightsaber in his hand, was staring him in the face and taunting him to admit his limitations. Looking up, Obi-Wan studied the contours of Anakin’s face under the contrasting lights and shadow cast from the outside. Finally, he looked into Anakin’s piercing, blue eyes and was reminded of the strong kinship between the two of them in both timelines.</p><p>          The secret Obi-Wan held within him tired him greatly, and he wanted to share part of it with the man in front of him - the man with who he entrusted everything in both timelines, including his own life.</p><p>          “You asked me what I saw on Jedha,” Obi-Wan said quietly.</p><p>          Detecting the other man’s distress, Anakin quickly said, “You don’t have to share if you don’t want to.”</p><p>          “No, I do. I just didn’t know how to say it,” Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ve not told anyone about this... not even Master Yoda.”</p><p>          Anakin nodded sincerely, “I will never tell anyone.”</p><p>          “Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly. “There is a war coming. It is a war that could bring the Jedi Order and the Republic to its knees. I fear that it is already too late to prevent it. I also fear that I will not contribute to its solution, seeing how my condition prevents me from taking an active role if a war does break out. War will also lead us into a dark place, and I worry about your readiness to confront loss.”</p><p>          The oppressive silence hung over them as Obi-Wan saw Anakin’s eyes dart around as he tried to process what Obi-Wan just divulged. He never doubted Obi-Wan before, especially since this vision troubled him to such a degree. But if a galactic war was to break out, what would their role as peace-keepers be? How would they survive it unscathed? Anakin always thought life as a Jedi was monotonous and the fantasy of war should have excited him, yet his instinct of keeping Obi-Wan safe served as an opposite force.</p><p>            Furthermore, he had recently been suffering from frightful nightmares - ones that he even kept secret from Obi-Wan because his brother was the subject. He dreamt of his brother in terrible danger, pain, and suffering. Combined with Obi-Wan’s vision, Anakin’s premonition was coming true.</p><p>          “I... I... what... this...” Anakin shrugged helplessly as he failed to formulate a coherent sentence with his conflicted mind. At a loss, Anakin made a surprising and urgent suggestion in pwhich Obi-Wan detected no hint of insincerity.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan, let us meditate on this.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan nodded and adjusted his posture into a meditative position. Closing his eyes, he focused on the slow, rhythmic flow of his breath. The living Force lapped against the borders of his mind as he tuned out his senses and lowered his mental barrier. The Force slowly rolled through him like a gentle tide over a sandy flat as he synchronized to metronomic ebbs and flows of his surroundings. Faintly, he also detected a muted but comforting presence join him at this higher plane of awareness and spirituality as his surroundings became brighter and blurrier.</p><p>          The next moment, Obi-Wan found himself perched atop the bow of a fishing vessel as the angry sea pounded against its wooden hull mercilessly. In front of him, he saw the frothing seas bubbling with briny foams and the menacing thunderclouds that rotated above his head. The rain struck down on him like icy arrows as the howling wind whipped around him and slapped every inch of exposed skin ruthlessly. Then, he watched as a massive surge of water swelling high into the salt-filled air like a jagged cliff before it pummeled down onto him. The vessel groaned, and the mast swayed under the constant barrage. A bolt of lightning streaked across the skies as a deafening boom temporarily overwhelmed the chaotic noises around him. Suddenly, he felt the vessel started to turn away as another cliff of water began to rise against the side of the ship before it descended upon him. The ship rolled onto its side...</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>          ‘Why weren’t the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe, under their protection.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ‘The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ‘Wake up, Senators... you must wake up! If you offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ‘Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “I don’t know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends,” Sheev Palpatine addressed the group of influential Jedi in his majestic, crimson suite that befitted the holder of the most powerful post in the galaxy. With a soothing, baritone voice, he continued to convey the dire situation before the Senate, “More and more star systems are joining the separatists.”</p><p>          “If they do break away -” Mace Windu asked before he was quickly interrupted.</p><p>          “I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two,” the Supreme Chancellor said with steely determination. “My negotiations will not fail.”</p><p>          “If they do, you must realize there aren’t enough Jedi to protect the Republic,” Mace said. “We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers.”</p><p>          The politician turned to the ancient Jedi.</p><p>          “Master Yoda,” he asked with a voice filled with angst and concern, “Do you think it will really come to war?”</p><p>          Yoda closed his eyes and attempted to sense through the thick mists of the Force. As it had been for years, the Force was clouded and impenetrable. Just as he was about to resurface into the physical realm, something tugged at his senses. Yoda started focusing his senses, and the previously subliminal sounds came into sharp focus.</p><p>          <em>‘A war is coming...’</em>  the voice hissed, <em>‘The fall of the Jedi is imminent...’</em>   </p><p>          Yoda reached out into the Force and tugged. As if he had undone a knot, the point started to unravel as a beam of light from above cut through the darkness. The light shone upon a meditating Obi-Wan and Anakin like a spotlight on a darkened stage. Just beyond the illuminated space, Yoda caught a glimpse of a white army of identical-looking soldiers on a stormy, water planet. Then, he saw a flash of the image of his former Padawan. Those images were soon replaced by the tendrils of the Dark side. They were creeping towards one of the Padawans when suddenly, as if the Dark side detected his presence, they rushed out towards him and attacked. Yoda tapped into the Force and raised a shield of Light just as the chaotic torrent of corruptive Dark energy slammed into his senses. Knowing that he was losing the battle against the onslaught of pure anger and hatred, Yoda extracted himself from the spiritual realm just as the darkness overwhelmed his defenses.</p><p>          Yoda gasped and held his pounding head with his. Blinking his eyes, he realized he was still in the Supreme Chancellor’s office. Palpatine and his fellow Jedi looked at him from behind his desk with visible distress and concern, respectively.</p><p>          “Master Yoda, is everything alright?”</p><p>          There was a noticeable edge to Palpatine’s voice that was previously absent. However, Yoda was too overwhelmed by his experience to notice that.</p><p>          “Yes... yes...” Yoda grunted weakly. “W... What were we discussing?”</p><p>          “The Chancellor asked whether the Separatist Crisis would end in war,” Mace repeated. There was a growing frown on his face at the Grandmaster’s sudden ailment.</p><p>          Yoda breathed in deeply and nodded, “<em>Hmmm</em>... Strong is the Dark Side of the Force. Only a glimpse of the future, I saw. But one of war, it is.”</p><p>          The tension was palpable in the air when a hologram of a Rodian appeared in the centre of the Chancellor’s desk.</p><p>          “Good. Send them in,” Palpatine responded as they all stood. “We will discuss this matter later.” </p><p>          As the Jedi left, they encountered the incoming Senators of the Loyalist Committee. And one of them was Senator Amidala dressed in a regal purple dress in traditional Nabooian style.</p><p>          “Senator Amidala,” Yoda greeted, “Your tragedy on the landing platform - terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart.”</p><p>          “Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?” she asked.</p><p>          “Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo,” Mace supplied.</p><p>          “I think that Count Dooku was behind it.”</p><p>          “He is a political idealist, not a murderer,” Ki-Adi Mundi responded.</p><p>          “You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi,” Mace added. “He couldn’t assassinate anyone. It’s not in his character.”</p><p>          The Senator made her silent disapproval of the assessment known with her pointed gaze at the Korun master as Yoda spoke up, “Certain, I no longer am, with Count Dooku’s intentions.” Mace looked at the green Jedi in surprise, but the Grandmaster continued, “Dark times, these are. And nothing is what it appears to be. But, Senator, in grave danger you are.”</p><p>          “Master Jedi, may I suggest the senator be placed under the protection of your graces?” Palpatine asked.</p><p>          “Do you really think that’s a wise decision under these stressful times?” Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan asked.</p><p>          “Chancellor, if I may comment,” Padmé spoke up for herself. “I do not believe -”</p><p>          “The situation is that serious?” Palpatine questioned firmly. “But I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with. Old friends, like Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker.”</p><p>          “I agree with the Chancellor,” Senator Wan-Tak Kenobi of Stewjon added. “Senator Amidala, there have been three assassinations amongst our ranks in the past two months. We cannot afford to lose your voice in the Senate as well.”</p><p>          “That is possible,” Mace said as the Council had already anticipated the Chancellor’s likely request for additional security. “They’ve just returned from a border dispute on Ansion.”</p><p>          “Do it for me, milady, please,” Palpatine said to Padmé with the utmost sincerity. “The thought of losing you... is unbearable.”</p><p>          Padmé pursed her lips and swallowed her objection. Mace turned to the Senator and said, “I will have Qui-Gon report to you immediately, milady.”</p><p>          She nodded politely, “Thank you, Master Windu.”</p><p>          The group of Jedi exited the office. But moments later, they heard a series of quick footsteps from behind. Turning his head, Yoda could see the Nabooian Senator approaching.</p><p>          “Master Yoda,” she addressed him while casting a glance at the other Jedi warily. “May I speak with you in private?”</p><p>          Yoda nodded at his fellow members, who noticed the cue and started to leave. Once they walked down the curved hallway and out of earshot, Padmé turned the one Jedi who was more receptive to her theory of Dooku’s plotting and asked, “Master Yoda, while I am grateful for the extra security the Jedi provides, what I need are answers. I want to know who’s trying to kill me.”</p><p>          “<em>Hmmm... </em>share your suspicion, I do, Senator,” Yoda stated. “Investigate into the matter. I will.”</p><p>          Padmé smiled in relief as she bowed. “Thank you, Master Yoda. You have my gratitude.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “Qui-Gon,” Mace Windu greeted when he saw the long-haired Jedi seemingly in search of someone.</p><p>          “Mace.”</p><p>          “I thought you are already on your way to Senator Amidala’s residence,” Mace frowned. Noting Anakin’s absence, he asked, “Where is Padawan Skywalker?”</p><p>          “My Padawan is nowhere to be found,” Qui-Gon replied calmly. “He did not return to our living quarters last night. I am on my way to Obi-Wan’s room.”</p><p>          “Padawan Kenobi is not at his quarters either,” Mace said. Seeing Qui-Gon’s questioning glance, he explained, “Council matter.”</p><p>          “Of course,” Qui-Gon acquiesced. </p><p>          “I sense they are somewhere nearby,” Mace commented. They started to walk together in search of the lost Padawans when Mace spoke up again. “I find myself, yet again, in the unenviable position of expressing my concerns regarding Skywalker’s behaviour.”</p><p>          “And you have put actions to your objections as well,” Qui-Gon said mildly. “The Council has yet to approve Anakin to begin his Trials.”</p><p>          “The Council -” Mace responded sternly, “- agrees with me that Skywalker is not ready for his promotion. While he may be naturally gifted with a strong connection to the Force and an adequate practitioner of saber-play, he clearly has much to learn in other equally crucial aspects. His lack of control over his emotions is evident in his inability to connect properly with the Force through meditation. This makes him vulnerable to the Dark Side, and it is something we simply cannot allow - not for the one who is meant to bring balance to the Force.”</p><p>          “There is more than one way to measure one’s connection with the Force,” Qui-Gon countered. “Obi-Wan has been permitted to participate in his Trials despite a similar deficiency, with the only difference being his relative weakness in saber combat. I worry this discrepancy in treatment between the two would prove to be damaging.”</p><p>          “Padawan Kenobi, unlike his brother, has always utilized the Force with discipline and restraint. That mindfulness is what makes him worthy of his promotion.”</p><p>          “You know I disagree with the Council’s assessment of my Padawan,” Qui-Gon said.</p><p>          “And I have always been clear of what I wish to see rectified,” Mace said.</p><p>          “We must agree to disagree on this matter then,” Qui-Gon nodded respectfully.</p><p>          “Very well,” Mace agreed. “However, if I may add to your previous comment about Padawan Kenobi’s saber skills, I believe that had been properly laid to rest after his duel yesterday. But before that, I have a question for you,” the Korun said as Qui-Gon tilted his head curiously. “Have you trained Padawan Kenobi in saber combat before?”</p><p>          “No, I have not. Master Nu is a skilled swordsman in her own right, and I saw no reason to interfere with her training. Why?”</p><p>          “<em>Hmm...</em>” Mace hummed as he furrowed his brows thoughtfully. “I oversaw the match between Kenobi and Skywalker and Kenobi’s unique mix of Form III Soresu and Form IV Ataru was more reminiscent of your fighting style than Master Nu’s.”</p><p>          “Is that so?” Qui-Gon asked. “Perhaps Anakin trained with Obi-Wan in private.”</p><p>          “I don’t believe that is the case. Skywalker stated that he never sparred with Kenobi before yesterday.”</p><p>          Qui-Gon hummed. “That is notable. However, I admit I am surprised to hear that Obi-Wan sparred in public. This was a first for him if I am not mistaken.”</p><p>          “Indeed. But perhaps you would be even more surprised to hear that Kenobi <em>won</em> that match,” Mace said as Qui-Gon’s eyes widened by a fraction. “Skywalker did not hold back any of his strikes, yet Kenobi managed to emerge victoriously. I’m sure you agree that Skywalker is one of the best duelists among his peers, so Kenobi’s performance was nothing short of impressive. I believe even you would have a difficult time breaking through his defense.”</p><p>          Qui-Gon quirked a brow at the Korun master, who looked back unperturbed. The Master of the Order was well-known for not conferring praises, so this was as much of a ringing endorsement as anyone could ever hope of receiving from him. And unfortunately, these words would likely not be directed at Anakin any time soon.</p><p>          “He also used katas that were previously unbeknownst to me,” Mace supplied as he gave Qui-Gon an imploring glance. “Curious, isn’t it?”</p><p>          “Well,” Qui-Gon cleared his throat and placed his hands into both sleeves. “You have been successful in raising my interest to spar against Obi-Wan so I can observe his skills for myself, first-hand.”</p><p>          There was a shadow of a smile on Mace’s face as if he expected such a response. He tipped his head and said, “Please notify me of the time and location. I look forward to watching an interesting matchup.”</p><p>          “Once this mission is completed,” Qui-Gon promised as they rounded the corner on a less-trodden hallway and paused at the sight before their eyes.</p><p>          In the alcove at the end of the hallway, two figures were facing each other and deep in meditation. More notably, they were both floating several inches above the windowsill with the early rays of morning light encircling their dark silhouettes. There was a synergistic calmness that radiated from the pair and hummed peacefully in the Force. It was like a fresh, spring breeze that dispelled the stale, smog-choked air that had been surrounding them.</p><p>          Despite being taken entirely by surprise at the sight of Anakin engaged in Rising Meditation for the first-time, Qui-Gon schooled his expression and turned to his companion to observe his response.</p><p>          “This is... unexpected,” Mace conceded.</p><p>          Rising meditation required one to be deeply submerged and attuned to the living Force. It was something difficult and infrequently achieved even for experienced Jedi Masters, especially with the distraction of the growing darkness in recent years. Qui-Gon did not want to disrupt what was possibly Anakin’s most successful attempt at connecting with the Force. However, they had a mission at hand and a Senator in grave danger.</p><p>          “Anakin,” Qui-Gon called out. Anakin’s ear twitched to the sound, and then his eyes snapped open. Noticing that he was floating mid-air, he gasped out in surprise before promptly falling forward onto Obi-Wan. The two tumbled onto the carpeted floor in a heap of limbs and groans.</p><p>          The air was knocked out of Obi-Wan lungs as his back contacted the floor. But then, Anakin’s body slammed his entire weight on top of him.</p><p>          “Get off me, you lug,” Obi-Wan gasped as he shoved the man off with a forceful telekinetic push. Sitting up, he coughed while he massaged his abused ribs. </p><p>          “Sorry, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said sheepishly as he stood up. Reaching a hand down, he pulled the other man up with a firm tug.</p><p>          “Master Windu, Master Jinn,” Obi-Wan greeted as the two Masters approached.</p><p>          Anakin looked around him and saw the two Jedi Masters to his left and the rising sun to his right. “The mission! I’m sorry, Master, I...”</p><p>          “We will still be on time if we leave now, Anakin,” Qui-Gon said as he turned to leave.</p><p>          “We will talk more about your vision and my mission when I come back,” Anakin promised. He squeezed Obi-Wan’s arm a final time before giving chase to his departing master.</p><p>          Soon after, he was left alone with Mace. Turning to him, the Korun master said, “Padawan Kenobi, we originally planned to wait for your Master to return from Jedha before you jointly reported your mission findings. However, Master Yoda had informed the Council of a recent development, and we have decided to summon you and discuss the matter now.”</p><p>          “Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan said politely. The thought of facing the full Council for matters of such a sensitive nature was daunting, regardless of experience and status. However, he also knew the august body intimately as he had experienced it as one of its members in his vision. Therefore, the idea of attending such a meeting on his own did not disturb him as much as it would have otherwise. In addition, the night-long meditation had provided some clarity to the path he must take, and the Council meeting was well-timed for his purpose.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “What were you and Obi-Wan meditating on for the entirety of the night?” Qui-Gon asked as their airbus joined the row of aircars streaming towards the heart of the Senate district.</p><p>          Anakin bit down on his lower lip and shook his head. “It is not my information to share.” Then, he quickly added, “I’m sorry, Master.”</p><p>          Qui-Gon nodded understandingly. “Do not apologize for keeping your silence of someone else’s matter, Anakin. I asked only because you have finally learnt to connect with the Force purposefully.” </p><p>          The masterly pride in Qui-Gon’s voice elicited mixed feelings in his Padawan. While Anakin was surprised by the ease in which he transcended into his most successful meditation, it was the threat of a galactic war and fear of his brother’s role in it that served as the catalyst. The irony of the situation did not escape Anakin’s mind.</p><p>          “It is all Obi-Wan’s efforts,” Anakin said with a hint of guilt. “He guided me and focused my thoughts.”</p><p>          “You have always been more at ease in his presence. Have you discovered the reason why?”</p><p>          The answer was obvious.</p><p>          “He... he is my only link to my family,” Anakin confessed as they started to ascend by a tall, elegant structure a few clicks away from the Senate dome. A soft ping rang through the comm system. Then, the driver announced that they are approaching their destination. “I know a Jedi should not form attachment, but...” Anakin paused as he tried to formulate a defensible position, “... but...”</p><p>          “But a familial bond is hard to sever,” Qui-Gon completed the phrase. “I understand that very well, Anakin. And that is why I have not voiced any concern of this particular issue.”</p><p>          “The Council disagrees with you.”</p><p>          “The tenets of the Jedi dictate that attachment leads to possession, and possession breeds jealousy and greed,” Qui-Gon said as the airbus started to descend onto the landing platform of the Senate apartment complex. “This is where the Council’s opinion differs from mine. I believe that attachment, itself, belongs to neither the Light nor the Dark. It is selfish possession that may arise from the attachment that ultimately leads to pain and suffering.”</p><p>          Qui-Gon turned to face his Padawan. “Anakin, you have shown to be a passionate being. It will be a near-impossible task for you to simply forego all your attachments like what many Jedi before you have done. But if we are to allow you to form attachments, then that leaves you vulnerable. That’s why you must learn to control your emotions.”</p><p>          “I... I’ve not been able to achieve that, Master,” Anakin admitted.</p><p>          “Mindfulness, Anakin,” Qui-Gon stressed, “As I have said many times before, you must first recognize your emotions before you can begin the process of confronting them. After mindfulness comes understanding. You must engage with all your emotions, the positives and the negatives. Study them. Understand them. Learn the cause and impact of your emotions. And finally, you can start to regulate your emotions and moderate your responses.”</p><p>          “But it is difficult, Master,” Anakin muttered. The door of the vehicle opened as they stood up from their seat. Nodding at the staff, they stepped off the vehicle and started walking towards the lift lobby.</p><p>          “It is challenging, indeed. But the difficulty of a task is never a valid reason to avoid it. Ask Obi-Wan for guidance. Perhaps he will be able to aid you in this task,” Qui-Gon said. “However, I now need you to focus your mind on this assignment, Anakin. Senator Amidala’s life is in danger, and it would be unwise to be distracted.”</p><p>          “Yes, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          As Obi-Wan and Mace walked in, the eleven Council members currently seated scrutinized him with a mixture of mild intrigue and curiosity. Through the transperisteel, the sun was at its peak position as its rays shone into the chamber and created slim, hard shadows of all the occupants. Mace settled into his chair while Obi-Wan stayed in the centre of the room.</p><p>          “Welcome, Padawan Kenobi,” Mace nodded at him as the meeting started. Obi-Wan glanced at Master Yoda, who returned a slight nod in recognition, as Mace started to explain. “The Council is convening today at Master Yoda’s request.”</p><p>           The ancient Jedi hummed before he addressed the Council, “Here to discuss a vision that Padawan Kenobi had experienced, we are. <em>Hmmm</em>... a dark future, you mentioned in your vision.” </p><p>          “Yes,” Obi-Wan responded calmly.</p><p>          “Anything you wish to reveal before the full Council, <em>hmmm...</em>?”</p><p>          The Padawan remained silent for a long moment. Yoda’s ears piqued up at Obi-Wan’s hesitation and stared at him expectantly. Considering his words carefully, Ob-Wan slowly said, “The current negotiations aiming to ensure peace between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance will fail. Both sides will raise their armies, and the galaxy will be dragged into a full-scale military conflict with enormous casualties.”</p><p>          “The Republic does not have a standing army,” Eeth Koth pointed out. “It would be impossible for your vision to turn into reality.”</p><p>          “So certain you are, <em>hmmm...? </em>Confine to our imagination of what is possible, the Force does not.” Yoda scrunched his face and grunted gravely before continuing. “See an army I do as well. But the rest, clouded by the Dark Side they are.”</p><p>          Another wave of surprise from the Masters surged through the Force at Yoda’s words before the room descended into a loaded silence.</p><p>          “See the location of this army, you do?”</p><p>          “Yes, Master.”</p><p>          “A water planet, it is... <em>hmmm...</em>?”</p><p>          Obi-Wan was surprised by Yoda’s answer, “Y...yes, Master. It is a planet called Kamino, located just south of the Richi Maze.”</p><p>          “There is no planet with that name listed in the Jedi Archives,” Mace said as he scrolled on his datapad.</p><p>          “Can you show the map on the reader?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>          Mace frowned at the casual tone from the Padawan, but he did as told. The blinds started their descent from the ceiling and covered the transperisteel. The holoprojector blinked to life in the near darkness and a hologram of the galaxy filled the chamber space.</p><p>          “Expand here on this quadrant... more... yes... It should be around here, ” Obi-Wan said, pointing at an area near the Outer Rim edges of a spiral arm. There was an odd void surrounded by a revolving cluster of celestial features. “Run a gravitational scan?”</p><p>          Looking up from his datapad, he gave an indecipherable glance at the Padawan before focusing his attention back to the map reader. “The gravitational map indicates that all the stars are pulled inward to that spot.”</p><p>          “Gravity’s silhouette remains, yet the star and all its planets have disappeared,” Yoda hummed as his brows furrowed. “Strong is the disturbance of Force surrounding this planet. Of grave importance it must be to the Dark Side to obscure it from our view. Investigate this matter we must.”</p><p>          “I will go,” Mace said immediately as the Force in the room rippled with a silent agreement.</p><p>          “Revealed to Padawan Kenobi this army, the Force has. Send him we must,” Yoda said as he pointed his three-fingered claw towards him firmly. With a heavy sigh, he continued, “But agree on the Padawan’s lack of experience, I do.” The Jedi harrumphed before he continued, “Then go to this planet, both of you will.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>           “The Jedi has discovered our plans,” a hooded figure said dangerously. “Travel to Kamino, my Apprentice. There, you will find a Master and a Padawan. Eliminate them. This is your final chance.”</p><p>           “Yes, Master,” the Zabrak bowed as the hologram fizzled out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>THE APPRENTICE</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>          The meeting with Jar Jar and Padmé went as terribly as Anakin feared.</p><p>          <em>‘So you have... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I mean.’</em></p><p>          Anakin groaned at the memory as he banged his head against the railing of the balcony where he currently stood.</p><p>          “What kind of a disaster do I need to be to give that kind of backhanded compliment?!” Anakin muttered to himself. Obi-Wan was definitely going to make fun of him when he found out. “Also, why were you ogling her, Anakin? She <em>is </em>beautiful, but she probably hates you now as well.”</p><p>          “Who are you talking to?”</p><p>          Anakin almost tripped himself as he twirled around. The Senator was standing by the doorway with a datapad in her hand. She looked every bit as regal from her years as Queen as she was strong from being one of the Senate’s most influential voices. The sight of her never failed to take Anakin’s breath away, and that was even when he saw her just a few hours ago.</p><p>          She arched her elegant eyebrow at the lack of answer, and Anakin realized he was staring once again. Flailing his arms slightly, his mind went into overdrive as he tried to come up with a plausible excuse. Pointing at his inactivate com-link, “Uh... Obi-Wan - just finished calling him - Yeah... he asked about you.”</p><p>          Internally, he cringed. Obi-Wan and Padmé never met, why would he ever ask about her?</p><p>          “Oh...” Padmé said uncertainly as she walked closer. “Is he your -”</p><p>          “Brother. He’s my twin brother,” Anakin said quickly. “Not a significant other. Jedi aren’t supposed to form romantic attachments anyway, not that I want to form -”</p><p>          Anakin pressed his lips together and stopped talking abruptly. Well, that went terribly wrong. Now, he just wanted the miles of ferrocrete directly beneath his feet to open up. Then, he could fall to the deepest bowels of the underworld, undiscoverable from the rest of the galaxy, and die of shame alone in the darkness.</p><p>          However, Padmé didn’t seem to focus on the latter half of his answer. Instead, her eyes sparkled at the mention of the word “twin.”</p><p>          “I haven’t heard of twins both becoming Jedi,” she said curiously.</p><p>          “Actually, there is a pair of twin sisters, Mikkians, a year younger than us. But we are the only known fraternal Jedi twins.”</p><p>          Padmé nodded, “I’d imagine it would be quite lonely and scary... to be separated from your birth family at such a young age and forbidden from reuniting. You must be comforted that your brother is with you at the Temple.”</p><p>          The standard answer should be that the Jedi Temple was the one and only family any Jedi needed. But Anakin could not bring himself to reiterate the bald-faced lie that he disagreed with whole-heartedly. He missed his mother, who he could only see during his infrequent dreams. He also wanted to reunite with the Stewjonian family, who rescued Obi-Wan, his mother, and him from a life of slavery. He wanted to thank them, honor them, and care for them as a son, just like they cared for him as parents.</p><p>          The information of birth families to the Jedi was strictly restricted to Council members only. Therefore, Anakin had no knowledge to rely on except for his faded memories. But the fact that they were somewhere out there beyond Coruscant made Anakin yearn to, one day, leave the Temple and search the galaxies with Obi-Wan. Perhaps this desire also fueled his intense obsession with flying since he was young.</p><p>          There was an urgent flash on her datapad, and Padmé looked down. Her eyes darted across the screen, and then she breathed out a sigh of relief.</p><p>          “What is it?” Anakin asked.</p><p>          “The Senate agreed to postpone the vote until next week,” she said happily. Looking back up, she smiled and gestured Anakin to sit down at a pair of lounging chairs nearby. “Now, where were we? Right - your brother, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>          “You should head back to your work, Padmé,” Anakin said hesitantly. “That is more important than this conversation -”</p><p>          “Humour me,” Padmé said firmly. “I need a break after all the meetings I just had.”</p><p>          “Well... Uhm... I guess I do wonder about my family from time to time,” Anakin confessed, shuffling his feet against the smooth tiles. “Especially when Obi-Wan is out on a mission. Something feels... empty inside.”</p><p>          “You two must share such a tight bond. But Obi-Wan... that is a Stewjonian name, isn’t it?” Padmé observed. Anakin nodded in confirmation. “And yours isn’t.” Anakin shook his head. “Why is that?”</p><p>          “I... I don’t know, Padmé,” Anakin shrugged helplessly. “I know next to nothing about my family.”</p><p>          “Well, Stewjon is similar in size to Naboo,” Padmé mused. “It can’t be that difficult to locate your family given the relatively small population.”</p><p>          “Padmé, your work in the Senate is more important than this -”</p><p>          “With the amount of security around me and my inability to leave the apartment, I am effectively side-lined from any negotiations,” Padmé said with mild anger. “At least this will give me something to do before I go insane.”</p><p>          “But -”</p><p>          “Please let me be useful, Annie.”</p><p>          “I...” Anakin glanced at the Senator’s pleading expression and nodded once.</p><p>          “Great,” she said, standing up. “I will get to work then.”</p><p>          “And Padmé,” Anakin called out. The Senator turned around and looked questioningly, “Please don’t call me that.”</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “It’s Anakin,” the Padawan said. “When you say Annie, it’s like I’m still a little boy... and I’m not.”</p><p>          “I’m sorry, Anakin. I’ve just always called you that... but it’s impossible to deny you’ve...” Padmé glanced at Anakin as if she was truly seeing him as an adult for the first time. “...that you’ve grown up.”</p><p>          “But the Council manages not to see it,” Anakin said with a slight edge in his voice.</p><p>          “Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It’s the only way we grow.”</p><p>          “I’m grateful to be mentored by Qui-Gon, I really am. He believes I am ready for the trials. And I know I am too! But the Council believes I’m too unpredictable... Other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it... even Obi-Wan is allowed to take them... but the Council won’t let me move on.”</p><p>          “That must be frustrating.”</p><p>          “I... I just... I’m jealous of Obi-Wan sometimes,” Anakin confessed. “I know I shouldn’t, but he... he just always manages to do the right things and says all the right words. Everyone likes him. He is like a natural Jedi and can’t do any wrong. Meanwhile, everything I do gets criticized...”</p><p>          “Have you talked to Obi-Wan about this?” Padmé asked softly.</p><p>          “No, why? It is not his fault,” Anakin said.</p><p>          “No, it’s not. But maybe Obi-Wan can give you a different perspective as to how you should conduct yourself. As your brother, you know he will give you an honest answer,” Padmé said. “And honest criticism without malice is hard to come by, Anakin. Make sure you accept it with an open heart.”</p><p>          “I promise.”</p><p>          The Senator smiled before entering her apartment once more. Anakin watched as her departing figure softly when something panged in his mind. It felt like a warning, much like the one he experienced when Obi-Wan went missing on Jedha.</p><p>          He placed a finger on the com-link at dialed for his brother.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Obi-Wan was sitting alone in the softly-illuminated hold of the Jedi Courier. Foregoing the usual cargo hold and weaponry system found on ships of this class, the main hold of this diplomatic ship was expanded and adapted to increase the comfort of its passengers. Listening to the gentle whirl of the engines as they climbed up to the upper atmosphere of Coruscant, Obi-Wan wondered whether he was changing the future of the galaxy for the better.</p><p>          His thoughts drifted, once again, to Anakin and Qui-Gon. He knew that Anakin had a strong emotional attachment to the Senator in the other timeline. Then, he wondered whether it was wise to leave Coruscant at such a crucial moment in history. However, he reached the same conclusion he did once before. The events surrounding Padmé’s assassination led to the discovery of the clone army on Kamino. There was no new information to be learnt if he remained on Coruscant. Conversely, all the mysteries surrounding the clones, from their formation to its ultimate rebellion against the Jedi, laid with the Kaminoans.</p><p>          From his vision, Obi-Wan only knew that the Clone Army was first commissioned by Master Sifo-Dyas. His seemingly-unrelated death under the hands of the Pyke Syndicate and the coincidental involvement of Count Dooku posing in the dead Jedi’s place to continue the production suggested that the Sith seized control of the Clone Army production. That meant that the Sith was likely behind the clone betrayal that murdered all the Jedi.</p><p>          But exactly how? Obi-Wan did not know.</p><p>          He saw the mystery surrounding Jedi Master Tiplar’s death by the clone trooper Tup that was ruled as a rare parasitic infection that decayed the inhibitor chips in the clone’s mind. In his vision, he recalled that all the clones subsequently received an inoculation against the parasite. But <em>all </em>the clones turned against the Jedi simultaneously across multiple worlds, which meant that there was likely a systemic problem hidden in the clones that was likely exploited by the Sith.</p><p>          And Obi-Wan had to uncover the truth about the plot.</p><p>          Making peace with his decision, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rested his mind. In the Force, Kamino continued to be shrouded in darkness, and Obi-Wan’s past knowledge and information on the planet gained him no new insight. Then, there was a flash of something - something sinister yet familiar. However, the sensation fled his mind as soon as it came, rending Obi-Wan unable to identify its source.</p><p>          Suddenly, the com-link on his wrist beeped. He accepted the transmission, and Anakin’s voice broke through the static cackle.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan, I just felt something - <em>wait, </em>are you on a ship?!”</p><p>          Seeing no point for deception after being found out, Obi-Wan said truthfully, “Yes.” </p><p>          “Where are you going?! Did the Council send you on a mission? But Master Nu is still on Jedha! You should be staying at the Temple! What is going on, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>          The confusion and panic were evident in his voice, and the static became progressively disruptive as the distance between the two Padawans increased.</p><p>          “Relax, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as a quiet hiss of the sliding door signaled the arrival of Mace, who nodded at the him as he sat down beside him. “Master Windu and I are together. We are on a short scouting mission to the Outer Rim.”</p><p>          “The Outer Rim?!” Anakin barked through the increasing static. “That’s a cesspool of criminals and illegal activities!”</p><p>          Mace gestured for Obi-Wan to move the com-link towards him. Leaning over slightly, he spoke into it authoritatively, “Focus on your mission to protect Senator Amidala, Padawan Skywalker. Padawan Kenobi will be safe under my watch.”</p><p>          There was a long stretch of silence filled with the occasional burst of hissing electrical noise. For a moment, Obi-Wan thought the connection was interrupted, but Anakin’s distorted voice returned, “Yes, Master.”</p><p>          The resentment and anger in his tone were palpable.</p><p>          “But Obi-W - I felt - ething - the For-”</p><p>          A long, singular beep indicated that the call had disconnected. A loud groan traveled throughout the ship as the hyperdrive accelerated to a steady hum. There was a slight lurch backward, and the ship sped towards their destination in the hyperspace tunnel.</p><p>          Obi-Wan stared at the idle com-link on his arm and wondered whether Anakin felt the same ominous ripple in the Force he did.</p><p>          The Master eyed him for a moment and said, “You seem uneased.”</p><p>          “I felt a disturbance in the Force,” Obi-Wan admitted. Folding his arms back into his loose sleeves, he furrowed his brows and continued, “I sense a looming threat before us on the planet.”</p><p>           Mace closed his eyes and focused his mind. After a few minutes, he grunted softly with a faint hint of frustration before opening his eyes.</p><p>           Shaking his head, he said, “The Dark Side has clouded all my senses, and I cannot see through it.”</p><p>           Obi-Wan huffed out a long breath. “The Force has guided us here. However blinded we are in the Force, we must trust that it will present us the solution.”</p><p>           Mace looked at the Padawan and nodded in concurrence. </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “Something is bother you, my Padawan,” Qui-Gon said as he looked out into the brightly lit structures against the twilight skies.</p><p>          “I sense something terrible is about to happen,” Anakin admitted.</p><p>          “To Senator Amidala?” Qui-Gon asked calmly.</p><p>          “No, Master,” Anakin replied as he thought about Obi-Wan’s mission.</p><p>          “Then keep your concentration here and now where it belongs,” Qui-Gon said. “It is the only way to protect the Senator from harm.”</p><p>          “I know that, Mast-”</p><p>          There was a sudden shift in the Force that jolted both Jedi’s nerves. They turned to each other in alarm before running to the bedroom suite wordlessly. Bursting through the doors into the pitch-dark bedroom, Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber and saw a pair of arthropods standing on their numerous hindlimbs and ready to bite down on the unwitting Senator. He leapt onto the bed and deftly sliced the Kouhuns into pieces. Noticing the small red light on the droid outside the window, Anakin raced towards it.</p><p>          “Anakin, stop!” Qui-Gon shouted just as his Padawan crashed through the blinds and glass. </p><p>          Turning around to see the shocked Nabooian guards, Qui-Gon instructed Captain Typho, “Look after the Senator,” before darting out of the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          The two Jedi were standing in the cockpit behind the flight crew as the hyperspace tunnel’s neon-blue swirls hurled past them outside the viewport. A constant red light turned on at the navigation panel, indicating that they were about to enter back into realspace.</p><p>          “We have arrived at the coordinates, Padawan Kenobi,” Mace said. The pilots flicked off a series of switches and steadily pulled on the throttle. The swirling clouds outside slowly congregated into bright, narrow streaks of white. There was a slight lurch forward from the dramatic deceleration as a planet in grey and blue suddenly loomed large in front of their eyes.</p><p>          “Well, there is a planet after all,” Mace noted stoically.</p><p>          “And to think you ever had a shadow of a doubt...” Obi-Wan hummed teasingly before he remembered that Mace and he were not friends in this timeline. Worried, he turned to his companion only to see him looking back with a disapproving scowl, “Apologies, Master Windu. The joke was ill-advised.”</p><p>          Mace nodded and turned back to the mysterious planet in front of him.</p><p>          “Any settlements?” He asked the pilot.</p><p>          “Multiple cities, sir,” she responded. Then, she placed her hand on her ear and said, “There’s an incoming transmission from the planet surface.”</p><p>          “Patch it through,” Mace instructed. The screen above the cockpit viewport turned on as an elegant creature appeared in front of a bright, white background. She had a small head on a long, slim neck that was similar to the Quermians. Obi-Wan recognized her as Taun We.</p><p>          “Welcome to Kamino. Please indicate your name and business,” she said with a silky and slightly robotic voice.</p><p>          “I am Master Mace Windu visiting with an order from the Jedi Council.”</p><p>          Taun We’s large, almond-shaped eyes blinked in what looked like genuine surprise.</p><p>          “Of course, Master Jedi,” Taun We said. “I am sending the landing route for your craft immediately.”</p><p>          The descent onto the surface of the aquatic planet proved to be tumultuous. Their ship rocked back and forth in the turbulent crosswinds while they tried to navigate through the dangerous planetary electrical storm systems safely. They finally spotted a series of massive, dome-toped structures after an hour and touched down onto a large, circular platform. As they descended the landing ramp, large droplets of rain and briny ocean sprays slapped every inch of exposed skin painfully. The howling, gale-force wind whipped around them as a dangerous display of lightning arced wide across the perpetually dark skies above their heads. Far below them, gigantic whitecapped waves that each swelled up to kilometres in height crashed thunderously against the tall, circular stilts upon which the entire city was built.</p><p>          The short walk between the landing pad and the interior of the domed structure left both Jedi drenched. Taking off their hoods, heavy from the soaking water, they were engulfed in a brilliant white light that contrasted greatly with the gloomy, harsh elements outside. Every surface was smooth, spotless, and gleaming with sterile cleanliness as if they were visiting a state-of-the-art clinical laboratory.</p><p>          That was exactly what Tipoca City’s clone facility was, Obi-Wan mused.</p><p>          The last sprays of gyrating droplets sparkled as the doors hissed shut behind them. Another door slid open as the same tall, white-pasty being walked in.</p><p>          “Welcome to Tipoca City, Master Jedi. I am Taun We,” she said with a respectful bow. “The Prime Minister will be with you shortly, but he has instructed me to lead your inspection of the units.”</p><p>          Mace glanced at Obi-Wan, sending a signal of confusion through the Force, before saying, “Of course, that is what we are here for, after all.”</p><p>          The Kaminoan gestured an open doorway as the Jedi followed after him. They walked down curved hallways and across sheltered walkways that linked to different similarly-designed domed structures before entering a glass tunnel that overlooked a large eating area. Hundreds of adult men in identical clothing were lined up neatly at the food-dispensing carousel, while others carried trays of food to their tables. Mace observed the efficient orderliness and methodical fastidiousness of each individual. It was as if they were carrying out their separate roles while also being a component of the whole. The organization was striking, yet there was also something slightly odd. It was as if they were almost robotic, but the Force indicated they were all organic beings. Their Force signatures were different but similar enough to conclude that they were all closely-related. However, it was impossible to have such a high fidelity in the Force between so many individuals naturally...</p><p>          It was then that the Master understood what he saw.</p><p>          In front of him was an army of clones. He met Obi-Wan’s gaze, which was filled with grim realization.</p><p>          “Magnificent, aren’t they?” Taun We marveled in her monotonous tone. “We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result, they are totally obedient, taking any order without question.”</p><p>          “Who was the original host?” Mace asked with a deepening frown.</p><p>          “A bounty hunter called Jango Fett.”</p><p>          “I would like to meet this Jango Fett,” Mace said, scratching his chin.</p><p>          “I regret to inform you that he is off-world at the moment,” Taun We said. “However, I would be most happy to arrange the meeting once he returns.”</p><p>          “Thank you,” Mace said as the Kaminoan nodded. They continued on their tour as they passed through a wall into another section. This time, teenage boys were milling around in combat training.</p><p>          “The clones in the mess hall were started ten years ago. This batch started five years ago.” Seeing the question on Mace’s expression, she explained, “Growth acceleration is essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Two hundred thousand units are ready from the first batch. We have perfected the cloning procedure for the second batch, and we have another million well on the way.”</p><p>          Deep in thought, the Master fell into a troubled silence as Obi-Wan asked, “What safeguards are there for genetic abnormalities?”</p><p>          “Screening and evaluation of each clone are performed regularly to ensure they are not genetically defective in any way.”</p><p>          With the clones’ betrayal in mind, Obi-Wan pressed on the issue, “You claim that the clones are totally obedient. Is there any possible scenario in which the clones would turn against its superior, say the Jedi commanders?”</p><p>          Taun We blinked and stayed silent for a moment too long, which enabled Obi-Wan to detect the hesitation and secrecy within her. “I’m afraid that’s... just impossible. Is there a specific problem you have in mind?”</p><p>          Fearing he had pushed to the limits of his questioning without being overtly suspicious, Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. Choosing his words carefully, he explained diplomatically, “No, I am just unfamiliar with the cloning technique. Also, if we are to go to war with them, I would like to ensure the safety of our members and the unequivocal loyalty from our subordinates. I assure you I meant no disrespect for the brilliant work you are doing here.”</p><p>          The Kaminoan blinked as she bowed deeply. “Of course not, Master Jedi. Our species values knowledge and technology beyond all else. Your questions are thought-provoking, and we always welcome that.”</p><p>          A com-link beeped on Taun We’s wrist. He turned to both Jedi, “The Prime Minister is ready to meet you now.”</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Hanging from a probe droid high above ground was not a recommended mode of transportation.</p><p>          That truism was discovered by Anakin this evening after he was shocked multiple times by the droid’s defense system, rammed into the side of buildings, and dangled in front of incoming air traffic. As if all that was not enough, the likely suspect behind the assassination shot the droid, which exploded and caused him to free-fall to his seeming death.</p><p>          Until he wasn’t.</p><p>          “Thank you for the lift, Master,” Anakin shouted once he climbed into the safety of a stolen airspeeder that Qui-Gon was driving.</p><p>          “When will you learn to not rush into every situation?” His Master scolded as they cruised down and rejoined an airlane in the lower altitude while following the regulation speed.</p><p>          “Master, what are you doing?! Chase after him!” Anakin shouted, frustrated, as the suspect’s airspeeder disappeared around a corner below them and out of sight. He kicked the front of the speeder in frustration. “We just lost him!”</p><p>          “You must learn to be patient, Anakin,” Qui-Gon said while Anakin fumed silently. “Tell me, what was the colour of the speeder?”</p><p>          “I don’t know... green?”</p><p>          “Green and what?”</p><p>          “I don’t remember.”</p><p>          “How about the model?” Qui-Gon asked as they descended to an even lower airlane that was just above street-level. Neon-lights and flashing signs filled his peripheries as they slowly landed in an alleyway of the Uscru district known for its copious entertainment establishments, nightclubs, and gambling halls.</p><p>          “I don’t even know the colours, Master. Surely you don’t expect me to recall the make of the airspeeder?” Anakin asked moodily as they stopped in front of a club called the Outlander Club. </p><p>          “Do you recognize the airspeeder over there?” Qui-Gon asked as he pointed at a distant object past the throng of pedestrians. It was a Koro-2 exodrive airspeeder in green with orange and white patterning. More importantly, a figure was bent over looking at something under the speeder. Detaching something blinking in a consistent yellow, he threw it onto the ground angrily.</p><p>          Anakin turned to his master, who merely showed him a tracking beacon in his hand. When the suspect crushed the thrown item under the heel of his boot, the beacon went dead simultaneously.</p><p>          “The value of moving slowly -” Qui-Gon sighed as he leapt out of the airspeeder, “- is that one can always see the path ahead clearly. If you just took the time to look and think, Anakin, you would have noticed her - not <em>his </em>- speeder parked within sniping distance of the Senator’s room. Because as the assassin, she had to make sure the job was done.”</p><p>          “But not too slowly,” Anakin said warningly as the female assassin noticed their presence and started to run away. “Come on, Master!”</p><p>          Anakin ignited his lightsaber, and the crowd gasped fearfully at the sight. They parted for the Jedi to run across the street into another alleyway. Deflecting her blaster shots, Anakin continued to follow her in the near-darkness until a crate suddenly crashed into her legs, tipping her off-balance and onto the ground. Then, Qui-Gon appeared on the opposite side of the alleyway.</p><p>          Ignoring the embarrassment that was creeping into his consciousness, Anakin seized the woman by the collar and yelled, “Who hired you?”</p><p>          “It was just a job,” she said with her split lips that were oozing blue-tinted blood.</p><p>          “Tell us, now!” Anakin roared more forcefully.</p><p>          “It was a bounty hunter called -”</p><p>          A sudden whizz sounded in the distant as Qui-Gon ignited his green blade and directed it in front of the assassin. Something struck the blade as there was a flash of fire with a light sizzling noise. Anakin looked back to see a bounty hunter in Mandalorian armour fly off into the distance on his jetpack.</p><p>          “Was that bounty hunter your employer?” Qui-Gon asked calmly as he retracted his blade.</p><p>          “Yes...” the female morphed back into a wrinkled, green Clawdite from the shock of almost being murdered in cold blood. “He was Jango Fett.”</p><p>          Qui-Gon walked over and picked up the burnt pieces of the projectile with the Force. Despite the deformation, he could recognize the jagged edges and pointed tips laced with a fast-acting poison.</p><p>          “Toxic dart. Meant to kill instantly,” the Master concluded. “Do you know anything else about this Jango Fett?”</p><p>          “I do...” the Clawdite said nervously as her eyes danced around. Pressing her voice lower, she whispered, “I bugged his ship and overheard a conversation. He was employed by someone else... the leader of the Separatist alliance-”</p><p>          “Dooku,” Qui-Gon breathed in shock as he remembered the parting words his former Master said to him moments before his Padawan braid was severed.</p><p>          <em>‘These are my final words to you as your Master, Qui-Gon. Trust no one. Betrayal is inevitable, and you only have yourself to rely on.’</em> </p><p>          “Master, what have you done?” Qui-Gon whispered into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “May I present to you, Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino,” Taun We said as another Kamonioan walked in. His clothing was blue and grey, which likely indicated a higher rank than the plain grey ones on Taun We. “And this is Master Jedi...”</p><p>          “Mace Windu, and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</p><p>          Lama Su nodded in recognition as three chairs descended from the ceiling in a rotating motion. “Apologies for the delay in meeting you, Master Jedi. I hope you found your order to be satisfactory.”</p><p>          “Of course,” Mace said as he and Obi-Wan sat down.</p><p>          “I am delighted to hear that. Please tell your Master Sido-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?”</p><p>          The shift in the Force in the room was abrupt.</p><p>          “Excuse me,” Mace leaned towards Lama Su and asked, “Master...?”</p><p>          “Master Sifo-Dyas,” the Kaminoan blinked his eyes slowly. “He is still the leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?”</p><p>          “Oh yes, of course,” Mace improvised without betraying a hint of worry in his words. “He is a dear friend.”</p><p>          There was a beep on Taun We’s wrist. After reading the message, she looked up and addressed the room, “I am notified that Master Sifo-Dyas has arrived on Kamino.”</p><p>          “What a pleasant surprise to be graced with the presence of three Master Jedi,” Lama Su remarked as he stood up.</p><p>          “Excuse me, Prime Minister,” Mace said firmly. “I think it would be best we met with Master Sifo-Dyas first.” Turning to Taun We, “Which landing pad is he on?”</p><p>          After securing the information, they darted out of the office and into the hallway.</p><p>          “Padawan, return to our ship and inform the Council about the clone army and Master Sifo-Dyas,” Mace said. “I will engage with the imposter.”</p><p>          Feigning ignorance, Obi-Wan asked, “Who is Master Sifo-Dyas?”</p><p>          “He went missing on a mission fourteen years ago and was last seen four years later,” Mace said. “Now, go!”</p><p>          Obi-Wan nodded as he headed in the opposite direction from the Master and back to the Jedi Courier.</p><p>          Sprinting on the slippery walkway, Obi-Wan entered the ship and reached the communications centre. Securing the transmission channel, Yoda and Shaak Ti appeared on the holotable. After relaying the information of the clone army, both Masters turned contemplative.</p><p>          “Placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Senate, you say?”</p><p>          “Yes, master. Around ten years ago by Master Sifo-Dyas.”</p><p>          “I thought he was killed before that,” Shaak Ti said. “Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?”</p><p>          “No, we did not,” Yoda grunted. “Engaged with this imposter, Master Windu has?”</p><p>          “Yes -”</p><p>          The door to the communications centre slid open as one of the pilots rushed in frantically. The Padawan turned his attention from the two holograms to her.</p><p>          “There... there is something out there with red lightsabers...” she panted out. “... and he is attacking the ship.”</p><p>          The Sith.</p><p>          “Do not engage the enemy alone -” Yoda’s command was cut short as the holograms fizzled out. In the silence, Obi-Wan could sense a chilling presence walking along the top of the ship as his slow footsteps echoed faintly along the metal hull amidst the chaotic splattering of rain. The assailant likely destroyed the hyperwave transmitter outside the ship.</p><p>          Knowing that he was no match for a Sith, Obi-Wan wanted to press the emergency buttons and seal themselves in the communications room. However, he realized that the doors on this diplomatic vessel were only made of thin metal plating, unlike the blast doors designed for battle on the Republic cruisers in the Clone Wars. A lightsaber would cut through the door in seconds.</p><p>          “Tell all the crew to hide in the emergency compartments,” Obi-Wan told the frightened pilot. “I will distract him from the ship.”</p><p>          “But -”</p><p>          “He is likely after the Jedi, not you,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “We don’t have much time.”</p><p>          The pilot nodded her head and sprinted back to the cockpit. As the door hissed shut behind her, Obi-Wan felt a strong presence coming from behind as the smell of melting metal filled his nostrils. Turning around, he saw the door leading to the landing ramp had two diagonal slashes. Lumps of molten durasteel were dripping onto the floor messily. Seizing his chance for a surprise attack, Obi-Wan reached out into the Force and pushed forward.</p><p>          The weakened door torn from the hinges as it flew outwards. Obi-Wan heard a muffled grunt as a shadow dodged sideways.</p><p>          Obi-Wan ignited his blade and darted out. Then, he saw the silhouette of a horned man in bellowing black robes with a double-bladed lightsaber standing on the narrow walkway, which effectively separated Obi-Wan from the domed city where he desperately wanted to reach. The man turned around, and Obi-Wan found himself face-to-face with his mortal enemy in his vision.</p><p>          It was a peculiar feeling to recognize one's mortal enemy without ever encountering him in the real world, but Obi-Wan did not have the luxury to process the oddity of the situation before him in detail.</p><p>          “Maul,” he gasped as the freezing torrent of rain continued to batter down on him. Obi-Wan recognized how dire the situation was for him.</p><p>          This was the same Sith that Anakin faced on Naboo almost a decade ago. And it was also the same Sith that he saw in the vision, but only with a bionic lower-half of the body.</p><p>          The yellow eyes widened a fraction in surprise before they narrowed once again. </p><p>          “Kenobi - the weakling,” Maul taunted with a provoking smile. “Unlike your meddling brother, Skywalker, you will be so easy to dispose of.”</p><p>          He whirled his double blades and fell into a dueling stance as if daring Obi-Wan to make the first move.</p><p>          “We’ll have to see, don’t we?” Obi-Wan gritted out as he adjusted the grip on his lightsaber.</p><p>          Then, he charged.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          Mace arrived at the landing pad only to find an empty ship.</p><p>          “Padawan,” he gasped as he realized his mistake. Swearing under his breath, he darted back to the Jedi Courier at full speed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, your thoughts and comments are welcomed!</p><p>See you all and until next time!</p><p>- mandaloriankeeper 2021-02-15</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>THE DECEPTION</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>          Obi-Wan ran.</p><p>          He somersaulted high into the air with the aid of the Force, briefly contacting the Sith’s red lightsaber with his blue one as he twirled over the saber-wielding obstacle, and landed on the other side of the Sith.</p><p>          “Coward!” Maul gave a guttural roar as he followed closely behind the sprinting Padawan. However, Obi-Wan dared not look back as he tumbled through the open door. He headed down the same hallway that led to the cloning facility, hoping to meet Mace on the way.</p><p>          The sliding door next to him suddenly exploded from its mount and flung into his side. Obi-Wan barely had enough time to duck as the door brushed the tip of his hair before slamming into the transperisteel with a sickening crack.</p><p>          Detecting the thrum of an incoming lightsaber, Obi-Wan whipped around just in time to block a vicious overhead strike. The enormous power of the Sith was on full display as Obi-Wan’s lightsaber was forced back to mere millimetres against his neck. Obi-Wan was certain that his struggle was clearly imprinted on his face and illuminated fully in a deadly mixture of red and blue. Their blades clashed again a fiery display of glowing white as the air filled with sparks of frizzing plasma energy. </p><p>          The Zabrak twirled his staff and swung the other blade down with equal strength. Obi-Wan barely blocked the lethal strike with a high guard, but the weight of the blow ripped the lightsaber out of his grasp. A flurry of robes flashed in front of his eyes when he felt a strong impact against his skull. Then, he found himself lying onto the polished, reflective tiles looking up at the menacing figure defenselessly. Somewhere behind him, his lightsaber clattered onto the floor noisily and skittered out of reach. Wetness slowly trickled down the side of his face and dropped onto the floor, staining it with tiny blotches of red. The metallic tang of the head wound drifted into his nostril as he stared up at the tip of the sinister red blade.</p><p>          “Too easy,” the Zabrak gloated boastfully with his amber eyes gleaming. He walked over the fallen Jedi’s body and savoured every moment of this victory. Holding the staff vertically, he drove it down over Obi-Wan’s torso without hesitation.</p><p>          However, Obi-Wan reached out to the discarded door nearby and tugged on it just in the nick of time. The dented door slammed into Zabrak’s back, taking him by surprise. His lightsaber staff misdirected due to the impact and pierced the floor next to Obi-Wan’s body harmlessly. Obi-Wan rolled away from the Sith during the brief distraction and quickly summoned his trusty weapon, which zoomed back into his hand.</p><p>          Obi-Wan reignited his weapon and whipped around. The Zabrak shouted with agitation, “You will die!”</p><p>          Maul barreled forward with a strong Force push. Obi-Wan sidestepped and ducked under the aggressive swing that could easily have decapitated him. Slowly and steadily, Obi-Wan was forced to shuffle back into the curved corridor leading to the landing pad entrance where the Jedi Courier was.</p><p>         Now that his escape route was blocked, running away was no longer an option. Obi-Wan knew that he would never match Maul’s power, so he recognized he could only survive with superior tactics, which Maul lacked.</p><p>          Obi-Wan knew Maul’s Form VII Juyo attacks required wide-open spaces to yield maximum effect. Therefore, he lured Maul into a narrower side corridor where the more restrictive space would impede his movements. Obi-Wan’s ironclad Ataru defense focused heavily on forward and backward mobility, which meant it was especially well-suited in this environment. Indeed, Maul took the bait and followed him.</p><p>          The Zabrak’s chaotic strength and sustained aggression were enough to compensate for his unrefined forms and imprecise attacks. The benefits of this fighting style was fully evident as he tore through space with his twirling double-blades and formed an impenetrable wall of deadly red energy in front of Obi-Wan. The tips of his blades slashed against the floors and screeched against the glass walls, scoring the tunnel with a terrific pattern of glowing streaks as he advanced.</p><p>          Growing impatient at Obi-Wan’s passive engagement and his own inability to unleash aggressive wide-arcing swings, Maul started to lash out against the Padawan in an unpredictable pattern. Obi-Wan focused on his attuned sense with the Force to anticipate every strike. Despite his formidable Ataru defense, the Zabrak was still much larger and stronger in power. The sheer brute force in Maul’s strikes could easily overwhelm any Jedi. Therefore, Obi-Wan relied on his defensive footwork and acrobatics to sidestep, dodge, and lunge away from as many attacks as possible. If he was unable to evade, he would only redirect Maul’s blade into the sides of the walls to expend the least amount of energy while eyeing for an opening to retaliate.</p><p>           Dodge. Duck. Redirect. Sidestep. Duck.</p><p>           “Fight, you coward,” Maul growled at his elusive opponent as his saber-staff was redirected yet again.</p><p>           Duck. Jump. Sidestep.</p><p>           “You’re doing enough fighting for the both of us,” Obi-Wan gritted out as beads of sweat started to collect by his eyebrows. He was getting tired, but the other man‘s every subsequent swing was only growing marginally slower. </p><p>            It was becoming apparent that the tactic of attrition would not resolve in Obi-Wan’s favour. His opponent recognized it as well, and Obi-Wan felt a significant shift in Maul’s attacks. He started to execute a full-frontal assault as his staff jabbed and slashed at Obi-Wan relentlessly. Soon, Obi-Wan emerged from the side tunnel back into the larger curved corridor on the other side of the dome.</p><p>            When Maul swung his blade again, Obi-Wan knew he had to do something drastically different. He parried Maul’s lightsaber and guided it into the wall once more. This time, however, he used the Force to plunge Maul’s staff further into the wall. Immobilizing the double-blade with its handle wedged in the melting pool of wall material, Obi-Wan saw Maul’s expression of pure shock as he slashed his azure blade upwards at the joined hilt and cut the weapon cleanly into two.</p><p>            Obi-Wan immediately kicked the detached hilt into the air. As it rotated through the air, Obi-Wan caught it with his free hand.</p><p>             Just as Obi-Wan was about to marvel at the slight improvement in his circumstances, there was a swift kick in his chest. The next thing he knew was that all the air was punched out of his lungs as he flew backward in mid-air. Then, his back slammed against the transperisteel, which fragmented upon impact, and he found himself inside a cloud of sparkling debris that refracted the pure white light into a myriad of colours.</p><p>           Then, he was falling.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>           Mace arrived at the cracked window and destroyed hallway. Panning his gaze down the hallway, he watched the Padawan making a bold stand against the thrashing crimson blades of the Sith. Mace sprinted forward quietly to retain the element of surprise. In the brief moments of silence, he watched the intense duel between the duo carefully. Despite the outward appearance that Obi-Wan was fighting a losing battle in frenzied clashes of sabers, there was an underlying calmness in the Padawan’s movements. Each dodge, each block, and each parry was swift and fluid but without sacrificing precision and control. The degree of engagement with the enemy, the slow retreating steps, the location of the extended battle... they were not coincidences but conscious decisions.</p><p>           To an outsider, it might seem like the Sith was dominating the deadly contest of power and skills. However, Obi-Wan was actually the one who was controlling the pace of the entire duel. Obi-Wan knew he would not be able to defeat his opponent head-on, so he was deliberately drawing out the battle and stalling for time, patiently awaiting Mace’s arrival.</p><p>           Mace already had a glimpse of this during the practice duel between Anakin and Obi-Wan in the Temple. Still, in the face of such adversity, the Padawan’s superior skills were magnified and reaffirmed in the strongest possible way. In addition to the Padawan’s mindfulness and synergistic affinity with the Force that was proven over and over again in the past several encounters, Obi-Wan’s promotion to Knighthood was beyond a doubt. He could even become the youngest Jedi Master in history if he continued this trajectory of growth. What was actually in question was how such immense potential in the man was overlooked.</p><p>           But that discussion was for a less-pressing time.</p><p>           Mace was just beyond striking distance of the Sith when Obi-Wan executed a brilliant move that severed the Sith’s saber-staff in two halves and allowed him to gain possession of one of the blades. However, the Zabrak took advantage of Obi-Wan’s focus on the catch and kicked him squarely in the chest, destabilizing him. Enraged, he channeled the perverted Force energy and directed it at the Padawan with a roar. The immense power blasted the Padawan off his feet and through the shattered window.</p><p>           The entire building suddenly plunged into a dystopian nightmare as the white lights were replaced with flashing reds. The loud klaxon alarms blared on the speakers throughout the structure. In the chaotic half-darkness, Master Windu unclipped his purple blade and engaged with the Sith.</p><p>           Realizing that he was face-to-face with arguably the best duelist in the Order, Maul snarled before he parried against the Master’s Form VII Vaapad opening with his own Juyo defense. Both Vaapad and Juyo were close variants of one another; one stemmed from the light and channeled controlled rage while the other stemmed purely from the darkness. The variants were compliments of each other, and their greatest weakness was also each other. While Mace Windu was the undisputed champion of Vaapad, Maul’s Juyo lacked the strict discipline necessary to counter the other man’s techniques.</p><p>           Mace twirled his blade and struck out at every weak point in Maul’s form, relegating the Sith to only focus on defending himself without offering any retaliatory strikes. The channeling of Mace’s righteous rage and well-controlled fury in combination with his deadly precision provided a horrifying strength behind each blow that Maul struggled to match even with his bottomless anger. Within seconds, both of them recognized that the match was a foregone conclusion.</p><p>           Maul’s face contorted in unbridled resentment as he unleashed a wave of energy and collapsed a stilt of a nearby platform where several clone cadets were walking on. Taking advantage of the Master’s distracted attention, Maul immediately fled for his ship.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          “I knew it!” Padmé declared triumphantly once the Jedi returned to deliver the news. “I knew Dooku was behind this!”</p><p>          “M’lady, I-”</p><p>          “So what are the Jedi going to do about it?” She interrupted her captain and asked Qui-Gon.</p><p>          “The Council had identified the bounty hunter and linked it to a planet in the Outer Rim.”</p><p>          “Which one?” Padmé asked sharply.</p><p>          “The Council did not say,” Qui-Gon said apologetically. “Rest assured that we will have him in custody soon.”</p><p>          “That means the threat has been eradicated,” she said. “I see no reason to leave Coruscant and go into hiding. I thought it was a fool’s errand from the start, anyway.”</p><p>          “M’lady, I have to respectfully disagree,” Qui-Gon said. “You would attract far less attention on Naboo than here. And the Chancellor -”</p><p>          “Let me deal with the Chancellor. Now that the plot against me had been revealed, he has no grounds to order my return to Naboo. I haven’t worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided,” Padmé argued. “I would think that it would attract <em>more </em>attention if the lead sponsor of the bill is <em>not </em>present to vote for her own bill.” Noticing the disapproving silence, she turned her attention to Anakin, “What is your thought on this, Anakin?”</p><p>          Feeling the weight of all the gazes in the room, Anakin hesitated, “I... well... I suppose... Naboo is easier for us to protect you -” The deadly glare from the Senator caused him to gulp slightly, “- but... if you are to stay, I’m sure we will be able to accommodate your activities without compromising your safety. Right, Master?”</p><p>          Qui-Gon nodded and said diplomatically, “I will talk with the Council and seek their advice.”</p><p>          “Thank you, Master Jinn. I sincerely hope the Council sees the wisdom of my actions,” Padmé responded with a warmer tone. “After all, you are not here to hinder me.”</p><p>          Qui-Gon nodded agreeably. Padmé bowed slightly and announced, “Now if you will excuse me, I will retire to my chamber.”</p><p>          As she walked past Anakin, she paused and whispered, “Come to my chamber later, I have something to discuss with you.”</p><p>          She then walked away with Dormé after trailing after her. The corners of Anakin’s mouth twitched upward traitorously. Then, he noticed Qui-Gon’s imploring gaze. He coughed and covered up his mistake.</p><p>          “Be careful, Anakin,” he muttered. “Your thoughts betray you.”</p><p>          With that, the Master walked off to the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          There was knock on the door. Dormé pressed on the door panel and the door slid open to reveal the Jedi Padawan.</p><p>          “Dormé,” Padmé called out gently. “Would you mind getting me a Jogan fruit cake?”</p><p>          The handmaiden bowed respectfully as she walked past the Jedi. Once she was out of earshot, Padmé beckoned Anakin, who was giddy with excitement, over to her work desk.</p><p>          “What is it, Padmé?” Anakin asked, confused, as the Senator pulled out a datapad from her drawer and placed it in his hands.</p><p>          “I have been looking up some family reunification services -” Padmé explained as Anakin’s excited expression fell slightly, “- and while your particular situation is... unique... I am sure we can use their services to conduct some preliminary searches. I have sent my aides to scout out several candidate companies and here are three confirmed to be ethical and ensure complete customer confidentiality. We can also use an alias in case you want to be extra cautious.”</p><p>          “I... well...” Anakin scrolled through the details half-heartedly. “Everything that is good enough for you is good enough for me.”</p><p>          “Anakin, this is <em>your </em>family,” Padmé said firmly. “You should be making the decisions, not me.”</p><p>          “I mean... I don’t know much about this,” Anakin said. “I trust your judgement on this. I really do.”</p><p>          Padmé pressed her lips together, looking slightly disappointed, before she nodded. “Okay... well, let’s go with the first one then. So... can I get your full names...?”</p><p>          “You know my name, Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin said. “And my brother’s called Obi-Wan Kenobi -”</p><p>          Padmé stopped typing as she looked up in surprise.</p><p>          “What did you say your brother’s family name was?”</p><p>          “Kenobi,” Anakin repeated. Noticing Padmé’s shocked expression, he asked, “What’s the matter?”</p><p>          “I... <em>uh</em>... nothing,” Padmé said and flashed the Padawan a tight smile. “I just thought I misheard...”</p><p>          In her mind, Padmé’s thoughts immediately went to the mild-mannered, soft-spoken Stewjonian who recently returned to the Senate after spending more than a decade away.</p><p>          It couldn’t possibly be... right?</p><p>          A sudden gasp of pain distracted her from her thoughts. She looked at the young man and saw that he collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head. His brows were scrunched together, and his jaw was clenched tightly.</p><p>          He looked like he was in a lot of pain.</p><p>          “Anakin,” Padmé asked urgently. “What’s the matter?” </p><p>          The man opened his eyes, wide in panic, as he whipped his head around. “It’s Obi-Wan. I think he is in trouble.” The pupils of his eyes were darting around in a crazed manner, “I… I need to go…”</p><p>           He sprinted out of the room noisily, leaving Padmé in her room, worried and confused.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>           Obi-Wan’s back slammed hard onto the smooth, metal surface as the frigid rain and sounds of roaring waves filled his senses. Then, he started to accelerate down the side of the domed structure.</p><p>           “No, no, no, no, no…” Obi-Wan said in a panic as he desperately tried to dig in the heels of his boots on the slippery surface as rain cascaded around him. However, the effort was for naught. Obi-Wan flipped onto his front as he scrambled for purchase. But frustratingly, there was nothing to grab onto.</p><p>           The slope turned steeper and steeper, and Obi-Wan resorted to igniting the two blades in his hands and stabbing them into the megastructure. The smell of burning chemicals filled his lungs as two parallel trails of red-hot metal against the lightsabers provided enough friction to slow his descent. Seconds later, he crawled to a complete stop just before he reached the edge and kilometre-high drop into the turbulent waters below.</p><p>           Obi-Wan rested his face on the cool, smooth metal surface and breathed heavily. His entire body was aching, and his muscles were screaming in protest. Water continued to flow down and wash up against his face like a never-ending waterfall. Above him, a deafening clasp of thunder in the skies boomed.</p><p>           At least he was still alive.</p><p>           With a guttural shout, Obi-Wan heaved himself up onto his knees and then his feet. Unable to reach the level that he fell from, he climbed up to the closest floor and slashed the glass with his lightsaber as an ear-splitting alarm pounded against his eardrum. Panting, he climbed into the red-filled corridor and rolled onto his back as he gulped in the air desperately.</p><p>           After resting for several seconds, Obi-Wan heaved himself upright and sensed his surroundings. Feeling the nudge from the Force, he ran down the hallway to rejoin the fight. He darted through a glass tunnel that offered a panoramic view of different columns that reached the top of the dome. Each of them carried hundreds of white, circular packages with DNA templates contained within them. Reaching the other end of the tunnel, the door hissed open as he reached the corridor leading to the clone DNA room. He continued to venture further with the Force’s guidance and passed through multiple doorways and turns before he arrived at the heart of the cloning facility - the medical lab section.</p><p>           Through two glass panels, he spotted two Kaminoans conversing around the medical table, which a clone was lying on top of. Instinctively, Obi-Wan hid out of sight as he focused on his hearing assisted by the Force.</p><p>           “- implant new commands into the biochips of the first two batches of clones,” Lama Su said. </p><p>           “Yes, Prime Minister,” the other Kaminoan, Nala Se, said with a bow.</p><p>           “The Jedi must not gain knowledge of this, as per Master Sifo-Dyas’ wish. Seeing the havoc the two rogue Jedi are currently causing to our facilities. I can appreciate the source of his concerns.”</p><p>           “I understand, sir. I will see to it being completed before the orders are due.”</p><p>           “Good.”</p><p>           “What about the two rogue Jedi? I fear they know too much. Especially the younger one.”</p><p>           “Master Sifo-Dyas’ guard will surely dispose of them.”</p><p>           Questions swirled in Obi-Wan’s mind. He thought the biochips were merely inhibition against the clone’s aggressive behaviour. He did not know that they could contain commands as well. Count Dooku must be posing as Sifo-Dyas currently. That meant the Sith designed this secret command...</p><p>           Connecting the dots, Obi-Wan’s realized that biochips were likely the source of the clones’ simultaneous betrayal.</p><p>           Obi-Wan slipped out of the room undetected and emerged opposite of where he entered. Immediately, he spotted a man with a characteristic purple blade chasing after another man with a red blade across the central walkway on the main level stories below him. They were running past his position towards the landing pad where a unique-looking ship sat idle. Obi-Wan recognized it as the Scimitar, which was Maul’s ship.</p><p>           Judging by the distance, Mace Windu was trailing too far behind to catch up. Obi-Wan knew this was the only chance to cut the Zabrak off before he disappeared into the vast galaxy once again.</p><p>           Eyeing the drop, Obi-Wan leapt over the railing and skid across the smooth dome in a controlled manner. Once he reached the edge, he pushed off and descended through the rain in a fluttering of brown robes. Breaking his fall with a Force push and side-roll, he ignited the two blades - Maul's red one and his blue one. Then, he adopted an offensive Form V Shien stance and stood directly in the way of the incoming Maul.</p><p>           The Sith bared his yellow teeth and hissed in anger at the sight of the Padawan. Without slowing down, he stretched his arm towards the younger Jedi and sent another wave of destructive Force forward. However, Obi-Wan was prepared for the attack this time around. He opened his palms and countered it with a burst of light energy, which reduced the impact to a mere gentle breeze that was quickly smothered out by the Kaminoan storm.</p><p>           Maul tried to leap over him, but Obi-Wan anticipated the move and brought down a column of energy, pummeling the man in mid-air and caused him to crash down onto the walkway.</p><p>           That move seemed only to enrage the Sith more as he immediately lunged forward with the Force and rammed his single blade straight at Obi-Wan, who crossed his blades and countered the strike. The triple blades shone white-hot at the contact before the Sith rampaged him with an unrelenting blitz of strikes. Even with the alternation between the two blades, Obi-Wan felt his energy fading rapidly and his heart pumping in overdrive. Lost with the dizzying swirl of the flashes of blue and red lights as he strained under the rough chops and slashes, his every subsequent blocks became more sloppy and sluggish than the one before. There were multiple hits that stopped mere millimetres away from his head that the radiating heat from the blade scalded his skin and singed his hair.</p><p>           Quickly after, a well-placed blow to his weaker left side torn the red lightsaber out of his hand. It flew over the edge and was swallowed by the ocean. However, the barrage continued as Obi-Wan started to feel his vision turn blurry. A red blade descended upon him as his azure blade deflected it at an awkward angle. There was a searing pain that exploded across his chest and shoulder, and a painful scream ripped out of his throat without restraint.</p><p>           Fighting off the most primitive instinct to conserve energy for survival, Obi-Wan clung onto the last vestiges of his sanity and stood defiantly against the Sith.</p><p>           However, a second blow to his right thigh, barely deflected by his limp sword arm to avoid the worst damage, brought him to his knees.</p><p>           Obi-Wan knew he should feel the pain from his wounds, the ache in his bones, and the coldness of the splattering rain and winds. But all he could feel was numbness as his body started to shut down. His final thoughts were in a scrambled, indecipherable mess as he looked up at Maul blankly in between his drooping eyelids. Through the blurry haze of tears, rain, sweat and perhaps even blood, he registered an emotion besides anger for the first time from the Sith.</p><p>           Regret.</p><p>           “We could have both lived!”</p><p>           Maul’s muffled scream entered Obi-Wan’s pounding ears. He watched, as if he was merely a distant observer, that a red blade was descending upon him to deliver the final blow. His weapon was somewhere in his limp hand that he could not lift up.</p><p>           Suddenly, the tip of a purple beam erupted from the Zabrak’s chest. The Sith knelt in front of him with unseeing eyes and promptly collapsed onto the side. Then, Mace’s brown robes filled his vision.</p><p>           Faintly, he registered Mace’s shouts and urgent pats. However, none of that seemed too important all of a sudden. He tilted his head upward to the stormy skies as a brilliant arch of lightning stretched slowly into a distant point outside of his vision.</p><p>           He wondered where that would end up.</p><p>           Then, he could feel, numbly, that he was resting on someone’s lap. Whose? He didn’t know.</p><p>           Mace entered his vision with an expression filled with worry.</p><p>           Worry? That was a rare look on him, Obi-Wan thought amusedly.</p><p>           The Master left his vision and it was the skies and pellets of rain again. He was shouting something but Obi-Wan couldn’t hear.</p><p>           Then his thoughts turned to Anakin.</p><p>           Poor Anakin.</p><p>           How would he take the news of his Master’s death?... Wait, he was his brother?... No... Or was it both?</p><p>           Mace was looking down at him again, and Obi-Wan had the sudden urge to speak so the Master could deliver his final words to the man he could not reach in time.</p><p>           “Mace...” Obi-Wan whispered as he felt something salty and metallic in his mouth. “... tell... tell Anakin not to be sad...”</p><p>           Mace said something in return but Obi-Wan pressed on. He felt tired. Really tired.</p><p>           “Tell him... t... that... I... that I... l... love him...”</p><p>           Obi-Wan closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He wanted to sleep.</p><p>           “Tell him for me...”</p><p>           A darkness washed over him as the world faded away.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>           Deep in the bowels of the cloning facility, the Kamonian scientist was walking out of the medical labs when she noticed a single drop of blood on the ground that contrasted sharply against the pristine, white floor tiles.</p><p>            Collecting it with a dropper and test tube, she inspected the red, viscous liquid with her large, round eyes.</p><p>            “Interesting...” she hummed.</p><p>          </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, your thoughts and comments are welcomed!</p><p>See you all and until next time!</p><p>- mandaloriankeeper 2021-02-16</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>THE FATHER</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>           “Grave danger, I sense,” Yoda said with a frown as the transmission fragmented and cut off completely. He immediately turned to the Togruta Master and said, “Master Ti, notify Master Che. Head to the Kamino system as reinforcement, you both will.”</p><p>           “Yes, Master Yoda.”</p><p>           The Force in the chamber was grim with worry and uncertainty as Shaak stood up from her seat and bowed. After ten years, the Sith had returned once again. Also, despite anticipating their return, the Council failed to foresee their movements once again. This lack of clarity in the Force diminished the Jedi’s ability to predict future events and plan for them accordingly. And it was immensely worrying.</p><p>           Shaak was walking out of the chamber doors when Qui-Gon’s hologram flickered to life. The holographic figure glanced at her departing figure before the doors slid shut completely.</p><p>           “Do you have something to report to the Council, Master Jinn?” Plo-Koon asked as the Master bowed respectfully.</p><p>           “Yes. The Senator is well, and I have told her the results of our investigation from the assassination attempt last night,” he said. “However, she has insisted that she will not travel to Naboo since we have identified the culprit. She considers the threat to be... neutralized.”</p><p>           “But it is the Supreme Chancellor who ordered for her return to Naboo,” Eeth Koth added.</p><p>           “She says she will talk to the Supreme Chancellor to rescind that order,” Qui-Gon said. “However, I would like to seek the Council’s advisement on our mission. Why couldn’t we see these attacks on the Senator? And have we successfully protected her from future attempts on her life?” </p><p>           “Know how deep this conspiracy goes, we do not,” Yoda hummed contemplatively. “Remain on Coruscant, for now she may. But masking her and all our futures is this great disturbance in the Force.”</p><p>           “Then the prophecy is coming true,” Qui-Gon said. “The Dark Side is growing. It’s been ten years since our encounter with the Sith on Naboo, and they still have yet to show themselves once more.”</p><p>           The Masters eyed each other carefully as their thoughts converged on the likely danger that was facing Obi-Wan as they spoke. Ki-Adi Mundi looked at Yoda, communicating his intention, and the green Jedi gave an almost imperceptible nod of approval.</p><p>           “Master Jinn,” the Cerean leaned forward with his hands pressed towards, “We are currently speaking to you about a matter of a sensitive nature that demands complete confidentiality.” </p><p>           “I understand,” Qui-Gon said curtly, unable to hide the slight edge of irritation creeping into his voice. Fortunately, Mace was not present to criticize him for his <em>tone </em>as he usually did. “The sealed records of our mission on Naboo made your intentions clear.”</p><p>           “The Sith has returned.”</p><p>           Qui-Gon’s brows creased, deeply worried by the recent events. “The one my Padawan and I encountered on Naboo?”</p><p>           “That remains unknown,” Adi Gallia said.</p><p>           “Where is this Sith, and who is engaging with them?”</p><p>           The pregnant pause after Qui-Gon’s question gave him a sense of foreboding. The Councilors all looked at Yoda, whose ears drooped slightly as he heaved a sigh.</p><p>           “Engaged with the Sith, Master Windu -” Qui-Gon’s heart steadied. With arguably the greatest saber master in the Jedi Order, there was a high likelihood that the Sith would finally be apprehended. “- and Padawan Kenobi has.”</p><p>           The second name numbed his senses as he immediately thought back to what Anakin told him late last night.</p><p>
  <em>          ‘I sense something terrible is about to happen.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ‘To Senator Amidala?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ‘No, Master.’</em>
</p><p>           In hindsight, Qui-Gon recognized that Anakin had a premonition through the close fraternal bond he shared with Obi-Wan, which sensitized him to his brother’s future plight.</p><p>           “Why was Obi-Wan sent on a mission when Master Nu is still away on Jedha?” Qui-Gon asked critically.</p><p>           “You are not privy to the mission details, Master Jinn,” Ki-Adi said firmly but respectfully. “But do note that the mission was sanctioned by the full Council.”</p><p>           Mace’s search for Obi-Wan yesterday made more sense now. Whatever that “council matter” was clearly linked to the encounter with the Sith.</p><p>           “And your Padawan cannot be told of this development,” Ki-Adi said preemptively, clearing trying to avoid a debate on the question.</p><p>           “But Obi-Wan is his brother,” Qui-Gon argued, feeling that he had to remind the Council of this basic fact every time. “He has the right to know.” He turned to the most sympathetic and most powerful voice on the Council, but Yoda merely closed his eyes and shook his head. Still, he attempted to appeal to the ancient Master directly, “Anakin can sense any threat against Obi-Wan. The Council’s silence will not prevent that.”</p><p>           Master Yoda grunted thoughtfully.</p><p>           “Confident in this decision, I am not,” Yoda admitted. “But remain focused on the Senator’s safety, Padawan Skywalker must. This darkness surrounds us. Vigilant we must be against not one but all threats.”</p><p>           Just as Qui-Gon was about to continue arguing, the doors slid open behind him.</p><p>           “Master!” Anakin’s voice gasped loudly as he ran into the study.</p><p>           Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan in alarm. Then, he glanced back at the holocam and said calmly, “Please excuse me, Masters.”</p><p>           He quickly dragged Anakin out of the capture of the holocam and hissed, “Anakin! Did you leave the Senator unprotected?”</p><p>           “It’s Obi-Wan!” Anakin pressed on, interrupting his Master. “I can sense that he is in danger. I need to know where he is right now!”</p><p>           “Anakin, you are on a mission right now -”</p><p>           “I don’t care. I need to head to the Outer Rim -”</p><p>           “You have violated the rules for rescuing Obi-Wan on Jedha once already,” Qui-Gon said urgently. “The Council will not be so lenient if you repeat the offense, especially if you abandon an ongoing mission. Also, Master Yoda has already sent Masters Che and Ti to help. Obi-Wan will be fine. Even if he is in trouble, there will be three Masters with him.”</p><p>           “That just means even they know how much trouble Obi-Wan is in! And also, you don’t know that he will be fine,” Anakin huffed angrily.</p><p>           “I don’t,” Qui-Gon admitted with a sigh. “But I place my faith in the Force, and so must you. And now, you need to head back to where Senator Amidala is.” Seeing the man’s reluctance, he said, “Please, Anakin. Do this for me.”</p><p>           The Padawan glared at him before he nodded once in wordless frustration. Once he exited the room, Qui-Gon returned to his spot.</p><p>           “I have not told Anakin about Obi-Wan’s situation. But Anakin knows,” he said in a clipped tone, feeling partially vindicated by his Padawan’s words. “And I sincerely hope the Council has made the correct decisions.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           “What happened?” Padmé asked as Anakin stomped back into her floor with his head hanging down.</p><p>           “It’s O... actually... It’s nothing...” Anakin said dejectedly. “You won’t understand it anyway.”</p><p>           “Well, try me,” Padmé said with a challenging tone.</p><p>           Anakin looked up to explain when he suddenly gaped at the sight. Dormé was helping Padmé finish the final touches to her outfit. It was an ivory, slim-fitting gown with a small train under her purple Senatorial dress. On her head was a simple silver headband, and on her ears were two matching ear cuffs with sleek curves dotted with shining jewels.</p><p>          When Padmé turned to look at him, he immediately averted his gaze as his heart threatened to leave his chest.</p><p>           “Are you heading somewhere, Padmé?”</p><p>           “Yes,” Padmé said curtly, and Dormé placed down her powder brush. “Thank you, Dormé.” Turning to Anakin, she said, “I am going to the Senate.”</p><p>           “But you didn’t notify us of the schedule change,” Anakin gasped.</p><p>           “Consider yourself notified then,” Padmé said as she strolled past him towards the turbolift. “And I will get there, with or without the Jedi’s protection.”</p><p>           “Captain Typho will not allow this!”</p><p>           “That’s why he will not know about this,” Padmé said pleading as she grasped his arm and shook it. “Anakin, this is the only way I will be able to talk to the Chancellor and rescind his order for me to return to Naboo. Otherwise, the order will stand, and I will be forced to leave. You have to help me.”</p><p>           Anakin’s mind short-circuited at the touch.</p><p>           “But… But how are you going to leave undetected? Captain Typho has all the exits guarded!”</p><p>           “Well, you’re going to have to help me, don’t you?” Padmé smirked as she pressed the button on the lift panel.</p><p>           “I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Anakin grumbled as he joined her in the turbolift.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           “Captain,” a young Nabooian guard walked up and said, “We have an airspeeder unaccounted for.”</p><p>           The captain frowned as his eyepatch shifted down. Then, the turbolift opened as the Jedi Master walked up to them.</p><p>           “Where is Anakin and the Senator?” Qui-Gon asked Captain Typho. After a thorough search of the apartment, he could not gain a sense of their presence anywhere. He could detect Dormé sleeping in the Senator’s bed, likely acting as a cover. They might look similar in appearance, but in the Force, their difference was night and day.</p><p>           “Master Jinn?” the captain asked, evidently surprised by his arrival. “I thought you have left.”</p><p>           “No, I was in a meeting with the Jedi Council in the study,” Qui-Gon said as worry started to creep into his mind.</p><p>           “What?” the captain exclaimed as they both suddenly recognized the deception caused by their wards.</p><p>           “Where can they be?” Qui-Gon asked worriedly.</p><p>           After a few seconds, the captain turned to the Jedi. “The Senate. Senator Amidala must have gone to the Senate to have the Chancellor rescind his order for her return.”</p><p>           They alerted the rest of the guards and sped towards the imposing Senate dome, hoping that no threat struck against the Senator in this vulnerable state.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           Anakin and Padmé took the turbolift up to the Supreme Chancellor's suite. As the doors slid open to the antechamber, they saw that there were visitors leaving.</p><p>           “- never step foot in this building forever!” a well-dressed Neimoidian with his back against them shouted indignantly at a passive Chancellor Palpatine.</p><p>           “But my friend, the Republic is your most trustworthy ally -”</p><p>           “Not after four Supreme Court trials against me,” he turned around and found himself face-to-face with his two eternal enemies.</p><p>           “Senator Amidala,” he sneered as his red eyes narrowed into a slit. “Padawan Skywalker.”</p><p>           “Viceroy,” Padmé said frostily.</p><p>           “Ah... I see you have another appointment, Chancellor,” the shorter Neimoidian in a senatorial gown, Lott Dod, said diplomatically as he guided the Viceroy into the idle elevator. “We shall not delay you any further.”</p><p>           “I hope we can discuss this matter again on a future date,” Palpatine called out as the doors slid shut. He turned his attention to the new visitors, and his smile widened as the skin around his eyes wrinkled. “M’lady, Padawan Skywalker!” He gasped in surprise. “A pleasure to see you both well.”            </p><p>           He gestured for the both of them to follow him to his office. He placed an approving pat on Anakin’s shoulder and said, “I’ve heard of your brave act of heroism. I’m sure you will be rewarded by the Council accordingly.”</p><p>           “Thank you, Chancellor,” Anakin said calmly, feeling pleased nonetheless. “I was only doing my duties.”</p><p>           “Always so humble,” Palpatine smiled warmly like a proud grandfather before turning back to the Senator. He shook his head, and his eyes turned sorrowful. “Terrible business, m’lady. Your second assassination attempt in two days... The weight on my heart is lifted by the thought that you will travel back to the safety of Naboo -”</p><p>           “Actually, Chancellor,” Padmé interrupted. “I must, respectfully, ask you to withdraw your well-meaning executive order. The Jedi has already traced the attack back to Count Dooku. Now that we have identified the culprit, there are no grounds for you to order my return to Naboo.”</p><p>           “Really?” Palpatine asked with a mild hint of surprise. He turned to Anakin for confirmation, who nodded in reply. “But surely it would be in your best interest to -”</p><p>           “My planet’s best interest is my best interest,” Padmé said. “I am a Senator now, and my place is here at the Senate where I can fight for them.”</p><p>           “That is admirable. But you must also think about your safety,” Palpatine argued. “You cannot fight if you are... incapacitated.”</p><p>           “I am sure we can protect Padmé from any future threats if they dare try again,” Anakin said firmly, with a determined glint in his eyes.</p><p>           Palpatine eyed the Padawan and the Senator carefully before his face morphed into a pleasant smile. He clasped a hand on Anakin’s shoulder again and said, “Very well, I will entrust Senator Amidala to your protection then, Padawan Skywalker.”</p><p>           “Thank you, Chancellor,” Padmé sighed out in relief. </p><p>           “Do not thank me, m’lady. You are such a loyal and trusted ally to my office... I never wish you to be too far away from me,” Palpatine said. “Just remember, I always want the best for you. And you as well, Padawan Skywalker. You are a rising star in the Jedi Order. I really do believe that. Your time to shine is near.”</p><p>           “Thank you, Chancellor,” Anakin bowed deeply with a grin on his face.</p><p>           “And if I may ask…” Palpatine said as he sat down in his chair. “Where is Master Jinn?”</p><p>           “Oh… he is…”</p><p>           Palpatine’s eyebrows raised expectantly.</p><p>           “Chancellor, I’m afraid I forced Padawan Skywalker to help me elude his Master and my guards so I can speak with you,” Padmé stepped in and explained.</p><p>           “Oh, my dear, you must never do this again. I can imagine your guards and Master Jinn being extremely worried about your absence.”</p><p>           “I understand, Chancellor. We will be returning to my apartment immediately.”</p><p>           “Of course, would you like me to spare you some guards?”</p><p>           “That won’t be necessary, Chancellor,” Padmé said as she hurried Anakin out of the office.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           Wan-Tak Kenobi was sitting in the privacy of his office as he looked down at a flat-holo of young Elon-Wan, Obi-Wan, and Anakin hugging him, who was in the middle, and smiling happily into the camera. This image was taken more than thirteen years ago, but it was also his most recent image of them. Despite the four short years he had spent with them, they had made an irreversible imprint on his heart.</p><p>           Wan-Tak’s thumb brushed over the cheeks of Obi-Wan and Anakin as he wondered how they were doing at the Jedi Temple mere minutes of an airspeeder travel away from his location. They are Jedi now, probably even Knighted by now. It was not as if he would know because they are not allowed to have any contact with him. But even if they did, would they even remember him? What would he say to them? Would they recognize each other if they ever crossed paths in the large galaxy?</p><p>           Wan-Tak closed his eyes and banished the thought.</p><p>           For the past ten years, despite the numerous requests of the various Prime Ministers, he did not have the courage to return to the Senate for this very reason. But the Separatist Crisis and the assassination of the former Stewjonian Senator - a dear friend of his - just a month ago catalyzed his reluctant return to see his planet survive through these turbulent times.</p><p>           A hologram appeared on his table as his secretary came into view, “Senator Kenobi, Senator Amidala has requested a meeting.”</p><p>           “Please arrange for her to meet me in an hour,” Wan-Tak responded.</p><p>           “She is at the door already.”</p><p>           Wan-Tak had learnt early on that the young Senator from Naboo was filled with passion and energy. It was something that he once possessed but was now tempered by age. However, her unannounced arrival despite what just transpired last night meant that there must be some crucial developments with persuading the few undecided Senators to vote against the Military Creation Act.</p><p>           “Okay, send her in,” Wan-Tak said. He placed the flat-holo inside his drawer and closed it shut just as Padmé strolled in with a Jedi behind her. He was a tall, athletic man nearing his twenties with a Padawan braid hanging down from the right side of his head. The short, dusty-blonde hair and his clear, blue eyes reminded him so much of Anakin...</p><p>           But he must have been projecting his emotions onto the man. There are thousands of Jedi, what was the likelihood that Anakin was the one standing right outside his office doors.</p><p>           “Please wait outside,” she instructed the Jedi before walking through the threshold. Then, Wan-Tak noticed that the Jedi was looking at him as he scrunched his nose in seeming confusion before the doors slid close.</p><p>           Padmé sat down in the chair across from him, and he asked with a frown, “Senator Amidala, I have just learnt about the attempt on your life yesterday. Are you certain it safe for you to be running about?”</p><p>           “Thank you for your concern, but the Jedi had discovered the mastermind behind all this. Now the plot has been revealed. I think the threat against me is no longer viable,” she said. “Also, please call me, Padmé. And if may, can I call you Wan-Tak?”</p><p>           “Of course, Padmé,” he said as the woman smiled gratefully. “Do you have an update on the vote tally for the Military Creation Act?”</p><p>           “No, I am here for a different business,” she said quickly as the older man frowned. All energy and attention in the Senate were currently directed towards the debate over the Military Creation Act. There were literally no other businesses being considered until after the vote.</p><p>           “Or is it about the disaster relief on Christophsis?”</p><p>           “Oh, yes. That’s right,” Padmé said. With everything that had been happening, this had slipped past her attention. Christophsis had recently been struck by an usually strong solar electrical storm that paralyzed the entire system, and a Republican aid had been organized to help its people out of the crisis. “You and Bail are spearheading this effort, isn’t it? How is it going?”</p><p>           “Yes, the Chancellor wished to help ease my transition back into the Senate with a straight-forward relief mission. Bail has already headed to the system with the first batch of aid,” Wan-Tak said. “I will be leaving next month with the second batch.”</p><p>           “That’s good,” Padmé nodded.     </p><p>           “So...” Wan-Tak asked curiously. “What are you here for then if not for Senatorial business?”</p><p>           “Please excuse me for being intrusive, but I was wondering if you or your extended family had sent a Force-sensitive child to the Jedi Temple?”</p><p>           Wan-Tak’s entire body froze, and he felt every muscle on his face tense at the words. He never told anyone about Obi-Wan and Anakin. How did she come to know of their existence?</p><p>           “Kenobi is not exactly a common surname on Stewjon, although it is not rare either,” Wan-Tak said cautiously. </p><p>           “I see you do not deny my claim,” Padmé said with a knowing glint in her eyes. Her reputation as a shrewd and effective politician preceded her, and she was using her skills against him. Sensing the man’s discomfort, she softened her approach, “Apologies, Wan-Tak, I did not mean for it to sound like an interrogation.”</p><p>           “No, no,” Wan-Tak hesitated for a moment before he asked evasively, “But what is the purpose of your question?”</p><p>           “Uh...” It was Padmé’s turn to hesitate. “I know of a Jedi who shares the same family name as you. I was merely curious.”</p><p>           “Oh...”</p><p>           That was all Wan-Tak managed to say as he considered the possibility that his sons wanted to reunite with him. </p><p>           “Do they... are they well?” Wan-Tak asked with a shaky voice.</p><p>           “You can ask them yourself-”</p><p>           “No!” he shouted in panic at once to the surprise of Padmé. Then, he continued with a softer voice, “No, that... that would not be proper... and I don’t want to impose. I am not that curious anyway.”</p><p>           Padmé considered her next moves. Wan-Tak was clearly shocked and distressed by the enormity of the situation before him. And the fact that Obi-Wan and Anakin were significant to the man was clear as day.</p><p>           “Wan-Tak, why don’t you take some time to consider? Just know that they have reached out to me for my help in search of their family, so you do not need to wonder about their intentions.”</p><p>           “I... I understand,” Wan-Tak said weakly as they stood up.</p><p>           “Thank you for meeting me, Wan-Tak,” she said with a polite nod.</p><p>           “No... no worries.” </p><p>           The Senator from Naboo left the man alone, deep in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           Sitting high up in the air outside of the airways was a small security airspeeder. Inside the encapsulated vehicle were three dead Senate security officers with an armoured man standing over them. His eye was on the scope attached to his SharpShooter III blaster sniper that was trained on an unassuming Nabooian airspeeder parked at a distant platform in the Senate dome.</p><p>           The com-link on his wrist beeped just as the comm unit of the airspeeder sounded.</p><p>           “Delta 3-4-5-1, report to control. I repeat. Report to con-” </p><p>           The man shot at the comm unit with his second blaster as it sparked up in electrical flames. Pressing the com-link to accept the call, a distorted voice came through.</p><p>           “There has been a change of plans,” the mysterious figure said. “Shoot to wound. Do not shoot to kill.”</p><p>           “Yes, my Lord,” the man said as the transmission ended. He cursed beneath his breath. But no matter, he sold his skills as one of the best sharpshooters in the galaxy. If the client wanted him to shoot to wound, he would do exactly that.</p><p>           But that would cost extra.</p><p>           Calming his mind, he adjusted the dial on his blaster power to a lower setting. Moments later, he observed the Senator emerging from an entrance with a Jedi - a Padawan - next to her, speaking into his arm through the scope. He trailed them carefully, patiently waiting for a clean shot. He watched as the Padawan climbed into the airspeeder first and turned around to hold his arm out.</p><p>           “What a gentleman,” he thought as he calmly took the shot.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>           “Who was that man?” Anakin asked Padmé curiously. “Why did we take that detour?”</p><p>           “One of the thousands of Senators in this building,” she said nonchalantly as they shuffled through the crowded halls. They called for a turbolift and entered it.</p><p>           “One of the good ones?” he asked as they shot up downward to the parking levels.</p><p>           “What do you think?”</p><p>           “From my split second glance at the man, he felt... familiar... I suppose?” Anakin said, searching his feelings. The man did feel familiar and comforting, as if there was a soft aura of warmth exuding from him that filled a void inside of him. “But if he is a friend of yours, he is not too bad for a politician.”</p><p>           Padmé looked up at him with an amused expression, remembering his dislike of politicians since their first meeting a decade ago. “You really don’t like politicians, do you?”</p><p>           “I like two or three, but I’m not really sure about one of them,” Anakin said, his eyes staring into hers in a way that made her shiver.</p><p>           “Don’t do that, Anakin,” she said, stepping away from the Padawan slightly. Her heart was thumping nervously at the thought of what it could mean.</p><p>           “Do what?” Anakin asked softly.</p><p>           In the gentle whir of the descending elevator car with only the two of them inside, Padmé replied, “I can see your thoughts in your eyes, and I do not like them.”</p><p>           “But -”</p><p>           The door slid open before Anakin was able to finish his sentence. They rejoined the crowd onto the platform when suddenly, there was a beep on Anakin’s com-link. He cursed when he saw the origin of the call and patched the transmission through.</p><p>           “Hey, Master,” Anakin said, feigning cheeriness.</p><p>           “Where are you -” There was a slight static shift as Qui-Gon’s voice was replaced by Captain Typho’s roaring one. “Where are you two at?!”</p><p>           “We are coming back right now,” Anakin said as they reached the airspeeder. With a grunt, he jumped on board and held a hand to help Padmé board. “Padmé is with me, and everything is fine.”</p><p>           “It better be!” Typho yelled.</p><p>           “Don’t worry -”</p><p>           There was a deep pang in his chest accompanied by a dull ache that momentarily rendered him out of breath.</p><p>           “Obi-Wan,” he gasped.</p><p>           “What?” Padmé asked in confusion as she took his hand.</p><p>           Then, a sharp nudge in the Force that shouted, “Danger!” rang like klaxon in his mind. He moved to ignite his lightsaber. However, he was too late to react as he watched a blaster shot enter through Padmé’s back and out of her right shoulder. With a grunt, Padmé slumped forward into his arms and fell unconscious. Screams and shouts erupted from the by-standers as Anakin held the Senator tight with the fear, horror, and shock strangling him in a vice-like grip.</p><p>            Meanwhile, an airspeeder shot away from the site, undetected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, your thoughts and comments are welcomed!</p><p>See you all and until next time!</p><p>- mandaloriankeeper 2021-02-24</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Impending Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>THE IMPENDING STORM</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>           “A lightsaber at full-power inflicted those wounds,” Shaak Ti noted as the door behind her hissed open.</p><p>           Several hours ago, Vokara Che and Shaak Ti received an emergency order from the Jedi Council to travel to the obscure world located in the fringes of the Outer Rim. When the medical ship they were aboard arrived at the system, they spent nearly half an hour in orbit as they watched a massive extratropical cyclone mow across the equatorial zones on the planet below them. Finally, the weather conditions cleared up enough that they managed a nausea-inducing descent to the Kaminoan capital.</p><p>           Now, Shaak Ti was standing in front of a large glass panel that provided a complete view of the sterile operation theatre. Inside, there was a medical droid, the Chief Healer, some Medical Corp Healers, and several military-style men in identical uniforms who were constantly monitoring Obi-Wan’s vitals as he fought to survive his injuries. Shaak noticed that the soldiers were identical in appearance and mannerism. It was as if they were copies of each other. However, in the Force, each of them was their own identity. The Jedi Master soon recognized them as the clones that Obi-Wan reported earlier on, but the sight of them still captivated her attention and provided an eerie sense of awe.</p><p>           “It is by the hands of the Sith,” a deep voice addressed his fellow Councilor. Mace Windu walked up next to her with his eyes trained on the injured man. His brows were furrowed in concern ever since he had slain the enemy and witnessed Obi-Wan’s critical condition.</p><p>           “Master Windu,” Shaak greeted. “The Sith...”</p><p>           “Has been defeated,” he confirmed. “But, yes, they have re-emerged after the Crisis of Naboo ten years ago. And stronger and more dangerous than ever.”</p><p>           “There are always two, a Master and an Apprentice,” she said. “Which one was he?”</p><p>           “That... remains unclear,” Mace said with concern. “We have lost our ability to see into the future. We did not foresee the re-emergence of the Sith. We did not foresee the creation of this Clone Army...” He turned to watch the unconscious Padawan lying on the bed. “... except for him.”</p><p>           “To see the possibilities shrouded in the darkness, one must utilize the Dark Side of the Force,” Shaak commented, “Yet I sense that the Padawan is firmly rooted in the Light.”</p><p>           “I agree that Padawan Kenobi is strong with the Light Side of the Force,” Mace said. “When he was fighting against the Sith, he never gave in to his fear or anger. Not once did he lose control over his emotions or his connection to the Force despite the immense adversity.”</p><p>           “That is the mark of a learned Jedi. He is no longer a Padawan,” Shaak said. Mace nodded in agreement.</p><p>           “But I still worry about his connection to Skywalker.” Shaak turned to the Mace with an inquiring glance as he elaborated, “Just before the Kenobi fell unconscious, he requested me to tell his brother that he loved him.”</p><p>           “The fraternal bond between Kenobi and Skywalker has always been strong,” Shaak suggested, “And the Council has been aware of it ever since they have started their training.”</p><p>           “I know,” Mace sighed. “But this attachment could lead to more pain and suffering than what we have already witnessed in Skywalker.”</p><p>           “We cannot base our actions on the fear of what is to come,” Shaak reminded her peer. “Indeed, Kenobi is attached to his brother, yet he is able to let go of his fears and remain connected with the Light Side.” She paused for a long moment before she spoke her next words with extreme caution. “Perhaps, he has shown us the possibility of a different path towards true balance in the Force, but one that allows attachment.”</p><p>           Mace furrowed his brows silently at the suggestion as they watched Vokara walk towards the door to leave the operation theatre. She disappeared through the decontamination corridor before returning into view.</p><p>           “Master Windu,” Vokara nodded as she took off the mask of her personal ventilator.</p><p>           “How is the Padawan?” Mace asked.</p><p>           “He has sustained multiple non-life-threatening wounds: hairline fractures in the skull, two broken ribs, and a laceration on his right thigh. The one we are most concerned about is the laceration across his upper torso due to his heart condition,” Vokara said. “It was potentially life-threatening, but the clone doctors were able to treat it quickly to avoid severe blood loss and organ damage. His vitals have stabilized, and I am cautiously optimistic that he will make a full recovery.”</p><p>           Shaak nodded. “Will he suffer from any long-term damages?”</p><p>           “We are unsure at this point, but there is no reason to assume that will be the case.”</p><p>           “What is his plan for recovery?”</p><p>           “I have placed him under a Healing trance and communicated with the clone doctors to ensure that the medicine administered does not interfere with his Force healing.” Vokara supplied as she glanced at the clone doctors and the unconscious Padawan behind her. “Now, all we do is wait.”</p><p>           “When will it be permissible for him to return to Coruscant?” Mace asked. “Perhaps he can continue his recovery there?”</p><p>           Despite the professionalism and efficacy demonstrated by the clone doctors, both Jedi Masters were comforted by the presence of a Healer of their own to monitor the injured Padawan. They were also eager to have the Padawan returned to the Temple as an eerie sheen of deception in the Force still lingered around the clones. However, they could not pinpoint what the cause of that was.</p><p>           “After one rotation, perhaps. This period is most crucial. If the Padawan’s condition improves throughout, he will most likely be in the clear, and I will agree to his transfer.”</p><p>           “Thank you, Master Che,” Mace nodded as he released a breath that he did not realize he held.</p><p>           The three Masters then turned to watch the unconscious Padawan as the monitors continued to beep rhythmically.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
           “This terrible incident that has occurred in this very building will not be tolerated! It is not simply an attack on an esteemed Senator, but also a direct assault on the Republic and our democracy!” Palpatine said forcefully. He looked up to the thousands of representatives from worlds, both near and distant, who sat silently in their pods, and continued, “We will never yield an inch of ground to these thugs and terrorists. The Republic will emerge united and stronger than ever before!”</p><p>           A roar of approval echoed loudly throughout the circular chamber, which soon gave way to thunderous applause. Palpatine smiled as he descended into the antechamber below the Senate chamber where Master Yoda awaited.</p><p>           Once the doors slid shut above their heads, the lingering claps in the Senate were blocked out abruptly and replaced with a heavy silence. </p><p>           “Master Yoda, if I may be blunt,” the Chancellor said, sounding genuinely concerned and fearful, as he walked down the hallway with the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. “The Senate has grown... restless to the recent series of events. They worry that the Jedi can no longer protect them, and I have been largely unable to assuage their fear.”</p><p>           “<em>Hmmm</em>... worrying it is, the increasing attempts on the lives of Senators,” Yoda agreed. “But confident we remain, with our ability to use the Force.”</p><p>           Palpatine quirked a brow before nodding in agreement.</p><p>           “I do have every bit of confidence in the Jedi,” the Chancellor said with a soft smile. “And Master Yoda, I have received an unusual request today that I would like to discuss with you.”</p><p>           The Grandmaster’s ears piqued up as the Chancellor continued, “The captain of the Nabooian guards understandably has concerns about the safety of Senator Amidala in light of recent attacks. He believes that his security team is no longer capable of countering the immense threat specifically against her. Therefore, he has asked for Senator Amidala to be transferred from the Republic Central Medcenter to the Jedi Temple’s Halls of Healing.”</p><p>           “I have told the captain that this decision lies completely within the hands of the Jedi Council, and I have no plans to interfere with the Jedi’s internal matters. I also understand that the Halls of Healing serve the Jedi almost exclusively,” Palpatine explained. “However, I do wonder whether this case could be treated as an exception?”</p><p>            Yoda hummed in consideration.</p><p>           “The presence of so many Jedi will be a strong deterrent against further assassination attempts against the Senator,” Palpatine added. “And the move could also be seen as a vote of confidence in the Jedi. Do you agree, Master Yoda?”</p><p>           “<em>Hmmm... </em>A safe place to recover, the Jedi Temple is,” Yoda said carefully. He closed his eyes and searched the Force. However, it remained silent and offered no guidance. Grunting, he considered his options before opening his eyes and said, “Actions that led to the Senator’s injuries, a member of our Order took. Agree to the captain’s request, I do.”</p><p>           “It is decided then. I will deliver the good news to the captain. He will be most relieved.” The Chancellor bowed respectfully and turned to leave. After a few steps, however, he turned around and said, “Actually, Master Yoda, I have one more thing I would like to ask.”</p><p>           Enjoying the Jedi’s full attention, he said, “I find myself... worried... about Padawan Skywalker’s fate. I hope he will not be punished too severely?”</p><p>           “Discuss with the full Council on his role in this incident, I will,” Master Yoda said firmly. “Strictly an internal matter, this is.”</p><p>           “Of course, Master Yoda,” Palpatine acquiesced with a soothing smile. “I meant no disrespect.”</p><p>           Yoda nodded with a grunt before he turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           The Council convened the next day for two important matters. One was celebratory while the other was sombre, but both related to a particular pair of Jedi.</p><p>           Vokara Che, Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti appeared before the Council as they delivered the most recent update on the Kamino and Obi-Wan’s condition.</p><p>           “Comforted we all are to hear of Padawan Kenobi’s improvements,” Yoda said to the three holographic figures. “Look forward to his and Master Che’s return, we do.”</p><p>           “Master Windu, if I may ask...” Adi Gallia said. “Did Padawan Kenobi defeat the Sith in a duel?”</p><p>           “I delivered the fatal blow,” Mace confirmed. “But Padawan Kenobi has engaged with the Sith for prolonged periods of time with incredible discipline and tactics. Without his valiant stand against the Sith that prevented his escape, we would have lost the Sith to the shadows once more.”</p><p>           “Remarkable,” Ki-Adi Mundi exclaimed. “Facing a fully-trained Sith would be daunting for any Jedi, let alone for a Padawan of his condition. Wouldn’t you agree, Master Che?”</p><p>           “Yes,” the Healer responded. “With the Padawan’s read-outs, it is hard to imagine he would even survive an encounter with the Sith, let alone successfully block his escape and contribute to his defeat.”</p><p>           “Truly remarkable,” Ki-Adi repeated.</p><p>           “Of the body <em>and </em>the mind, the art of saber combat is,” Yoda supplied sagely. “The mastery of both guarantees not victory, but precludes defeat.”</p><p>           After a short while, Mace cleared his throat and said, “Master Che, would you excuse us for a moment? We have some Council business to conduct.”</p><p>           “Of course,” the Healer bowed. She left the room as her hologram disappeared as well.</p><p>           Once the doors closed behind her, Mace announced, “I would like to endorse Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi’s completion of his trials. And if the Council agrees, I would also like to officially recommend him for his Knighthood as well. His actions on Kamino were exemplary and worthy of emulation by his peers.”</p><p>           A unison of agreement filled the Force in the room as Master Yoda nodded, “The Council agrees. Proven himself to be worthy of the title Padawan Kenobi has. Notify Master Nu of our decision, we will.”</p><p>           They sent a transmission to the Master on Jedha. Moments later, the elderly lady appeared in the centre of the room.</p><p>           “Masters,” she bowed respectfully. “My work here is nearing its completion. I will travel to Kamino once the mission is finished.”</p><p>           “That will not be necessary, Master Nu,” Mace’s hologram said from his seat. “Your Padawan is fit to be transferred back to Coruscant. He will arrive here later today.”</p><p>           “That is excellent news,” the Master said with a relieved smile as she bowed again.</p><p>           “Do you have any updates on your findings in the catacombs?” Mace asked.</p><p>           Jocasta shook her head. “Regretfully, there was another catastrophic flood that forced us to halt our expedition deeper into the catacombs. The local religious order in control of the Temple of Kyber and the catacombs had withdrawn their support for further investigation into the matter. They cited the two historic floods as the Force’s will to prevent Its true intents from being uncovered.”</p><p>           “<em>Hmmm</em>... A different way in connecting with the Force, the Guardians of the Whills have,” Yoda said. “Nothing more than friends, the Jedi is to them. Respect the wisdom in their actions we must and not overstay our welcome.”</p><p>           “Yes, Master Yoda,” Jocasta said with a tiny bow.</p><p>           “Master Nu,” Mace said. “Before we leave you, I would like to announce that the Council recognizes Padawan Kenobi’s encounter with the Sith as his trials. Now, we ask for your recommendation for Padawan Kenobi to be Knighted.”</p><p>           “If the Council deems my Padawan ready for his Knighthood, I will certainly agree to it,” Jocasta said. There was a distinct hint of masterly pride in her voice that did not go unnoticed.</p><p>           “An outstanding student you have trained, Master Nu,” Yoda nodded with a smile. Pointing his gimer stick at the hologram, he added, “Proud of him and yourself, you should be. Prepared to take on another apprentice, you are... <em>hmmm...</em>?”</p><p>           “Perhaps we should have this discussion after the Knighting of my current Padawan,” Jocasta said to the amiable wave of chuckles around the Council chamber.</p><p>           “Then everything is in order,” Mace declared with a curt nod. “I shall offer my congratulations in person.”</p><p>           “I will ensure my return to the Temple in time for Obi-Wan’s Knighting ceremony,” she said before her hologram flickered out.</p><p>           Mace heaved a sobering sigh as the jovial spirits in the chamber dissipated. They turned to their other less favours business. “Send Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker in.”</p><p>           </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           Even before entering the Council chamber, Anakin knew he was in deep trouble.</p><p>           He knowingly went against his mission and flaunted the security protocols surrounding Padmé before the threat against her was wholly defused. As a result of his negligence, Padmé almost died under his watch.</p><p>           His actions were indefensible.</p><p>           Even his Master was silent as he stood beside him. There was no shame, sadness, or frustration from him, just... emptiness.</p><p>           And that only made him feel more guilty as he watched the twelve Councilors debate his fate.</p><p>           “Padawan Skywalker, do you have anything to say about your utter disregard of mission mandate and dereliction of duty?” Mace Windu’s hologram said sternly.</p><p>           “No,” Anakin replied with his eyes glued to the floor beneath his boots. Even thousands of parsecs away, he knew that the scorn from the Jedi Master’s eyes was burning into his skull. “But...”</p><p>           He could feel Qui-Gon’s aura shift as if he was begging Anakin to stop talking. However, he pressed on.</p><p>           “But...” he choked out weakly, “But... is Obi-Wan safe...?” </p><p>           The Masters looked at each other worriedly as Master Yoda spoke, “Padawan Kenobi will return to the Temple tomorrow. -” Anakin looked up with unbridled happiness. “Crossed paths with the Sith you encountered on Naboo and defeated him, he has. Injured he was in the duel, but survive and make a full recovery he will.”</p><p>           “And he will be Knighted upon his recovery,” Mace added as his obsidian eyes bored down on him.</p><p>           Anakin stood there in shock as he tried to process what he just heard.</p><p>           Obi-Wan was to be Knighted.</p><p>           His victory over the Sith was all it took for the Council to be convinced that he was worthy to ascend the ranks.</p><p>           The formidable foe that he encountered on Naboo years ago... he could still remember how difficult it was to not succumb under the Sith’s wild-swinging blades.</p><p>           How did Obi-Wan manage to defeat him?</p><p>           And why couldn’t he manage to do what Obi-Wan just achieved back then?</p><p>           “Back to the issue at hand,” Mace’s voice interrupted his turbulent thoughts. “Padawan Anakin Skywalker, this Council finds that you knowingly violated your mission mandate, recklessly endangered the life of Senator Amidala, and responsible for the subsequent injuries she sustained.”</p><p>           “For the above reasons, the Council has decided to place you under formal censure until the Council deems it fit to repeal this order,” he concluded.</p><p>           Anakin closed his eyes as he felt the prick of angry tears at the back of his eyes. Despite anticipating this result, he found it to be a hard pill to swallow when he was faced with the consequences.</p><p>           The Korun Master continued to list out the stipulations of his censure, which mainly restricted his activities, confined him to the Temple grounds, and stripped him of certain privileges afforded to Padawan of senior status.</p><p>           However, Anakin tuned him out.</p><p>           Obi-Wan was to be Knighted, and here he was, being censured. </p><p>           If this was a joke, it was a terribly unfunny one - one that he hated.</p><p>           “... do you understand, Padawan?” Mace’s voice came roaring back into his ears.</p><p>           “Yes, Master,” he gritted out.</p><p>           “Very well,” Yoda sighed heavily. “Leave you may and meditate on your mistakes.”</p><p>           Anakin did his best not to stomp out as Qui-Gon nodded at the Council respectfully and trailed behind him.</p><p>           As the doors slid shut behind the Master-Padawan duo, Master Yoda’s ears drooped as he shook his head.</p><p>           “On occasions such as today, I am reminded of the stark difference between the two brothers,” Depa Billaba noted. “It feels as if they are complete opposites of each other.”</p><p>           “Or maybe compliments for one another to form a stronger and unified whole,” Shaak suggested thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           It was already nighttime on this part of the urbanized planet. Under the darkened skies and flickering lights of the distant airlanes, Anakin kept vigil by Padmé’s slumbering figure. It was partially in repentance for the mistake that caused her to be in this state and partially in restlessness for the recent verdict by the Council on his formal censure. Suddenly, the door slid open as a team of Medical Corps Healers arrived. In the distance, he could see Master Che and her team carefully transferring an unconscious Jedi to a neighbouring bed before she left the room hurriedly.</p><p>           Careful to not disturb the activities, Anakin quietly crept over and observed the movements.</p><p>           It was Obi-Wan.</p><p>           Anakin looked down at the bacta-soaked bandages that ran criss-cross tightly around Obi-Wan’s torso and limbs. All jealous thoughts he secretly harboured for hours fled and were quickly replaced with deep shame and concern.</p><p>           “How is he?” Anakin asked one of the Healers weakly.</p><p>           A man looked up at him, and his eyes widened in surprise. Schooling his expression, the man turned back to the patient and commented.</p><p>           “He’s lucky to be in the state he’s in,” he sighed. “If the lightsaber ran just an inch deeper into his chest, he might not have survived.”</p><p>           “I overheard Master Windu describe the situation,” the other Healer said. “It seems that he betted his life to stop the Sith. Any single strike could have taken his life, I mean...” She brought Anakin’s attention to the severed Padawan braid that was placed neatly on the bedside table. Anakin gasped as she continued, “... the lightsaber cut his whole braid off cleanly, so...”</p><p>           One could easily imagine how close the lightsaber must have been to one’s head for that to happen.</p><p>           When the Council said Obi-Wan was injured, Anakin did not care to comprehend the severity of the situation truly. And after hearing about Obi-Wan’s success, Anakin was, again, too consumed by his negative thoughts and the perceived glory of being Knighted that he never stopped to consider the harrowing reality of it all.</p><p>           “Thank you...” Anakin said as he sat down on the chair beside Obi-Wan’s bed. However, he missed the shocked expressions on the Healers’ faces as they looked at each other with uncertainty.</p><p>           “Uh... no problem...” one of them said. “Master Che will be here shortly.”</p><p>           They shuffled out of the room awkwardly as they glanced over their shoulder and whispered about the Padawan’s oddly nice behaviour. But Anakin was not paying attention as he took one of Obi-Wan’s hands into his palms. It was cool to the touch, and the pulse under his skin was weak. The only thing that provided a little comfort to Anakin was the luminous Force surrounding the man, which felt dynamic and healthy.</p><p>           Then, the traitorous thoughts against Obi-Wan from before were now haunting him as he watched the slow rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s chest and shallow breathing.</p><p>           “I’m... I’m sorry... Obi-Wan,” Anakin confessed in the safety of the darkness and unhearing ears. “I... I didn’t mean to be jealous of you. I know I should be happy for you - and I truly am! - And I know it’s not your fault for coming across a Sith. No one wants to face a Sith and possibly lose their lives just so they can be Knighted. But I... I just... I’m scared that I don’t know how to be good enough for the Council...”</p><p>           Anakin sniffed as his eyes stung once again. “You’re going to be a Knight, Obi-Wan. And I’m on my first day under formal censure...”</p><p>           “I’m scared, Obi-Wan. You need to get better soon... ” Anakin whispered pleadingly. “You always tell me what I should do. Then please wake up and tell me what you do. Help me become a better Jedi. Please, Obi-Wan...”</p><p>           Just outside the doors, Qui-Gon stood in the shadows as he listened to his Padawan’s every word. Heaving a sigh, he slicked away unnoticed with the Tarsh maxers - Anakin’s favourite food - still warm in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           “My Lord,” Nala Se, the Kaminoan scientist, bowed as the hologram of a distinguished, well-dressed gentleman blinked into existence.</p><p>           “You have an urgent matter you wish you discuss with me?” Count Dooku asked in a clipped tone.</p><p>           “Yes,” she said. “I have collected a human blood sample in the medical lab section while the two Jedi were engaging with the Apprentice. However, their fight never reached this section. I searched through the security footage and noticed that the younger Jedi entered the room when the Prime Minister delivered your orders. I ran a scan of the sample, and it was confirmed to be from Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. I fear that he has overheard our conversation about the biochip - <em>urghh...</em>”</p><p>           The Kaminoan’s eyes widened as she grasped at her long neck while her entire body was lifted into the air.</p><p>           “You incompetent fool!” His voice simmered with rage as he watched the scientist struggle to breathe. “Where is the boy?”</p><p>           “He... he left... wi...th the Jedi to... Co... Coruscant...”</p><p>           “How did you let him get away?” he gritted out.</p><p>           “I... I... just i...identified him, my... my Lord,” Nala gasped chokingly. “But... they have already left... the system... by then...”</p><p>           The pressure around her neck suddenly vanished as she tumbled onto the floor, panting heavily.</p><p>           “Stand by until further notice,” the man growled harshly with his yellow eyes flickering. “And never call that worthless piece of scum the Apprentice ever again.”</p><p>           “Yes... yes, my Lord,” she rasped as the hologram fizzled out.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           “Master,” Count Dooku said as he knelt before the large hologram of a hooded figure in front of him. “The Jedi have potentially discovered the secret behind the orders recently added to the clones' biochips.”</p><p>           He tried to keep his fear of his Master’s wrath hidden, but it seemed that the punishment he anticipated would not occur. While there still a thinly-veiled and tenuously-contained anger in the Sith Lord’s voice, it was also laced with a hint of surprised curiosity.</p><p>           “Interesting...” the Sith Lord mused. “An unexpected turn of events. Who is the Jedi in question?”</p><p>           “A Jedi Padawan trained by the Chief Librarian Master Jocasta Nu.”</p><p>           “A dear friend of yours... back in your days in the Temple,” the older man hinted dangerously.</p><p>           “Formally,” Count Dooku reassured. “Her Padawan is called Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</p><p>           “The twin brother of Anakin Skywalker?” The Sith Lord asked sharply.</p><p>           Kenobi... Was he related to...?</p><p>           “The very same, Master.”</p><p>           “And his relationship with the Senator of Stewjon...?”</p><p>           Count Dooku hesitated. “Adopted father. Master Qui-Gon Jinn brought both children to the Temple after he thwarted Maul’s attempt to kidnap them and train them as his Apprentices. However, the origin before their arrival on Stewjon is... unknown.”</p><p>           The Sith Lord bared his teeth and grinned maliciously. “Very interesting... But no matter. A single Jedi apprentice cannot affect the start of the impending war. All the pieces are already in place. We merely have to accelerate our plan.”</p><p>           “The Clone Wars are inevitable,” the Sith Lord said with an unnervingly gleeful tone.</p><p>           “And the boy?”</p><p>           “I have plans for him still. He will be kept alive... for now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, your thoughts and comments are welcomed!</p><p>See you all and until next time!</p><p>- mandaloriankeeper 2021-02-25</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>THE KNIGHT</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>           Obi-Wan groaned as he woke up to the familiar ceiling of the Halls of Healing for the second time in a week. He tried to sit up but immediately felt a sharp pain and tightness across his chest. Looking down with tired eyes, he noticed the heavy bandage peeking through his patient’s robes. The injury on his thigh, which was far less severe, seemed to be almost mended completely.</p><p>           He turned his head sideways and noticed a familiar person sleeping on her left side several beds away from his. Yet, she seemed oddly out of place. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he realized who she was.</p><p>           Padmé.</p><p>           Then, the memory of his duel against the Sith came roaring back into his mind. As he parsed through his thoughts, he remembered the slight detour he took into the medical labs and the conversation he heard.</p><p>           His eyes widened as he tried to leap off his bed before being reminded, once again, that he was still recovering from some severe injuries.</p><p>           “<em>Urgh...</em>” A hiss of pain escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as he slumped back onto his slightly inclined bed.</p><p>           The noise seemed to have caused Padmé to stir as her eyes fluttered open.</p><p>           “You sound like you are in pain,” she said to the only other occupant in the spacious room. “Do you need to call for a Healer?”</p><p>           “P... Senator Amidala,” Obi-Wan greeted with a tiny nod. “I am alright.”</p><p>           “Oh, so you know me,” Padmé quirked a brow as she sat up. The injury on her right shoulder still ached dully, but it was, fortunately, a flesh wound without any nerve damage, so she was recovering quickly. She swung her legs over the edge and slipped on her shoes as she started to shuffle over to the other man slowly.</p><p>           It was an odd sense of liberation not to be surrounded by her handmaidens or guards. It was also exhilarating to be able to walk anywhere on her own without fear of being drawn into a long-winded conversation with some Senator, or a surprise attack by an enemy, or surrounded by her most fervent supporters. She had not had this degree of freedom since... since she became Queen of Naboo almost half her lifetime ago.</p><p>           “I know <em>of </em>you,” Obi-Wan replied quickly, trying to recover from his momentary slip-up. Once again, he knew her as a personal friend in his visions, but they had never met in reality. “You’re the Senator from Naboo who is leading the movement against the Military Creation Act. You’re quite famous.”</p><p>           “Or <em>infamous</em>, depending on your political views,” Padmé said depreciatingly as she sat down on the chair beside the stranger. She gestured at the sling that restricted her left arm’s movement to avoid aggravating her wound.</p><p>           Obi-Wan wanted to tell her about the biochips of the clone troopers immediately, but then he realized that it was probably not a good topic to discuss with a complete stranger immediately. Therefore, he opted for a brief, unassuming conversation first.</p><p>           “What happened to you?” Obi-Wan asked lightly despite being wholly interested in the story. “It is highly uncommon for anyone outside the Jedi Order to be healed within these Halls.”</p><p>           “I was shot by a sniper at the Senate building,” Padmé grimaced. “It’s a flesh wound, but my captain felt the need to request the Jedi Council to allow me to recuperate at the Jedi Temple.</p><p>           “Weren’t you protected by the Jedi?” Obi-Wan asked. Something about her expression made him immediately realize he would not like the answer to his question.</p><p>           The long-deprived sense of privacy, immediate safety, and the earnestness of the man caused her to lower her guard subliminally.</p><p>           “Well,” Padmé sighed. “I bear most of the responsibility for this as I persuaded the Jedi Padawan in charge of my safety to aid me in evading my guards so I could travel to the Senate building. And because of what happened, I heard he was censured by the Council.”</p><p>           Obi-Wan’s heart dropped to his stomach.</p><p>           Anakin must have taken such a substantial bruising to his pride. However, it was a deserving punishment for such a reckless act.</p><p>           It was also then that Obi-Wan realized how much as changed from the previous timeline. In the last timeline, Padmé and Anakin would have been travelling together to Naboo. Instead, Anakin was now censured, and Padmé was recovering from a blaster shot at the Temple.</p><p>           What else had changed?</p><p>           “How about you?” Padmé’s question brought him back to the present. “You seemed to have been through quite an ordeal. You’ve been sleeping for days. Four, to be exact.”</p><p>           “Four days?!” Obi-Wan said, bug-eyed as he sat up instinctively only to be reminded of his injuries once again. He groaned and adjusted his body gingerly, “It’s a long story, Senator -”</p><p>           “Please, it’s Padmé,” she interrupted. “And I also have plenty of time on my hands, if you haven’t discovered already.”</p><p>           “Of course... Padmé,” Obi-Wan said agreeably. “But... let me ask you about a hypothetical situation, if I may. What if the Separatists have a functional droid army of the likes which occupied Naboo ten years ago but capable of laying siege on the entire galaxy. How should the Republic respond to the information?”</p><p>           Padmé gave the man a strange, perceptive look, but she considered the question seriously.</p><p>           “If this news broke, the Senate would inevitably vote in favour of the Military Creation Act. However, it still would not address the immediate threat that is posed by this droid army,” she said logically. “While I vehemently disagree, but I think there is enough support in the Senate to grant the Chancellor with emergency war powers to respond to the crisis. As for the next steps, ...” she sighed, “... without a sizeable army on the Republican side that will match the Separatists’, we will be forced to the negotiations table and sign a very unfavourable treaty.</p><p>           “This train of thought leads to a very dark place...” she concluded.</p><p>           Obi-Wan nodded. Gulping slightly, he hedged on.</p><p>           “And what if... it is then revealed that there is a secret army on the Republican side, superior compared to the Separatists’ army, that is ready to be deployed at a moment’s notice?”</p><p>           “This... <em>hypothetical situation </em>has nothing to do with the Jedi matters you were involved in?” Padmé asked with a stern frown.</p><p>           Obi-Wan merely looked at her without responding. Slightly unnerved, Padmé said hesitantly, “Well... again, I think there is enough support in the Senate to grant the Chancellor with emergency war powers to command the army and fight against the Separatists. I think the war would be inevitable in this case. Thousands of worlds, especially those beyond the Core worlds, will suffer needlessly until both sides can come together and negotiate a peace treaty.”</p><p>           Padmé turned to look at the Jedi. “Why are you asking me these questions?”</p><p>           Obi-Wan shifted himself up in his bed to sit up. He looked at Padmé with utmost sincerity and said, “Padmé, everything I just asked you are happening right now. There are weapon factories on Geonosis that are producing millions of droids as we speak. And I have just returned from an Outer Rim world called Kamino where thousands of human clones are being bred and trained as soldiers.”</p><p>           Padmé’s instincts told her that the Jedi was telling the truth. But the entire story was too absurd and too far-fetched that she wanted to ignore it.</p><p>           “That’s not possible,” she dismissed.</p><p>           “This is the truth, Padmé,” Obi-Wan pleaded as he tried to get out of his bed. “Please bring me my robe. I need you to follow me to the communication centre.”</p><p>           The Senator did as told, but with a healthy load of skepticism. Obi-Wan, who had learnt the best way to sneak out undetected after years of doing so, quickly led the both of them to avoid any Healers as they snuck out into the hallways. Despite receiving some odd glances from his peers, primarily directed to the Senator beside him, they were largely left alone as they made their way to the communication centre.</p><p>           Sliding the door open, Obi-Wan went to the unoccupied communication terminal and started to scroll through the Council recordings. Once again, all the logs were encrypted, but Obi-Wan’s passcode provided the necessary access. He chose the recording at the approximate time of his transmission to the Council and moved to press the button. However, he hesitated, and his finger stilled.</p><p>           He turned to the Senator and said solemnly, “Padmé, what I am about to do - it will break many Jedi secrecy rules that warrant my immediate expulsion from the Order. Trust that I am not making this decision lightly and that this is not an elaborate plan to deceive you.”</p><p>           Padmé nodded sincerely. Obi-Wan took in a deep, shuddering breath and fought against the cautioning words that whispered the contrary in his mind as he pressed the button.</p><p>However, instead of the recording he was anticipating, he watched Qui-Gon appear as he was speaking into the com-link on his wrist. </p><p>
  <em>           “Master Jinn, is there an emergency?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “Yes, Masters. My Padawan and I just thwarted an assassination attempt on Senator Amidala and apprehended the culprit. Another bounty hunter in Mandalorian armour by the name Jango Fett tried to kill her. She also claims that Jango Fett is working for Count Dooku.”</em>
</p><p>           So, Jango Fett did not manage to kill the bounty hunter, Zam Wesell, contrary to what he saw in his vision. Obi-Wan was glad to see that the future was already starting to change. But not substantially enough. Not yet.</p><p>           Obi-Wan paused the recording as all the holographic figures still. He dialed the recording a few hours later and finally spotted the holograms of Obi-Wan, and eleven Council members appeared on the holotable in front of them. Obi-Wan stepped back as he let Padmé watch the entire recording.</p><p><em>          “Master Windu and I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using someone by the name of Jango Fett to create a clone army. The order was placed by a Master Sifo-Dyas for the Senate ten years ago,” </em>Obi-Wan heard himself say.</p><p><em>          “Placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Senate, you say?” </em>Master Yoda’s figure said.</p><p><em>          “I thought he was killed before that,” </em>the Togruta Master said.<em> “Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “No, we did not. Engaged with this imposter, Master Windu has?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          “Yes -”</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, a second person appeared on the holotable. It was one of the pilots aboard the ship.</p><p><em>          “There... there is something out there with red lightsabers...” </em>she gasped at an alarmed Padawan and Council <em>“... and he is attacking the ship.”</em></p><p>
  <em>          “Do not engage the enemy alone -” </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan’s figure fizzled out at the loss of connection as Padmé’s eyes widened in recognition. She turned around to look at Obi-Wan’s bandaged torso and leg. Those were likely wounds from the Sith’s lightsabers.</p><p>           “The Sith?” She asked. The monster that appeared on her homeworld ten years ago - the same one that the Jedi told her to keep her silence - was on Kamino and attacked the Jedi Padawan. </p><p>
  <em>           “Grave danger, I sense. Master Ti, notify Master Che. Head to the Kamino system as reinforcement, you both will.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>           “Yes, Master Yoda.”</em>
</p><p><em>           “Do you have something to report to the Council, Master Jinn?” </em>Plo-Koon asked as Qui-Gon appeared once more.</p><p>
  <em>           “Yes. The Senator is well, and I have told her the results of our investigation from the assassination attempt last night -”</em>
</p><p>           Padmé walked forward and paused the recording. As the blue glow faded away, she gripped the edge of the holotable with both hands as she felt her head spin.</p><p>The Jedi was speaking the truth.</p><p>There was a clone army. A Sith was on the planet, which meant the creation of the army was likely linked to a greater conspiracy. While there was no evidence was a droid army presented, but she had confirmed enough to know that it was likely the truth as well.</p><p>           “You and Senator Bail Organa are the only two I trust outside the Jedi Order with this information,” Obi-Wan said solemnly. “We are at the brink of a galactic civil war at a scale that has not been seen for a thousand years. Surely, there must be something we can do.”</p><p>           In her mind, she considered the given information. She was not one to easily give up, but she was also a realist. There was simply no conceivable and realistic route to avoid a full-scale war if such an extensive conspiracy was uncovered.</p><p>           “I wish I could discuss this with Bail. He is so much wiser than I am, but he is currently on a relief mission to Christophsis, and I do not trust the long-range transmissions not to be intercepted...”</p><p>           “Christophsis...” Obi-Wan muttered. Then, he realized the significance of the matter. Christophsis was the gateway world on the all-important Corellian Run linking the industrious Core worlds to the resource-rich Outer-Rim worlds. But more importantly, it was on a direct route that led to Kamino. It would be one of the first major battles of the Clone Wars if the Separatists attempted to block the rest of the Clone Army from leaving Kamino to join the Republican war effort in the rest of the galaxy.</p><p>           Just like last time.</p><p>           “No, there isn’t,” Padmé’s firm voice brought Obi-Wan out of his musing. “There is nothing we can do about the war. But we can avoid the worst-case scenario, at least for a while...”</p><p>           “Which is?”</p><p>           “To stop the additional emergency powers granted to the Chancellor,” Padmé explained. “I worry that he is becoming too powerful... too dictatorial... The debate over the Military Creation Act is no longer relevant if there is already a Grand Army of the Republic. What we can do now is amend the Act and increase the amount of Senate oversight over the war, pre-emptively. We can make sure that the Chancellor cannot side-step the Senate with any of his decision.”</p><p>           Padmé continued grimly, “Those in favour of the Act will be eager to pass it even with the additional stipulations, and I am confident that I can force the passage of this amended bill with the changes. And in passing the Act before the outbreak of the war, we can stop any proposals citing the war as a means to expand Chancellor’s power any further.”</p><p>           “At least for a while before the Senate decides to do something more foolish.”</p><p>           “Indeed so,” Padmé nodded.</p><p>           “However, your proposal on its own will not lead to a resolution of the war.”</p><p>           “No, it won’t. But it will buy us time for the meanwhile as we figure out another solution. We-”</p><p>           There was a distant hiss of opening doors. The duo quickly ducked behind the terminal as a Jedi strolled in to collect something from a second terminal. They stayed put, hidden from view until the Jedi left a few minutes later.</p><p>           “We should not linger here,” Obi-Wan said. He exited the terminal and slipped out of the room with Padmé close behind.</p><p>           “Also,” Obi-Wan whispered once they were well on their way back to the Halls of Healing. “On my visit to Kamino, I overheard the Kaminoan scientist say that the clones each have a biochip which has secret orders implanted into them that can turn them against the Jedi.” </p><p>           “Biochips?” Padmé asked.</p><p>           “Yes, they are supposedly used to inhibit the aggressive behaviours commonly found in clones,” Obi-Wan said. He was busy leading the Outer Rim Sieges when the biochip incident occurred. Regrettably, he did not know many details as a result. “I assume it works like some form of transmitter chip. However, I don’t know how I can prove their existence and what information they might contain. The last thing we need is for someone to have an “on-off” switch that can turn the army against the Republic.”</p><p>           “This is very worrying,” she said. “I’ll think of something. But in the meantime, we must first address the situation that is the war itself.”</p><p>           “But...”</p><p>           “Believe me,” she interrupted. “Currently, they do not know that you possess the secret within those biochips. If I address the matter in this Act, our enemies in the shadows will know our plan.”</p><p>           Obi-Wan conceded the point. It was better not to rock the boat too much, lest the enemy gain awareness of their plans.</p><p>           “I still cannot believe such large armies could have escaped our notice for so long. The Separatist Army must be supplemented by the droid army of the Trade Federation,” Padmé said incredulously.</p><p>           It was then that Obi-Wan suddenly remembered something very crucial.</p><p>           “The Separatist Council!” He gasped, “The Geonosian Accord!”</p><p>           “The Separatist Council?” Padmé asked in confusion. “Do you mean the Separatist Senate?”</p><p>           “No, not the civilian government,” Obi-Wan said in a hush. “But the one that directly convenes with Count Dooku - one that contains representatives from galactic corporations - the one that dictates the war on the Separatist side.”</p><p>           “I have not heard of such a body from the intelligence?” Padmé frowned.</p><p>           “You haven’t because it has not been formed yet! The galactic corporations have not signed the Geonosian Accord that binds them to the Separatists’ cause yet,” Obi-Wan explained. “If we can exploit that and cut the ties between the two, the Separatists would collapse without a -”</p><p>           “Padmé!” Anakin’s voice called out as he recognized the two figures walking back to the Halls of Healing. He frowned as he saw the slightly limping man before his eyes widened in shock and anger. Padmé and Obi-Wan, who had schooled their expressions into ones of casual nonchalance, turned around to face the man. “And Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan! Why are you running around instead of resting?!”</p><p>           Padmé whipped around and looked at the man whom she spent the better half of an hour with. Her eyes widened comically, and she asked, “<em>You’re</em> Obi-Wan?”</p><p>           “Yes?”</p><p>           “Anakin’s brother?”</p><p>           “I am,” Obi-Wan nodded. “Why?”</p><p>           “Nothing,” Padmé said, a soft smile to cover up her excitement of the discovery. “It’s just nice to have a face go with the name. Anakin always talks about you.”</p><p>           “Good things only, I hope?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>           “Of course, not to worry,” Padmé chuckled as she placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder amiably. Anakin gaped at the natural interaction between the two, but before he could react, they heard the thunderous stomping of an impending maelstrom.</p><p>           “Obi-Wan Kenobi!” Vokara Che shrieked. “How dare you leave my Halls without permission?!”</p><p>           Obi-Wan grimaced as he said, “Master Che, I’m so-”</p><p>           “Spare me the apology. Just come with me before I petition the Council to rescind your Knighthood!”</p><p>           “Knighthood?”</p><p>           “Your Master has returned to the Temple, and your Knighting Ceremony will happen when you are fit to do so,” Vokara huffed. “Oh, right, you don’t know about it because <em>you’ve been in a Healing trance for days </em>from potentially life-threatening wounds!”</p><p>           “Control your anger, Master Che,” Anakin chided playfully and unhelpfully. Mimicking Yoda’s voice, he said, “As Master Yoda always says. <em>Hmmm... </em>Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffer-”</p><p>           The Chief Healer’s deadly glare quickly silenced him. She turned to Obi-Wan and said, “Do you not value your life, Padawan Kenobi? You came close to passing into the Unifying Force. I did not keep you alive for so many years so that you can throw it away like this.”</p><p>           Obi-Wan dipped his head shamefully and said sincerely, “I’m sorry, Master Che.”</p><p>           She sighed, “Come along, Padawan.”</p><p>           Obi-Wan cast a sideways glance at Padmé, who nodded in understanding that their tête-à-tête is over for now. Behind them, Anakin’s suspicious eyes lingered over the silent gazes exchanged between the two.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          Padmé left the Jedi Temple the day after, but not without a final goodbye with Obi-Wan.</p><p>          “Many will be extremely displeased with the reversal of my position on the Military Creation Act,” Padmé said as they looked out into the ascendant sun that overlooked the glistening ecumenopolis. “Without the knowledge that I now possess, I stand to lose many key allies in the Senate and, perhaps, even support from Naboo.”</p><p>          “Loyalty is expressed through actions, not words,” Obi-Wan commented. “And yours to the Republic and Naboo is as clear as day. Your people may not understand your decision now, but they will stand by you.”</p><p>          “You sound hopeful,” she noted wryly.</p><p>          “Hope is a powerful weapon against fear. It provides strength even in the most desperate hours.”</p><p>          “Well said. I do summon the very last bit of hope every day I wake to face the tasks ahead of me,” Padmé sighed. “However, there are fewer and fewer things to be hopeful about these days.”</p><p>          “There is one thing that I must remind you,” Obi-Wan said as they stood up. “Do not involve the Chancellor in your plans or anyone near him of his plans.”</p><p>          Padmé did not plan on doing so, but her curiosity drove her to beg the question. “Why?”</p><p>          Obi-Wan thought back to the waning days of the Outer Rim Sieges when the Council ordered Anakin to spy on the Chancellor's office in fear that he was being manipulated by the Sith. Thinking carefully without trying to reveal too much, Obi-Wan said, “I worry... that the his office may be prone to breaches in security. After all, he is the most powerful man in the Republic.”</p><p>          “Too powerful for a democracy in my taste,” she said. “I can promise you that I will act with the utmost caution and involve only those that I trust most.” Extending her hand to Obi-Wan, she smiled and said, “Wish me luck.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan took the hand gratefully.</p><p>          “Good luck.”</p><p>          “Thank you,” she said softly. “And to you too, for your Knighting.”</p><p>          “Thank you.”</p><p>          Padmé smiled faintly as she walked out of the room. But when she reached the doorway, she looked back and said, “You are so different from your brother.”</p><p>          “You’re not the first one to say that,” Obi-Wan replied light-heartedly.</p><p>          “It’s a compliment,” Padmé whispered so softly that Obi-Wan almost missed it. Then, she dipped her head and walked out, leaving him feeling slightly off-balance.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “Restless you are, Master Che tells me. Worried about your Knighting <em>hmmm...</em>?”</p><p>          The diminutive Master walked in slowly with his Gimer stick tapping the ground softly. </p><p>          “Master -” Obi-Wan started to sit up.</p><p>          “At ease, Padawan Kenobi,” Yoda said after he hopped onto the chair beside his bed. “You must rest. An important day have you tomorrow.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan grimaced slightly at the words. The entire situation still felt surreal.</p><p>          “Master Yoda, I was wondering if I could participate in the trials before I am Knighted?”</p><p>          “Why say you?”</p><p>          “Because it’s not traditional, Master.”</p><p>          He just wanted his Knighting ceremony to be a conventional affair. It was a trivial matter in the grand scheme of everything else happening in the galaxy, but it was a significant moment that is about to occur in his life. </p><p>          “Tradition is it, for one to face a Sith as a Padawan, <em>hmmm...</em>?” Yoda countered. “Bound by the will of Force we are, not traditions.” Eyeing the reluctant Padawan’s expression, Yoda asked, “Want to complete the <em>traditional </em>trials, you still do?”</p><p>          “Yes, Master -”</p><p>          <em>Thwack!</em></p><p>          Yoda’s Gimer stick contacted with his head as Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise. He started to rub the spot gingerly as Yoda huffed, “Many things the Jedi are. Keepers of the peace. Protectors of the weak. But frivolous beings, we are not. Faced a Sith and defeated him, you have. A great trial, it was. A most difficult trial. Passed the Temple trials easily, you would have.”</p><p>          “But I did not defeat him,” Obi-Wan protested.</p><p>          “Slain the Sith, Master Windu has.<em> Yes...</em> But not without your aid.”</p><p>          “Yes, Master... but...” Obi-Wan said with a hint of frustration. The Temple trials were supposed to be an intimate trial for a Padawan against his own weaknesses and flaws. It was never meant to be merely a showcase of bravery against adversity, like what the trials became near the end of the Clone Wars. “But...”</p><p>          “Better understand Master Che’s frustration, I now do. Argumentative you are. Stubborn,” Yoda poked Obi-Wan’s chest with his stick as he shook his head. “If you and Master Windu did not defeat the Sith, then who? <em>Hmmm</em>...?”</p><p>          “Victory over my own fears is more important than a victory over the Sith.” </p><p>          “Know the Jedi tenets well, you do,” Yoda nodded approvingly. He looked at Obi-Wan carefully for a long while before he asked, “Many fears, have you... <em>hmmm</em>...?”</p><p>          “Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan admitted. “The war, the clones, the darkness...”</p><p>          Yoda sighed as he closed his eyes. His tone turned serious as he asked, “Know more you do than what you have revealed to the Council, <em>hmmm...</em>?”</p><p>          Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at the assessment before he nodded. “Yes, Master.”</p><p>          “Of your findings on Kamino or of the catacombs of Jedha?”</p><p>          “Both.”</p><p>          Yoda sighed again. “Withheld information, you have. Why?”</p><p>          Obi-Wan struggled to find the right words. If the Jedi Council was notified of the biochips, the distrust between the clones and the Jedi would only lead to a weakened war effort that was likely necessary to counter the Separatist forces - at least until Padmé found a way to end the conflict once and for all. After a long while, he settled on his answer. “Confidentiality is the first line of defense against disaster.”</p><p>          Yoda’s ear perked up at the answer as he slowly opened his ears. “Imperiled the Council is with your information, <em>hmmm...</em>?”</p><p>          “Yes,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “The solution of the problem lies not with the Council. If informed, multiply our adversaries will.”</p><p>          “Adversaries, say you?”</p><p>          “Yes,” he pressed on. “The fear within us all, without exception.”</p><p>          The green Jedi hummed in consideration as he looked at Obi-Wan carefully. “Wise you are, Padawan Kenobi. Allowed to keep your secrets, you are. But share eventually, you must.”</p><p>          “I understand, Master,” Obi-Wan bowed as Yoda leapt off the chair with a grunt.</p><p>          “The Padawan who entered the catacombs, you no longer are,” Yoda commented airily as he walked towards the foot of the bed. “A different person, yes...” Yoda turned around and looked at Obi-Wan with an uninterpretable expression. However, it unnerved him as it seemed that the old Master had uncovered his secret. </p><p>          “Thinks and acts as a Master, he does,” Yoda patted his clawed hand on Obi-Wan’s blanketed foot. “Yet he asks to participate in the trials. <em>Hmmm...</em> wise he is but perhaps not that wise.”</p><p>          The tiny Jedi chuckled to himself mischievously as he slowly walked away from the flabbergasted Padawan.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>          With mild excitement, Obi-Wan woke up before the sun rose to prepare for the two-day ceremony. He donned the traditional robes with a brace for his nearly-healed shoulder and left the Halls of Healing with Jocasta, Anakin, and Qui-Gon by his side. They walked slowly towards the Tranquility Spire, where he would spend the entire day meditating in solitude on his future path.</p><p>          Noticing the subdued expression in Obi-Wan, Anakin nudged him on the shoulder slightly and asked, “It’s your big day tomorrow. You will be a Knight.”</p><p>          “I suppose so,” Obi-Wan replied airily. The other boy furrowed his brows in confusion.</p><p>          “Aren’t you supposed to be more excited, Obi-Wan? Is it because of your Padawan braid...”</p><p>          Obi-Wan shook his head and smiled.</p><p>          “The beads on my braid are only reminders of all the lessons I have learnt and stored away here -” Obi-Wan placed his hand over his heart, “- and here.” He tapped his index finger on his right temple. “No, I’m not worried about my braid.”</p><p>          “Then, what is it?”</p><p>          “I just find myself suddenly cognizant of the fact that this is the final time Master Nu and I walk down these Halls as her Padawan.”</p><p>          “This is merely an inflection point of a long journey,” Jocasta said.</p><p>          As they reached the turbolift where he was to ascend the tower alone, Obi-Wan turned around and bowed to his Master. </p><p>          “Master, you taught me everything I know. I hope I will continue to make you proud.”</p><p>          “I am proud of what you have achieved, Obi-Wan,” Jocasta said. “You must take pride in your achievements as well. You have earned this rank.”</p><p>          “Thank you, Master.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan bowed again as he felt pin-pricks on the back of his eyes.</p><p>          With a final glance at the trio, he entered the turbolift and shot up into the most sacred location of the Jedi temple.</p><p>          For the first time, he observed the splendor of the circular mediation room reserved from the special occasion that was a Padawan’s Knighthood. Between the transparisteel windows that overlooked the entire Jedi Temple and the bustling city beyond, the columns were mounted with mosaics, tapestries, and sculptures created in a bygone eon. Most artworks were of the young and inexperienced who slowly became confident and assured Masters, of the hardship and tribulations face in the newly-established Knighthood trials at the time, and of the reverent moment when twelve Jedi Councilors stood in solemn silence with their activated lightsabers pointing at a kneeling Padawan.</p><p>          Obi-Wan sat, cross-legged, in the centre of the spacious chamber as he collected his thoughts and lost himself in the living Force that surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          The Sith Lord was sitting behind his desk under the twilight haze of the Coruscanti skies as he watched the holo-recording of Senator Amidala’s surprising speech. It was likely the most-discussed headline across the galaxy at the moment.</p><p>          “I am a pacifist. I believe that peaceful negotiations, not military conflicts, is the only path to ensuring long-lasting prosperity for our people,” she said. “But pacifism does not mean passivity. It does not mean we don’t defend ourselves from a possible attack from the Separatists. I have recently received credible intelligence that several rogue Separatist systems are planning to amass armies with the intent of inciting war. And those war-mongering factions are receiving financial backing from galactic corporations -”</p><p>          There was a large wave of shocked gasps and boos around the Senate as she stood in fearless silence.</p><p>          “Order! Order!” Mas Amedda’s voice was heard off-screen.</p><p>          The noises diminished, and she continued, “- galactic corporations. With the recent discovery, I have come to agree with my esteemed colleagues on the opposite side that the situation no longer allows us to remain passive. While I agree with the necessity of this Act, I remain in staunch opposition for any military to be used for any reason other than for the defense of the Republic. We must also actively pursue all possible options to achieve peace. Therefore, I have made the amendment necessary to secure my support for the passage of the bill -”</p><p>          The Sith Lord paused the recording. He intertwined his fingers and looked at the still figure of an inspirational Senator and a formidable obstacle in his plans. Rage started to fill his senses, but his control over his emotions was absolute as he banished them into the deep reservoir for later use. He contacted his Apprentice, and a kneeling Count Dooku flashed onto the holo-table.</p><p>          “There was an unexpected development in the Senate,” Sidious said to Count Dooku. “Senator Amidala yielded all but ten minutes of the allotted discussion time for the opposition in exchange for her amendment to be advanced to a vote in the full Senate. This version is likely to enjoy a majority support, but it will severely weaken my direct control over the Clone Army. It cannot be allowed to pass.”</p><p>          “Could it be that Jedi have told her about the Clone Army during her stay?” Sidious considered out loud. “But the Jedi are wary of outsiders, especially politicians... even ones such as Senator Amidala. They could not possibly have revealed the knowledge of the Clone Army to her before notifying me. It is more likely that she recognized the inevitable passage of the Act and is grasping at straws to claw back some control.”</p><p>          “Is there any way to stop the amended version from passing, my Master?”</p><p>          “The amendment must be considered, and the final vote must be held,” Sidious gritted out. “Not even the death of a Senator would allow me to postpone it again. However, there is something that will...”</p><p>          The Sith Lord turned his sharp gaze to the Apprentice.</p><p>          “Have all the galactic corporations signed the treaty?”</p><p>          The Count dipped his head and pause for a moment too long. He said, “All parties have signed... except for the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan. Nute Gunray wants Senator Amidala dead before he signs anything, and the Banking Clan is awaiting the final approval from the Core Five.”</p><p>          “The Trade Federation’s droid army is the most valuable to us,” the Sith Lord said. Then, he broke into a vicious smile. “If her death is all he seeks, then we shall yield for his petty demand this one time.”</p><p>          Count Dooku listened silently to his Master’s command. “Invite a Republican delegation to Geonosis to negotiate a peace treaty, and name Senator Amidala as the chair. This gives me a pretense to postpone the vote and defeat the amendment. When they arrive, wipe them out and secure the Trade Federation’s support.”</p><p>          Sidious laughed as he continued, “Then, it is time to reveal the Separatists’ army to the entire galaxy. The Senate will have no choice but to grant me emergency powers, and the Jedi will have no choice but to fight alongside the clones despite their suspicion.”</p><p>          “Yes, my Master.”</p><p>          Count Dooku moved to stand when Sidious announced, “There is more.” The Apprentice knelt again as Sidious continued, “I want Skywalker alive, and ensure that his master dies before his eyes.”</p><p>          The Count’s eyes flashed with panic for a brief moment when he realized that he was ordered to murder his own former Padawan. But his eyes hardened, and he nodded, “Yes, my Master.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “ - on behalf of the thousands of systems represented by the Separatist Alliance, I extend an invitation to a Republican delegation led by Senator Amidala to meet with the Separatist delegation led by Senator Bonteri for negotiations on the neutral world of Geonosis. There, both sides can open up a much-needed dialogue that might allow us to achieve a peaceful resolution.”</p><p>          Count Dooku’s holo-recording turned off as the Chancellor addressed the full Senate with hope in his eyes.</p><p>          “Given that the Separatists have put a call for negotiations on the table, the vote for the Military Creation Acts seems ill-timed,” Palpatine announced. “I propose that we postpone the vote until the conclusion of the peace summit as a show of goodwill.”</p><p>          An uproar immediately began in the chamber as proponents of both sides started to shout out their concerns.</p><p>          “We have waited two years for this vote! We will not agree to another postponement!”</p><p>          “The Republic cannot negotiate with those traitors!”</p><p>          “We must allow the negotiations to occur in good faith!”</p><p>          “Order! ORRDDER!” Mas Amedda shouted. “The Chair recognizes the Senator from Chandrila...”</p><p>          “Geonosis is as close to a neutral system as Coruscant is,” Captain Typho whispered urgently into Padmé’s ear as the debate brewed on. “I sense Dooku’s dirty fingers all over this peace initiative. This is another blatant Separatist plot to kill you.”</p><p>          “But Mina Bonteri is my close friend and mentor,” Padmé said. The dilemma she currently faced was written entirely on her face. “If there is anyone on the Separatist side who I can work together and form a consensus, it would be her. Furthermore, I cannot pass on a chance to secure peace for the galaxy.”</p><p>          “What about the Military Creation Act?” </p><p>          <em>“Padmé, everything I just asked you are happening right now. There are weapon factories on Geonosis that are producing millions of droids as we speak,” </em>she remembered Obi-Wan saying.</p><p>          Why would the Separatists hold peace talks on a militarized planet? The risk of revealing their droid army made absolutely no sense... unless...</p><p>          Then, Padmé understood the true intentions. Count Dooku wanted the Republic to discover the droid army, which would prompt the Senate to act on the Military Creation Act and set the war into motion.</p><p>          “I cannot head to Geonosis until the Act has been passed,” Padmé muttered. Thinking quickly, she stood up and pressed on the control panel to move her Senate pod into the centre of the room.</p><p>          “... must move the location of the summit to a mutually agreed system,” Wan-Tak argued worriedly. “We must ensure the safety of our delegation -”</p><p>          “I agree to become the chair of the Republican delegation -” Padmé announced loudly as she shot an apologetic look at her colleague, “- if the Senate grants me the power to negotiate the terms of peace.”</p><p>          “Very well,” the Chancellor said with a relieved smile. “If Senator Amidala agrees to the nomination, we can continue with the procedural votes.”</p><p>          Turning to her confused captain, she said with determination, “This is the only way. Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>           “Obi-Wan.”</strong>
</p><p>           He opened his eyes in the spiritual plane and found himself on top of a hill that overlooked a luscious jungle filled with vibrant life. Several large boulders with a soft, blue glow were suspended in the air and slowly rotating around him.</p><p>           The living Force was clear, strong, and dynamic. It breathed warmth and comfort into his tired and battered body and seemingly rejuvenated it.</p><p>           <strong>“Obi-Wan.”</strong></p><p>           He turned towards the source. There, he found himself staring at a narrow path extending down the side of the hill. A short distance away, he saw a fork as the trail split into two directions, each leading to the unknown distance that was shielded by a blurry haze.</p><p>
  <strong>           “Remember, there is more than one way to serve the Force.”</strong>
</p><p>           “What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked. However, there was no response as an unnatural wind started to whip and whirl around him.</p><p>           Then, he opened his eyes to the morning sun peeking out from the horizon.</p><p>           Settling his mind, Obi-Wan walked up the ancient staircase lined with enormous statues of prominent Jedi through the millennia and entered the Hall of Knighthood.</p><p>           In the chamber, the twelve members of the Jedi Council stood in a circle as they awaited his arrival. Obi-Wan kept his head bowed and his hands folded as he walked to the centre of the dark chamber that was only dimly-illuminated with flickering candlelights. Then, he knelt before the Masters. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jocasta, Vokara Che, and several Jedi librarians standing by the imposing marble columns in the peripheries as they silently observed the procession of the ritual. Qui-Gon, however, was notably absent.</p><p>           One by one, the Councilors ignited their sabers. The blue, green, and purple glow cast light and shadows on the faces of all the occupants of the room.</p><p>           “We are all Jedi,” Mace uttered the ancient words solemnly. “The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed.”</p><p>           Mace paused, and a pregnant silence filled the chamber as Yoda walked up towards the kneeling Padawan. He lowered his green lightsaber over Obi-Wan’s left shoulder and said, “By the right of the Council -” Then, he moved the lightsaber over his head to his right shoulder, “ - by the will of the Force, -” The lightsaber rose for the final time and hovered over his head. “I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic.”</p><p>           Yoda walked back into his original position as Jocasta moved forward from the edge of the room to place the severed Padawan braid on his outstretched hand.</p><p>           Obi-Wan bowed to his now-former Master, then to the Councilors present, and finally to the guests present at his ceremony. With a final glance around the storied chamber, he was walking out of the Hall in silence and descended the stairs until he reached the Temple’s main floors. By the time he arrived, everyone in the ceremony was already assembled and eyeing for his expected appearance.</p><p>           The sight of everyone suddenly brought a wave of tears to his eyes.</p><p>           “Congratulations, Knight Kenobi,” Jocasta said with a motherly pat on his head.</p><p>           “You will always be my Master,” Obi-Wan said with a shaky voice as he continued to scan for the presence of Qui-Gon and Anakin. “Where is Anakin and Master Jinn?”</p><p>           “Send you their congratulations, they do,” Yoda said before he sighed, “On their way to the Senate, they are, to provide protection for Senator Amidala.”</p><p>           “But... I thought Anakin was censured,” Obi-Wan said in surprise.</p><p>           “He was,” Mace said with thinning lips. “You have missed some major developments during your Knighthood ritual, Knight Kenobi. The Separatist agreed to a peace summit between the two sides to be held on Geonosis. Senator Amidala was explicitly named to head the Republican delegation. Initially, Count Dooku had rejected any Jedi presence on the planet, but the Chancellor just notified us that Count Dooku was willing to host Master Jinn and Padawan Skywalker, citing his amiable relations with his former apprentice as the sole reason for that exception.<br/>
<br/>
           “We cannot let Senator Amidala travel to Geonosis alone,” Mace said firmly. “Therefore, we were forced to accept the terms. Hence, Padawan Skywalker’s censure ended prematurely.”</p><p>           Obi-Wan knew it was clearly a trap. The droid factories were located on Geonosis. The moment they landed, the army would be discovered and everything would end up the same as his previous timeline. Also, Padmé was one of the most targeted Senators on the Separatist side. This journey to a Separatist-controlled world would practically be a suicide mission.</p><p>           Just as he was panicking about the recent development, the com-link on Mace’s wrist turned on.</p><p>           “Master Jinn, do you have something to report?”</p><p>           “Yes, Master Windu,” Qui-Gon’s voice cackled through the static. “We have just arrived at the Senate, and the Senate security notified us that Senator Amidala has been shot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, your thoughts and comments are welcomed!</p><p>See you all and until next time!</p><p>- mandaloriankeeper 2021-03-06</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Failed Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>THE FAILED PEACE</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>           “I know that it is unreasonable of me to ask to you to place this amount of faith in me, Wan-Tak,” Padmé said as they sat in a secured and private room at the heart of Padmé’s Senatorial office. “But there is so much at stake and so little time to lose. If Bail was here, he would surely chastise me for my rash behaviour and rushed decision. However, this is the only viable path I could think of that would achieve all my goals.”</p><p>           Geonosis. Droid factory. Military Creation Act. Kamino. Clone Army.</p><p>           War.</p><p>           He could not believe what he had just heard. How could such a grand decade-long conspiracy happen in front of their very eyes? Now, he was re-thinking all the legislations that had been placed on his desk and examined in depth.</p><p>          “Are you certain that the information you have is accurate?” He asked urgently. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the flat-holo that contained the speech he was asked to deliver before the full Senate.</p><p>          Padmé looked at the man and considered her options. Since she could not show the man the recordings of the Jedi Council meeting, mentioning Obi-Wan's role in all this was the only way that could lend credibility to her words.</p><p>          “During my stay at the Temple...” she said carefully, “I came across a Jedi by the name of Obi-Wan -”</p><p>          The shock and surprise that flitted across the man’s face were comical. Padmé might have laughed on another occasion if it weren’t for the dire situation at hand.</p><p>          Pressing on, she continued, “Obi-Wan was the one who traveled on the mission to Kamino alongside Master Mace Windu. He was the one who discovered the conspiracy. He was also the one who notified me of the situation.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak now understood the drastic change in Padmé’s position on the Act after her recovery. But his son... Obi-Wan... </p><p>          “That... what... what he did was enough to be expelled from the Order,” Wan-Tak gasped.</p><p>          “Then you must understand our plan requires the utmost discretion and secrecy,” Padmé said. “For the sake of the Republic, and for the sake of Obi-Wan.”</p><p>          The older man stood up and paced around the room as he tried to process everything that the Nabooian Senator had just divulged. He paused in front of the window that looked out into the bustling ecumenopolis that was the crowning jewel of the Republic.</p><p>          Gripping the edge of the window, he looked down at the flat-holo and asked, “Can I know what your plan is to allow me to trigger the vote for the Act?”</p><p>          “That must remain a secret,” Padmé said apologetically. “It is the lynchpin of this entire operation. But you will know what it is when it is revealed.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak thought deeply in the pregnant silence before he commented again. “This speech... I just worry that the moment we have committed to deception, we are no different from those we swore to defend the Republic against.” He whipped around and faced Padmé, “Are you certain you want to do this?”</p><p>          Padmé rose from her seat. Her eyes were filled with steely determination as she replied with a firm “Yes.”</p><p>          Wan-Tak eyed the woman for a long, hard moment before he nodded.</p><p>          “This path is treacherous,” he warned one final time, “But I trust your judgment, and I will do as we have discussed.”</p><p>          Padmé pressed a hand on her sternum and felt the calming heartbeat. She released a breath of relief and bowed, “Thank you for involving yourself in this fight and agreeing to my unreasonable request.”</p><p>          “I cannot accept this bow - not from you, Padmé,” Wan-Tak said as he guided Padmé to stand up once again. “It takes a great deal of courage to stand up against your enemies, but it takes a great deal more to stand up to your friends. The past two days must have been a difficult time for you.”</p><p>          “Compared with the pain of witnessing my people suffer under the hands of the Trade Federation, this isolation that I face is not worth mentioning,” Padmé shook her head with a deprecating smile. “I can only hope that everything that we have committed to will be able to stem the tidal forces of this conspiracy.”</p><p>          Hope.</p><p>          Padmé smiled to herself endearingly as she thought back to the Jedi who reminded her of this.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>          ‘Senator, I beg you to re-think your decision-’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ‘It must be done, captain. Is the sniper in position?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ‘... Yes’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ‘And his escape route?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ‘He will escape undetected.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>          ‘Good. Then fire at will.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “... time and -”</p><p>          Wan-Tak’s Senatorial aide tapped on his shoulder urgently as she whispered into his ear urgently.</p><p>          “Senator Amidala has been shot.”</p><p>          He turned to her with his eyes widened in shock. Then, he realized that the news was what Padmé meant by the catalyst for the vote. No wonder she refused to tell him what her plan was beforehand. This was beyond his wildest imagination.</p><p>          “Her condition is stable?” Wan-Tak asked, aware that the holo-camera and his amplified voice were projecting around the Senate chamber and across the galaxy. His aide gave a curt nod as he turned back to face the entire chamber. Consulting his flat-holo, he channeled the voice of his more youthful and spirited soul as he continued his speech.</p><p>          “I have just received news that Senator Amidala has been the target of yet another assassination attempt -”</p><p>          Gasps of disbelief erupted in pockets of the chamber before they quieted down.</p><p>          “The Jedi has already traced the last three assassination attempts back to the Separatists. We cannot let the treachery of this fourth attack go unpunished once again!” Wan-Tak said forcefully. “Peace never comes at the cost of security, and the Military Creation Act must be passed before any peace talks are allowed to be held. I say the Senate should move to immediately vote on the amendments proposed by the Senator from Naboo as well as secure the passage of the final bill before the end of this session.”</p><p>          A chorus of approving voices filled the chamber as the majority of Senators chanted, “Vote! Vote! Vote!” continuously.</p><p>          “Order! OOORRRDDDEER!” Mas Amedda roared, but his voice was quickly drowned out by the culminating voices in the chamber.</p><p>          “My fellow Senators!” Palpatine addressed the chamber as it started to quiet down. “We must investigate the incident with care, not haste.”</p><p>          However, the chant for the vote erupted once again. This time, it was much larger and continued to grow louder and louder.</p><p>          “OORRRRDDDDEERRR!” Mas Amedda shouted to no avail.</p><p>          “This Republic is a democracy!” Wan-Tak said from his podium as he rode the wave of encouraging applause. “We are not the Separatists with their dictatorial ways! This vote has been years in the making, and the Chancellor should not ignore the will of the people on the matter any further! The people must have their voices heard, and we must be allowed to vote!</p><p>          “Vote yes for Senator Amidala’s amendment! Vote yes for the Military Creation Act!” He shouted vigorously. “Vote yes for justice!”</p><p>          He watched as the Chancellor’s face darken. The elderly man’s usual, kind eyes were staring back at him with a dangerous gaze that brought an unnatural shiver down his spine.</p><p>          “Of course,” the Chancellor said with an uncharacteristically emotionless voice contrary to his usual energetic one. “We must allow the wheels of democracy turn. This is the only path forward for a stronger, more powerful Republic.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “How is Padmé?” Obi-Wan asked as he rushed to the Halls of Healing. There, he saw Qui-Gon, Anakin, and several Nabooian guards standing at the doors leading to the room.</p><p>          “Another flesh wound,” Anakin grimaced as Obi-Wan’s frown deepened. “This time, it hit her on her arm. Hey! It was not my fault this time -”</p><p>          “I didn’t say it was your fault,” Obi-Wan countered.</p><p>          “Your look tells me differently -”</p><p>          Obi-Wan ignored the argument and turned to Qui-Gon instead. He saw the Master deep in thought as he brushed his fingers on his beard absently.</p><p>          “What is it, Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>          “Something about this attack feels different from the previous three,” Qui-Gon said with a frown. “The cloud of deception hangs heavily over the Senator herself...”</p><p>          “And in the Senate...” Obi-Wan added after his search in the Force, “... but no other.”</p><p>          “Of course it is,” Anakin scoffed. “She is the victim and is squarely in the centre of the assassination plots.”</p><p>          “I do not sense the involvement of the Separatists in today’s attack,” replied Obi-Wan.</p><p>          “Then who? And why?” Qui-Gon asked.</p><p>          “<em>Hmm... </em>difficult questions to answer, these are,” a voice rang out from behind them.</p><p>          “Master Yoda,” they greeted with a bow as the diminutive Jedi stopped before them. He placed both claws on the knob of his Gimer stick and shook his head with a sigh.</p><p>          “News I have from the Senate,” Yoda said. “Passed by an overwhelming majority, the amended Military Creation Act has.”</p><p>          “It is done, then,” Qui-Gon commented grimly. “The Clone Army will be mobilized. What about the Jedi’s role in it?”</p><p>          “Will we lead the Army as generals?” Anakin asked, trying to keep the shock and excitement of the news out of his voice and mind.</p><p>          “But I will voice my concern over the Jedi’s participation as leaders of the Republican army,” Obi-Wan said warningly. “The toll of the war will quickly turn the opinion of the people against its continuation, and by extension, the Jedi. We are peace-keepers, not warriors. And we must act in accordance to our beliefs.”</p><p>          “Understand your concern, I do,” Yoda grunted. “But unclear, our role in all this remains. A chance to avoid war, we still have, with the peace talks on Geonosis.”</p><p>          “Is that still happening?” Obi-Wan asked in surprise. “Even given the recent developments?”</p><p>          “Silent, the Count has been on this matter,” Yoda said. With a heavy sigh, he continued, “Continue the peace talks, unlikely it is.”</p><p>          “It is clearly a trap,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “The Senator will be in grave danger if she ever sets foot on the planet. These talks are doomed to fail from the beginning.”</p><p>          The weight of his statement left all of them at a momentary loss of words. After a long while, Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on Obi-Wan and said, “By the way, congratulations on your Knighting, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan looked up to Qui-Gon's slight smile as he leaned into the touch.</p><p>          “Thank you,” Obi-Wan said gratefully. However, the thoughts of the dire situation at hand dampened his festive mood. But then, he was distracted from his depressing thoughts as he was enveloped in a strangling hug.</p><p>          “Oh right! Congrats, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said as he leapt into his brother's arms. Obi-Wan detected was something strained in Anakin's voice, but he was not exactly sure what it was. “You were missing your braid for so long that I thought you were Knighted all along.”</p><p>          “Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice was muffled by the wall of tunic fabric in his face.</p><p>          “I can’t wait until my Knighting Ceremony, although I don’t really want to meditate for a full day...”</p><p>          Obi-Wan frowned at the words as he wondered whether the other Knights would even have the luxury of being Knighted by full Council in a week’s time.</p><p>          The com-link on Yoda’s arm beeped as Mace’s voice crackled through the static.</p><p>          “Master Yoda, the Chancellor has requested for an update on the Senator’s condition.”</p><p>          “Speak with the Chancellor, I will,” Yoda said.</p><p>          There was a long pause as Mace said, “I have suggested that, but he insisted that he did not want to take up your time. He said Padawan Skywalker’s report would suffice.”</p><p>          Yoda hummed in consideration as he eyed the Padawan in question.</p><p>          “I can do it, Master Yoda,” Anakin said eagerly.</p><p>          “My Padawan can handle a briefing to the Chancellor on his own,” Qui-Gon said.</p><p>          “<em>Hmmmph... </em>Inform the Chancellor, Padawan Skywalker shall,” Yoda said with a nod..</p><p>          “Thank you, Master, Master Yoda,” Abakan gasped excitedly as he ran off towards the communications centre.</p><p>          “Is Anakin close with the Chancellor?” Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>          “Not particularly so, no,” Qui-Gon replied. “We have met on several occasions either reporting our mission findings or acting as part of his protection details. Why?”</p><p>          “Nothing,” Obi-Wan smiled. Meanwhile, he watched on with worry in his eyes. “I just worry that he will be too friendly with the Chancellor. After all, he is a politician, and we are... - well - not. The last thing the Jedi Order needs in this age of darkness is for the corrosive tendrils of politics to further muddy the waters.”</p><p>          “<em>Hmmm... </em>correct, Knight Kenobi is,” Yoda said. “But how? That is the question.”</p><p>          “And this looming war will only further blur the boundaries of what is right and what is wrong,” Qui-Gon added.</p><p>          The Knight and Grandmaster bowed to the comment in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>           “There has been a disturbing development in the Senate,” Sidious said to his apprentice. “Senator Amidala had been attacked by an unknown entity, and the Senate has just cast a sympathetic vote to pass her amendment. We have failed to capitalize on the surprise, and now, our scheme had suffered two severe blows... but how was I unable to foresee this?”</p><p>           The Sith Lord mused in silence as Count Dooku kept his head down with a frantic heart. His Master did not take failure lightly, and his anger was always calmed at the expense of Dooku’s pain.</p><p>           “Senator Kenobi and I entered the Senate in the same year. I have worked with him extensively, but he was never one for fiery rhetoric and histrionic performances. Yet today’s speech surprised me. What changed?”</p><p>           Sidious’s yellow eyes widened. “Obi-Wan Kenobi. His return from Kamino coincided with Senator Amidala’s attack. Could he have secretly conversed with the Senator about this information? But why would he do that? What is his motive?”</p><p>           Something did not make sense. The Senators made all the perfect moves as if they anticipated what the Separatists’ next moves were exactly. The knowledge of the biochips alone would not have led to this outcome. But there were simply too many moving parts for this to be a series of coincidences. There must be an explanation to all this, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was likely at the heart of the enigma, as things currently stood.</p><p>           “Master,” Dooku prompted softly, surprised to see his Master so anxious for the first time in a long time. “Do you wish to see him removed permanently?”</p><p>           “If he is as weak as I have been led to believe from all these years, he will not survive the war on the frontlines. But if he remains at the Jedi Temple, it would be difficult to reach him there,” Sidious analyzed. “We must keep our eyes on the boy and wait for our moment to strike. He is now too much of a danger to keep around, and his death will be... beneficial for my other plans...”</p><p>           “Yes, Master,” Dooku said as he wondered what information that the boy possessed could worry Sidious so much.</p><p>           “Has Nute Gunray and the Core Five signed the treaty?”</p><p>            Dooku trembled as he said softly, “Nute Gunray continues to insist that we deliver Senator Amidala to him, and the Core Five have decided to abandon their bid to jo- <em>ack -</em>”</p><p>            A pressure built around his neck as he started to gasp for oxygen. The airway started to constrict as he felt his entire body lifted up into the air, with only his toes dragging uselessly on the ground.</p><p>           “The Banking Clan is the most important corporation in the Outer Rim. How dare you fail to secure their support...”</p><p>           “I’m... I’m so- so-rry, Ma- Master,” Dooku gasped as he continued to claw at his throat. His eyes were turning dark as he felt his consciousness slowly slipping away. Just as he was about to faint, the pressure that was crushing his throat disappeared as he was thrown onto the ground unceremoniously. </p><p>           “The peace talks on Geonosis will not occur, and it will be impossible for Senator Amidala to travel to Geonosis under that pretense. I will deliver her to Nute Gunray in another way,” Sidious hissed angrily. “Await my orders.”</p><p>            The hologram disappeared as the weakened Dooku panted heavily while staring hatefully at the empty space.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “That’s a bold move, Padmé,” Obi-Wan gasped when the Senator finally explained her plan when they were alone in the room.</p><p>          “There was no other choice, and it got the job done. The peace summit was a trap anyway,” Padmé said matter-of-factly as she picked at the bacta-covered bandage on her right arm. Obi-Wan seized her offending wrist and stilled it. The Senator looked up in surprise at the Jedi as their gazes connected.</p><p>          Obi-Wan tore his gaze away and let go of her arm simultaneously. His ears were tinted red as he scratched the nape of his hair awkwardly. </p><p>          “That will - <em>Uhm...</em> disrupt the healing process,” Obi-Wan coughed as Padmé continued to stare at where their skin touched. “You shouldn’t do that.”</p><p>          “I... thank you for the reminder...” Padmé said breathily as she rested her hand on the bed.</p><p>          They fell silent as the peculiar, unspoken thoughts lingered in the air between them. Finally, Obi-Wan braved the silence and cleared his throat noisily, “I... I hope your future plans never involve self-harm again.” </p><p>          “Well, I don’t plan on pushing for a militarization bill in the future either,” Padmé said sarcastically, but it lacked the usual bite in her voice.</p><p>          “That’s good...” Obi-Wan nodded as the door suddenly slid open.</p><p>          Obi-Wan jumped onto his feet as if he was caught in a compromising position even those he wasn’t as Anakin called out, “Padmé, I -” His eyes landed on the Knight and the Senator, who he sensed were slightly panicked. He asked suspiciously, “Uh... what is going on?”</p><p>          “Nothing!” Padmé said brightly as she stood up. “Obi-Wan was just trying to keep me company. You know how poorly I deal with boredom.”</p><p>          “I suppose...” Anakin said slowly as his eyes continued to travel between the two inquisitively.</p><p>          “Since Anakin is here, I better take my leave,” Obi-Wan said with a polite bow to Padmé. “My Master... well, my <em>former </em>Master has planned for a celebration reception, and I cannot be late.”</p><p>          “Wait, Obi-Wan,” Anakin reached an arm out to stop the man, “I thought it is not for another hour.”</p><p>          Thinking quickly on his feet, Obi-Wan said, “Well, for you, it is. But someone needs to set everything up, and I cannot possibly let Master Nu handle everything.”</p><p>          “It’s a celebration in your honour. You shouldn’t be doing any of the work! Enjoy it!”</p><p>          “It’s alright,” Obi-Wan said as he took Anakin’s hand and placed it back to his brother’s side. “I just feel bad for others putting up so much effort for me. And I am just stubborn in my ways, and you know that.”</p><p>          Anakin sighed, “Alright, I will be there in half an hour.”</p><p>          “Don’t rush,” Obi-Wan said as he waved over his head without turning around. </p><p>          “You and Obi-Wan are acting strange,” Anakin said as he sat down beside the Senator.</p><p>          “Were we?” Padmé asked in faked nonchalance.</p><p>          Anakin looked at her carefully for a long moment before he shook his head, “Never mind. Forget what I said.”</p><p>          He breathed out heavily and said casually, “So... are you planning on returning to Naboo?”</p><p>          Padmé frowned at the question.</p><p>          “No. Why?”</p><p>          “Well, the vote on the Military Creation Act is over. There is nothing pressing on the Senate docket. However, there is still a heft bounty on your head. I just think you are safer back home than here.”</p><p>          “Are these your words or the Chancellor’s?” Padmé asked harshly.</p><p>          Anakin sputtered at the sudden accusation.</p><p>          “I... well, of course, it is my idea.”</p><p>          “Tell the Chancellor for me that I thank him for his concern,” Padmé huffed. She turned her body away from the man in rejection.</p><p>          “Padmé,” Anakin gasped exasperatedly. “I said the Chancellor did not -”</p><p>          “I would like to rest,” Padmé interrupted as she laid on her bed. “Please leave me.”</p><p>          Anakin looked at the unyielding figure and sighed in resignation.</p><p>          “Get some rest then,” Anakin said dejectedly as he stood up to leave. As he left the room, he stole a final glance at the Senator, but her back continued to face him defiantly without a hint of acknowledgment of his departure.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “Padmé has no plans to travel back to Naboo,” Anakin’s hologram said on the Supreme Chancellor’s desk. “I’m sorry that I was unable to persuade her.”</p><p>          “Not to worry, my dear child,” Palpatine smiled warmly. “You’ve tried your best, I know. Senator Amidala never truly understands the danger she is in, so the thankless job of keeping her safe lies with us.”</p><p>          “Of course, Chancellor,” Anakin agreed. Smiling fondly at the memory, he said, “She was rebellious even when I first met her while she was in her first months as Queen.”</p><p>          “You know her well,” Palpatine nodded. “I’m sure she will recognize your efforts in due time.”</p><p>          “Yes, Chancellor.”</p><p>          “I will sign an executive order today and request the Jedi Council for you to act as her escort back to Naboo,” Palpatine smiled. “It will surely be an easy assignment for you since you must have been on plenty of solo missions.”</p><p>          Anakin’s expression fell as he said haltingly, “Actually, I haven’t been on a solo mission before...”</p><p>          “Oh, I am terribly sorry to hear that, my dear boy,” the Chancellor said with sadness in his eyes. “You just seem... so capable.”</p><p>          “Well, the Council thinks otherwise,” Anakin spat bitterly. Palpatine’s grin widened a little, but the Jedi didn’t notice the shift. Then, the young man’s eyes turned a little sorrowful. “I don’t think they will even allow me to be her escort, considering that she was injured once under my watch.”</p><p>          “Surely that can’t be fair,” Palpatine gasped. “The Senator was adamant about leaving her apartment. You and I both understand how unmovable her opinion is once she makes up her mind. You only went along so you could protect her. She could have very well been killed instead of suffering a minor injury if you were not by her side.”</p><p>          “I tried to tell the Council that,” Anakin concurred immediately. “But they always magnify my mistakes and diminish my accomplishments.”</p><p>          “Worry not, Anakin,” Palpatine said. “I will appeal to the Council when I notify them of my decision. After all, I was able to rescue you from your censure.”</p><p>          Anakin looked up in shock. “I... I thought it was because of Count Dooku... and Master Jinn...”</p><p>          “My boy, sometimes one must use a harmless lie to help others in need,” Palpatine grinned. “Please know that I am always looking out for your best interest.”</p><p>          The Padawan looked shy from the revelation. “I... thank you... Chancellor... but why me?”</p><p>          “Because you are special, Anakin,” the Chancellor said reverently. “I have told you this time and time again, but it bears repeating. You are the future of the Jedi Order. I truly believe that. There is limitless potential in you waiting to be revealed if only you are allowed to prove yourself. And I am a good judge of character. Well...  it is sort of necessary in my line of work.”</p><p>          Palpatine shrugged helplessly as Anakin chuckled.</p><p>          “Don’t worry, my boy. Wait for the good news.”</p><p>          The Padawan bowed as the hologram fizzled out. Palpatine looked at the empty space above his desk and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “With the recent situation regarding Senator Amidala, I fear that the peace summit is a hopeless endeavour,” Palpatine’s hologram spoke to the Jedi Council. “It is also apparent now that criminal activities surrounding the Senator are getting out of hand. Therefore, I have decided to re-enact my executive order and direct the Senator back to Naboo.”</p><p>          “Agree with you, the Council does,” Yoda said. “Send Knight Kenobi to escort her, we will.”</p><p>          The Chancellor’s eyebrows arched up in surprise. He asked delicately, “I was under the impression that Knight Kenobi has just recovered from an injury himself, is it not?”</p><p>          “The Council is confident in its decision. Knight Kenobi is more than capable of accompanying the Senator back to her homeworld,” Mace said firmly.</p><p>          Palpatine nodded as his lips formed a pleasant smile, “I defer to the wisdom of this Council for security matters, of course.”</p><p>          “It is settled then,” Mace said curtly. The Chancellor bowed respectfully as his hologram faded away. Once the transmission ended, Mace turned his head to Master Yoda and asked, “Has there been any news from Master Unduli and her Padawan and their investigation into the claims of Separatists’ weapon factories on Geonosis?”</p><p>          The Grandmaster furrowed his brows and scratched his chin.</p><p>          “Arrived on the planet, they have, two rotations ago,” Yoda said. “But no further news have we received from them ever since.”</p><p>          “Are they in danger?” Adi Gallia asked in concern.</p><p>          “Unable, we are, to see their fate,” Yoda harrumphed with a frustrated shake of his head.</p><p>          “Shall I contact Kamino and request for the clones to be deployed?” Shaak suggested.</p><p>          “No,” Yoda said. “Unknown, our adversary is for now. The permission of the Chancellor, we need, to deploy the clones. <em>Hmm... </em>In dangerous waters we are, and tread carefully we must.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “Chosen Knight Kenobi to protect the Senator, the Council has.” </p><p>          That was the sentence that plagued Anakin as he walked distractedly towards the reception. Faintly, he noticed that the closer he was to the location, the more Jedi he came across. His brother’s heroics on Kamino seemed to have spread from the few Healers that witnessed the incident to almost everyone throughout the Temple. Something about the festive mood upset him. So, he decided to take a break behind a nearby column as he tried to clear his turbulent thoughts.</p><p>          The Sith-Slayer, he heard many of the awe-struck Padawans and younglings say as they passed the column he was hiding behind.</p><p>          “...Kenobi is so much nicer than Skywalker as well. I’m glad he is Knighted first...”</p><p>          “Frankly, Kenobi deserves it so much more than his reckless brother...”</p><p>          “Skywalker always shows off his saber skills, but it is Kenobi, not him, who manages to defeat the Sith.”</p><p>          A series of snickers set off close to him as Anakin clenched his fists tightly.</p><p>          “Serves him right for being so arrogant.”</p><p>          “I wonder why he is not here to celebrate?”</p><p>          “He’s probably jealous of his brother’s success,” another voice said tauntingly as they rounded the corner near him. “You know, after hogging the spotlight for so long, it takes time to get used to sharing it with someone else.”</p><p>          Pain struck deep in his heart as hot, angry tears started to well up in his eyes.</p><p>          “Maybe he is sulking at a corner somewhere licking his wounds... <em>ah... </em>hello, Padawan Skywalker,” one of the senior Padawans gasped in panic as he spotted the glowering boy in the shadows.</p><p>          Feeling the waves of animosity radiating from the man, his friends tugged on his robe urgently as they scrambled away. Anakin’s entire body shook and trembled as his breath turned shaky. Through the gap between the wall and column, he watched Obi-Wan’s coy smile as he received a hearty clap on the shoulder from a Master in the distance. Something sour seeped into his heart at the sight as his eyes singed and burnt from the rampant emotion. When he saw Obi-Wan starting to pan his gaze towards his location, Anakin sprinted away.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “Congratulations, Knight Kenobi,” Master Tyn smiled as he placed an encouraging clap on Obi-Wan’s healed right shoulder. There was a moment of discomfort, but it was likely from the lack of use than any lingering pain from the wound itself. “It feels just like yesterday when your brother dragged you to the Archives demanding Master Nu to accept you as her Padawan. Now, you have been Knighted for defeating a Sith Lord! Now that’s a sentence you don’t often hear.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan’s face tinted red at the memory as a familiar flash of rage registered in his mind.</p><p>          Anakin.</p><p>          He looked out into the modest crowd of well-wishing guests until his gaze landed on a distant, diminishing shadow that was sprinting down the corridor. In his gut, he knew that was Anakin.</p><p>          “If you would please excuse me,” Obi-Wan said absent-mindedly as he tumbled towards the exit. However, the man was already out of sight. Following the senses provided by the Force, Obi-Wan reached the familiar part of the Temple that contained the private training rooms. However, as he made his way through the Temple, he caught pieces of conversation that told he what likely caused Anakin’s distress. He walked up to the room he spent most of his Padawan life in and pressed the door panel.</p><p>          With a hiss, the door opened as he saw a single blue lightsaber at near-full-power slashing and hacking at a section of the wall in the unlit room. The ground was littered with destroyed sparring droids with detached metal limbs scattered around the dojo circle. On the walls, glowing streaks of melting padding materials lit up the room briefly before it started to dim once again.</p><p>          The sight of it took him back to his fight against Maul on Kamino. And the parallel between the two scenes was unmistakable.</p><p>          “What are you doing?!” Obi-Wan roared out between breaths as he held a hand to his pounding heart. He walked towards the man and gripped his wrist. Anakin’s movements stilled as the azure lightsaber flickered and hummed in the heavy silence.</p><p>          “Let go of me!” Anakin struggled against Obi-Wan’s hold, but the other man held on resistantly.</p><p>          “Stop this nonsense, Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouted. However, Anakin was undoubtedly superior in strength as he wrestled his sword arm away from Obi-Wan and continued to destroy the wall in front of him. However, Obi-Wan suddenly walked directly into the swing path of his descending lightsaber and forced him to rest his blade centimetres away from Obi-Wan’s face.</p><p>          “Obi-Wan!” Anakin gasped incredulously. “I could have seriously hurt you!”</p><p>          “Why do you worry about injuring me but not the droids or the wall? What have <em>they</em> done to you?” Obi-Wan countered. He took a challenging step forward into Anakin’s space and jabbed an accusatory finger into his brother’s chest, “I’m the one you are angry about. I’m the one you are jealous of. Strike me down, Anakin! I’m telling you to strike me down if you really hate me that much!”</p><p>          “I... I...” the pupils of Anakin’s eyes quivered in fear and uncertainty at the aggressive confrontation from Obi-Wan. </p><p>          “Why are you hesitating, Anakin?” Obi-Wan hissed caustically. “I’m a fully-fledged Knight, and you’re just a puny, insignificant Padawan. I destroyed a Sith while you are still swinging your saber like it’s a child’s play at the Jedi Temple. I’m the one everyone adores while you are the one who everyone secretly hates -”</p><p>          “Shut up,” Anakin gritted out.</p><p>          Obi-Wan watched as Anakin’s breathing grew laborious, and his grip on his lightsaber started to tremble with increased tension. Obi-Wan continues to goad the other boy, “You should be very angry at me, Anakin! You should hit me when no one is around so I can no longer steal your spotlight or be used to compare you against. Wouldn’t that be great?!”</p><p>          “Shut! Up!” Anakin reached his hands up to grab his own hair when the lightsaber accidentally seared a large hole on the shoulder of Obi-Wan’s tunic. At the sight, Anakin deactivated his blade and clutched Obi-Wan’s robe nervously to inspect the site. The rage and anger were now replaced with fear and worry. “Obi-Wan! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to - ”</p><p>          “The blade missed my shoulder. It only cut off the fabric.” Obi-Wan said blankly as Anakin visibly relaxed.</p><p>          “I... It was an accident,” Anakin pleaded sincerely, “My anger got the better of me. Please forgive me.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan scanned the guilt-ridden face of the man before him. Frustrated tears welled up in his eyes as he sat down on the dojo match roughly. He carded his fingers through his hair as he let out a disheartened sigh. Looking up, he said with his eyes glistening, “Why can you not control your emotions, Anakin? Do you not see what you just did is the beginning of a descent into the Dark Side?”</p><p>          He harrumphed before continuing, “Your anger. Your jealousy. Your rage! If you lose control of them, you will inflict pain and suffering on others and yourself! Next time, it might not be just an excised piece of burnt cloth, but someone’s limb, then someone’s head!”</p><p>          “Do you feel happier now, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked in a hushed whisper. “Do you feel more satisfied now? After destroying the sparring droids and the room? Answer me.”</p><p>          “No...” Anakin whispered brokenly. “No, I don’t.”</p><p>          “This is because the Dark Side only takes and never gives. It will only demand more and more from you until there is no more to take. Then, it will demand some more,” Obi-Wan said tiredly. “Do not go down that path which leads only to suffering, Anakin. Don’t run away from me. Talk to me. Let me help you.”</p><p>          Obi-Wan stretched up his hand and looked at Anakin expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>          “My Master,” Count Dooku said to the large hologram before him. “The Geonosians have captured two Jedi near the weapons factory. We were able to destroy their beacon before they were able to send a transmission back to Coruscant.”</p><p>          “Good,” Sidious said. “Detain them for now and let the Jedi send a rescue team to save their pitiful kind.”</p><p>          “And the Senator?”</p><p>          “Once she leaves Coruscant, she will find herself on an unexpected detour to your planet,” Sidious grinned maliciously. </p><p>          “With Padawan Skywalker?”</p><p>          “No. With his brother, Knight Kenobi,” Sidious said. “Capture him and interrogate him for all the information he possesses. Then, execute him.”</p><p>          “Yes, Master. It will be done,” Dooku said dutifully as a second, sinister plan was forming in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, your thoughts and comments are welcomed!</p><p>See you all and until next time!</p><p>- mandaloriankeeper 2021-03-08</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>